Maestro de la montaña
by Maar Cullen
Summary: Cuando el novio de Bella le propone ir de vacaciones a un hospedaje en la montaña con su club swing*, rápidamente se da cuenta de que ella no disfrutaba con el intercambio de parejas. Bella cree que nadie puede amar su rellenito cuerpo con cicatrices. Para su sorpresa, Edward, no sólo está en desacuerdo, sino que él la amarra y le demuestra lo mucho que disfruta de sus curvas. Dom.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta hisoria contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

**Bueno chicas, es una historia cortita pero muy interesante. Al menos yo, al ser gordita, me siento identificada y me encanta. Les dejo el Argumento, una nota de autora que me encantaría que lean y el primer capi, DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Argumento:**

Cuando el novio de Bella le propone ir de vacaciones a un hospedaje en la montaña con su _club swing_*, rápidamente se da cuenta de que ella no disfrutaba con el intercambio de parejas. Ahora no tiene donde dormir. Edward, el propietario del hospedaje, la encuentra congelada en el porche. Después de arrastrarla adentro, él la calienta en su propia cama, y allí el experimentado _Dom_* descubre que Bella puede no ser una _swinger_*... pero ella es definitivamente una sumisa.

Bella cree que nadie puede amar su rellenito cuerpo con cicatrices. Para su sorpresa, Edward, el propietario de la posada, no sólo está en desacuerdo, sino que él la amarra y le demuestra lo mucho que disfruta de sus curvas. Bajo sus manos expertas, Bella no sólo pierde sus inhibiciones, sino también su corazón.

Dañado por la guerra, Edward se considera demasiado peligroso para estar alrededor de la tentadora pequeña _sub_*. Él le permite alejarse por su propia seguridad, sin darse cuenta de que ella cree que ha vuelto a ser rechazada debido a su aspecto. Cuando en las montañas de Edward su voz sigue repercutiendo mucho después de que ella se ha ido, se da cuenta que se ha llevado su corazón con ella. Pero cuando llega a la ciudad para reclamarla, el teléfono de Bella ha sido desconectado y su apartamento está vacío...

**Nota de la autora:**

Para mis lectores,

Este libro es ficción, no realidad y, como en la mayoría de la ficción romántica, el romance está comprimido en un muy, muy corto período de tiempo.

Ustedes, mis queridas, viven en el mundo real y yo deseo que ustedes se tomen un poco más de tiempo que las heroínas acerca de las que leen. Los buenos Doms no crecen en los árboles y hay personas extrañas por ahí. Así que mientras que estás buscando a ese Dom especial, por favor, ten cuidado.

Cuando lo encuentres, date cuenta de que él no puede leer tu mente. Sí, tan atemorizante como podría ser, vas a tener que abrirte y hablar con él. Y escucharlo, a cambio. Compartir tus esperanzas y temores, lo que quieres de él, lo que te asusta. Ok, él puede tratar de empujar tus límites un poco, él es un Dom, después de todo, pero tú tienes tu palabra de seguridad. Tú debes tener una palabra de seguridad, ¿soy clara? Usa protección. Encuentra a alguna persona para apoyarte. Comunícate.

Recuerda: seguro, sano y consensuado.

Espero que encuentres a esa persona especial y cariñosa, que comprenda tus necesidades y te sostenga cerca. Déjame saber cómo lo estás haciendo. Me preocupo, ya sabes.

Mientras tanto, vamos a pasar el rato con los Maestros.

Cherise

Club swing: grupo de intercambio de parejas.

Dom: dominante.

Swinger: persona aficionada al intercambio de parejas.

Sub: sumisa/o.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Qué ha pasado, nena? —Jacob sonaba como si estuviera apretando los dientes mientras bombeaba dentro de ella. —¿Quieres que te frote un poco más?

La frustración congeló el interior de Bella como avena fría. Ella no estaba en ninguna parte cerca de estar excitada, y cada vez que él le preguntaba qué hacer, su orgasmo retrocedía aún más. No tenía sentido continuar. —Oooh, —ella suspiró, sacudiendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo y apretando la vagina.

—Oh sí. —Gimió él en respuesta, y otra vez cuando se corrió un segundo después.

Bueno, ¿no había sido esto emocionante? No. Cuando Jacob dio la vuelta sobre el colchón con un gemido satisfecho, Bella consideró obligarlo a irse de la cama. Pero no era su culpa. Él lo había intentado. Siempre lo intentaba, preguntándole si esa técnica funcionaba o aquélla otra. ¿Cómo podría decirle que ella quería que él sepa exactamente qué hacer?

Sí que no podía decirle que simulaba una buena medida de sus orgasmos. Estaba resentida por no poder decírselo, lo que era aún más injusto. Ella no se calentaba de una manera inconfundible, después de todo. Para ella, un orgasmo se sentía más como un estornudo, ciertamente no el terremoto que sus amigas describían, y ni de cerca como los gritos de placer desde el apartamento de al lado. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Estar tan abrumada como para gritar de verdad?

Jacob dijo lo que pensaba como si hubiera seguido su tren de pensamientos. —Tú sabes, Bella, nunca pareces demasiado entusiasmada cuando follamos. Y mi técnica es fantástica.

Así había sido informado por todas sus anteriores novias, sin duda. Era bueno saberlo. Gracias, Jacob. Ahora se sentía realmente fuera de lugar. ¡Qué diablos!, justo habían firmado conjuntamente un contrato de arrendamiento y se habían mudado juntos hacía sólo un par de semanas, y él ya estaba aburrido de ella. Ella tragó para pasar el nudo en su garganta. —Tal vez no somos una buena pareja. —Se levantó y miró por la ventana de su dormitorio, donde el edificio de apartamentos de al lado resplandecía por la puesta de sol.

—Oh, no te pongas así. —Jacob le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro. —Estamos muy bien juntos. ¿Dónde encontraría a una mujer que pudiera ser tan cortés durante las cenas de negocios?, ¿y qué otro tipo te permitiría arrastrarlo por una amplia muestra de arte en La Misión?

—Bueno, eso es verdad. —Ella había pensado que eran una pareja perfecta casi desde el principio. Imitando a su terriblemente práctica madre, Bella había creado una lista de las características de su hombre ideal, y cuando conoció a Jacob, se había sentido aturdida por lo bien que acertaba con sus requisitos. Él era agradable y encantador. Acicalado con un sentido del estilo. Disfrutaban de las mismas películas, libros y amigos. Ambos tenían empleos profesionales, ganaban la misma cantidad de dinero, y él era más metrosexual que machista. Realmente podía conversar acerca de temas de películas, y le gustaba la comida china.

Tal vez debería haber incluido el sexo en algún lugar de la lista, pero nunca lo había considerado muy importante. Dejando a un lado el sexo, ella y Jacob eran muy compatibles. Ella se volvió con un suspiro. —Supongo que tienes razón.

Tendido de espaldas, Jacob tenía un aspecto bien cuidado con su cabello rubio recortado en un moderno salón de belleza, los músculos formados con dedicación en el gimnasio, y un persistente bronceado de un viaje de negocios a San Diego. Al día siguiente él se levantaría, comería algo bajo en grasas y asquerosamente saludable, y se dirigiría a su trabajo en la agencia de bolsa, satisfecho con la vida.

Su satisfacción coincidía con la de él. Realmente. Después de todo, el gerente general de su agencia de publicidad la estaba considerando para el puesto de director general de arte, acelerándole su llegada a la cima. El viento de agosto azotaba las cortinas hacia el interior, trayendo el olor del mar de la bahía de San Francisco y el aroma de una lluvia de primavera. Ella vivía en la mejor ciudad del mundo.

—Tengo una idea, pero es probable que a ti no te guste. —Jacob se volvió hacia ella y se apoyó sobre un codo. —Yo pertenezco a un grupo, y vamos a pasar el fin de semana largo por el Día de los Caídos en las montañas.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que estarías afuera de la ciudad. —Se mordió el labio. Tal vez ellos no eran tan compatibles como había pensado. Él nunca había mencionado pertenecer a otra cosa que no sea su gimnasio y a algunas asociaciones empresariales. —¿Qué grupo es ese?

—Es un club de swingers.

—Muy gracioso. —Sólo que él no mostraba ninguna sonrisa. No estaba bromeando. —¿En serio? ¿Swingers, del tipo de intercambio de parejas, swingers?

Se encogió de hombros, medio avergonzado y medio presumido. —Eso es todo. Nos reunimos un fin de semana cada dos meses... Uh, me parece que la última vez que nos reunimos, tú estabas en Chicago para un seminario. De todos modos, somos alrededor de veinte en el club y…

—¿Has estado jodiendo con otras veinte personas y sólo ahora me lo haces saber? Dios, Jacob, ¿cuántas enfermedades me podrías haber contagiado?

Él levantó la mano. —No te enloquezcas, nena. Todos usamos condones y nos hacemos los exámenes de forma rutinaria. No es así.

El puño que apretaba sus entrañas se relajó un poco. —Bueno, eso es bueno.

—Y no es como que tú y yo tengamos una relación exclusiva. ¿No?

—Cierto. —Sólo porque ella no salía y follaba con el vecindario no significaba que él no podía hacerlo. Ellos habían estado de acuerdo en mantenerse sin ataduras. Sin embargo, santo cielo. Seguro, su... libido... no coincidía con la de él, pero ¿quién hubiera pensado que él solucionaría esa pequeña discrepancia de tal manera?

Y aquí ella había creído que él tenía fobia al compromiso debido a que su última relación había salido mal. Se había estado obligando a sí misma a no empujarlo. ¡Bien por ti, Bella! —¿Así que vas a marcharte para tener una orgía?

En la penumbra del pasillo de la sala lo vio poner los ojos en blanco. —No es una orgía. Hacemos intercambios, y en algunas ocasiones dos parejas se unen en un cuarteto, pero no más que eso. Por lo general. —Él expresó con una sonrisa.

—Ah, bueno entonces, eso está bien, —ella dijo secamente.

—Puede ser muy divertido. Ven conmigo esta vez, nena. —Le tomó la mano. —Reservaremos un grandioso lugar arriba de las montañas. Hay cabañas rústicas dispersas entre los pinos, y seremos las únicas personas allí. Subimos el viernes, pasamos el fin de semana, el Día de los Caídos y el martes, luego, el miércoles nos volvemos. Personas agradables, sexo increíble. Podrías incluso llevar tus pinturas.

—¿Cabañas rústicas? -Ella lo miró fijamente con incredulidad. Vacaciones, no es que ella las hubiera tomado desde que terminó la universidad, debería pasar unos días en algún lugar cálido y soleado, con servicio de habitaciones. Pero ella se estaba saliendo de tema. Él estaba hablando sobre sexo. —¿Brincando dentro y fuera de la cama con otras personas? Jacob, no estoy en eso.

La sonrisa de su rostro murió. —Bella, necesitamos añadir algún condimento a esta relación. Es...

Inadecuada. Insatisfactoria. El eco del portazo detrás de su padre hace veintitantos años parecía reverberar en sus oídos. "Tú eres gorda y aburrida, y así es la chica. Me voy." Sus costillas parecían apretarse hacia adentro, comprimiendo sus pulmones hasta que no podía respirar. Ella negó con la cabeza hacia él.

—Bueno, —añadió Jacob, —esto así no funciona para mí.

Lo que quería decir era que ella no funcionaba para él. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta, no haber visto venir esto? —¿Qué pasa con mis gustos y mis planes? ¿Qué pasa con nuestro contrato de arrendamiento? —preguntó ella con los labios entumecidos.

—Oh, no vayas por aquí, —él dijo a la ligera. —Ven conmigo este fin de semana. Será bueno para ti. Tal vez te ayude a perder algunas de esas inhibiciones.

Se mordió para hacer retroceder su primera respuesta "de ninguna manera" porque, tan contundentemente como lo había expuesto, él tenía un punto. En la vida sexual de ellos faltaba algo... No, para ser honesta, a ella le faltaba algo. ¿Pero divertirse con un grupo? ¿Ir a la cama con extraños? Ella no podía hacer algo así. —Jacob...

—Sólo por un fin de semana, nena. Dale una oportunidad.

Una oportunidad. Ella trató de imaginarlo... Es probable que un desconocido entrara en su habitación. Y tal vez ella dudaría, así que él la agarraría, clavándola contra el colchón, obligándola a cooperar. Su clítoris comenzó a palpitar como si estuviera debajo de su vibrador. —Bueno, tal vez...

Él le frotó el hombro. —Realmente he estado esperando que te unas a nosotros.

Y si ella no iba, su relación terminaría. Eso estaba muy claro. No más aburrimiento. —Sexo estupendo ¿eh? ¿Por qué no?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Cuando el coche avanzó hacia adelante por el interminable camino de tierra lleno de baches, Bella se sentía como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo se hubieran convertido en astillas. Las luces del automóvil creaban un fino túnel entre los invasores árboles, y luego de repente, lanceaba a través de una superficie más abierta.

Hospedaje Serenidad. Finalmente.

—Por fin. —Jacob expresó los pensamientos de ella mientras metía al coche en una pequeña área de aparcamiento bien escondida detrás de arbustos y árboles.

Ella suspiró aliviada de que el viaje haya terminado. Luego la expectación erizó sus nervios. —¿Qué pasa ahora?

Jacob le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna. —Nada va a pasar esta noche. Sólo nos registraremos, desempacaremos, y nos acostaremos temprano.

—Buen plan. Estoy agotada. —El único movimiento que quería hacer esta noche era meterse en una cama. Antes de salir, tuvo que acabar con el trabajo sobre su escritorio, reunirse con su equipo contable, y luego con su redactor. No podía permitirse el lujo de atrasarse, no con el gerente observando su trabajo.

Ella se deslizó fuera del BMW convertible y tomó una bocanada de aire tan frío y vivificante que le quemó los pulmones. Mirando hacia arriba más allá de los altísimos pinos en los gruesos puntos blancos dentro de la noche negra, ella parpadeó sorprendida. ¡Caramba! Las estrellas se hacían más grandes fuera de la ciudad, ¿no? ¿El cielo se veía como este antes de que ella y su mamá se mudaran a San Francisco después de que sus padres se divorciaran? —¿Puedes creer estas estrellas?

—¿Qué, cariño? —Jacob le respondió, la cabeza escondida en el maletero.

—Nada.

Después de sacar las dos maletas, cerró el maletero y le entregó su bolso.

Atravesaron el claro hacia un colosal edificio de dos pisos para registrarse. Bella acarreó con dificultad su baúl a través del ancho y circular porche, siguiendo a Jacob hacia una sala enorme. Varios sofás de cuero, grandes sillones tapizados en color rojo oscuro, y una alfombra rústica de colores brillantes creaban una acogedora sala de estar. En la pared izquierda, un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de piedra englobada por grandes estanterías llenas de libros. Cuatro hombres jugaban a las cartas en el otro extremo.

Una mujer cerca del fuego le dio la bienvenida a Jacob, y de repente la gente parecía emerger de la nada.

Jacob estaba radiante, dándose la mano con los hombres e intercambiando abrazos con las mujeres.

—Bella, estos son Sam y Emily.

Bella asintió y sonrió, tratando de ponerle nombre a las caras. Sam y Emily: un hombre alto y calvo y una morena delgada, con un bronceado oscuro. James y Victoria: una pelirroja y un hombre fornido. Jessica y Greg: mujer rubia, hombre cerebrito con gafas.

Entonces ella comenzó a perder la pista, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el hecho de que los hombres eran de diferentes tamaños, pero todas las mujeres estaban bronceadas y delgadas. Ella seguramente no era apta para esto si ese era el criterio para su aceptación. Un sentimiento de ahogo tiró de su estómago, siendo la única persona que no tomaba clases de gimnasia tendría que aspirarse. ¿Estos ejercicios de calistenia sexual serían lo mismo?

—Encantada de conocerlos a todos, —dijo, notando los voluminosos suéteres, camisetas y jeans. Muy casuales. ¿Por qué no había mencionado Jacob el código de vestimenta? Ella todavía llevaba su traje. Por otra parte, no había tenido muchas opciones. Además de los dos pares de jeans Ralph Lauren, su guardarropa entero sólo contenía ropas de negocios, sudaderas y más sudaderas cubiertas de pintura.

—Vamos a registrarnos. Luego podemos transportar nuestras cosas a la cabaña, —dijo Jacob, tirando de ella hacia un escritorio a la derecha de la puerta principal.

Un gruñido bajo la detuvo en seco. Un perro. Su maleta cayó al suelo mientras ella saltaba hacia atrás. El corazón hizo un ruido sordo dentro de su pecho, ella luchó por mantenerse tranquila y no correr hacia la puerta. Cualquier perro permitido en el interior no podía ser violento. No podría.

—Vamos, Bella. Regístrate —Jacob le dirigió una mirada impaciente.

—Bien. —Obligó a sus pies a ir hacia adelante, un firme-provechoso paso tras otro. ¿Dónde estaba el perro? Cuando el hombre detrás del escritorio le dio la mano a Jacob, Bella registró el suelo. Allí. Parado al lado del hombre, parecía enorme, con un pelaje marrón oscuro y un hocico más oscuro. Se la quedó mirando, y ella oyó otro rugido.

—Thor, —dijo el hombre, en voz baja casi a la altura del perro. —Abajo.

El perro se aplastó contra el suelo. No dejó de mirarla, sin embargo.

—Bella, él es Edward Cullen. Es el dueño del lugar, —dijo Jacob.

—¡Hey, Jacob! —una de las mujeres gritó desde la puerta principal. —Ven a ayudarnos a decidir sobre los planes para mañana.

—Ya voy, —gritó en respuesta, a continuación, dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Bella. —Tú sigue adelante y regístrate. Yo voy a estar en el porche con Sam y Emily.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de romper la mirada con el perro.

—Bella, mírame a mí, no al perro. —La voz profunda y áspera la liberó, y se volvió hacia el dueño. Él parecía tan perverso como su perro, con acerados ojos verdes en un rostro profundamente bronceado, una cara despiadada decorada con la barba del día y una blanca cicatriz debajo de su pómulo. Luego de entregarle una lapicera, golpeó el papel delante de él. —Nombre y dirección. Firma arriba de la remisión.

—¿Remisión?

Sus labios firmes se curvaron. —Así no puedes demandarnos si te caes abajo de la montaña y te rompes el cuello.

Correcto. Después de llenar el papeleo, cogió su maleta, sosteniéndola frente a ella en caso de que el perro se moviera. Cuando el propietario se levantó, ella retrocedió un paso. Levantó al menos un metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros, con rígidos músculos debajo de su camisa de franela roja oscura. Las mangas enrolladas mostraban gruesos antebrazos con venosas muñecas de grandes huesos. Más cicatrices agraciaban sus manos. Todo lo que había hecho en el pasado debería haber sido brutal.

—Te voy a mostrar tu cabaña. —Se acercó a ella, y cuando el perro lo siguió, ella parecía no poder moverse. Ese animal podría desgarrarla en pedazos, derramando su sangre, rasgando su...

—Abre la mano, dulzura. —Un destello de diversión se veía en sus ojos mientras tiraba de la maleta que tenía en su mano.

—Lo siento —susurró. Jacob ya estaba afuera de la puerta, la había dejado sola, la dejó aquí con ese perro.

El perro la seguía mirando, gruñendo.

—Thor, se amable, —le espetó el hombre.

El perro se detuvo, sin embargo Bella podía ver que quería morderla.

—Él puede sentir que le tienes miedo, y está jugando al matón. —El hombre se acercó hasta que ella tuvo que mirarlo, su perro no era el único matón en el lugar, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya, de alguna manera supo que él no la dejaría salir herida.

Puso una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, conduciéndola hacia la puerta.

Pequeña cosa bonita, pensó Edward, con los ojos marrones más grandes que había visto en mucho tiempo. Unos que mostraban cada emoción cursando a través de ella, sobre todo el miedo, en este momento. ¿Qué había traído a un tímido ratón a este rebaño de yuppies retorcidos?

Oyó el clic de las uñas del perro sobre el piso y se volvió. —Thor. Quédate aquí.

Después de una larga pausa y de una mirada seguramente-no-hablas-en-serio, Thor regresó lentamente hacia el escritorio y se dejó caer junto con un suspiro de sufrimiento.

El chucho de gran tamaño podría ser una reina del drama real. Edward sonrió y siguió al ratón llamado Bella fuera de la puerta.

¿No era interesante ver cómo su timidez desapareció en el minuto en que se dio cuenta que Thor se había quedado atrás? Su postura se enderezó, su cabeza se elevó. Ahora realmente lucía como la mujer profesional que la trenza francesa de su cabello y el traje azul oscuro proclamaba. Obviamente una mujer exitosa, tan sólo que ese tipo de costoso diseño lograba ocultar todos los mejores atributos de una mujer. Una lástima, la verdad. Tenía un exuberante cuerpo que gritaba por destacarse, no esconderse. Y alta costura o no, ella no podía ocultar las pecas que bailaban a través de su nariz y mejillas.

Mientras esperaban a que Jacob se libere de los dos miembros del club a los que se había unido, Edward se apoyó contra un poste del pórtico. Maldita sea, estaba cansado, hasta los huesos. Las dos pesadillas de la noche anterior no lo habían dejado dormir mucho, especialmente la última. Se frotó el rostro con las manos. Las balas, los cohetes... no eran tan malos. Pero los sueños de las explosiones de los IED y de sus compañeros de equipo volando en pedazos... Una mierda, odiaba eso.

_IED: dispositivos explosivos improvisados (bombas artesanales). _

Cuando Jacob se unió a ellos, Edward dirigió a la pareja hacia la hilera de cabañas a la izquierda de la portería. Las de la derecha se habían llenado antes. La serenidad no era excesiva, aunque cuando todas las cabañas se alquilaran, el lugar los mantendría a él y a su hermano a las corridas.

Cuando finalmente entraron en la cabaña, Edward encendió el interruptor de la luz y vio a la joven apreciar las habitaciones. La cama tamaño extra grande contaba con una colcha azul y dorada con diseños de estrellas texanas si recordaba correctamente. Dos mesas de noche y una cómoda. Una estufa de madera pequeña en la esquina. Dos sillones con lámparas. Una pequeña mesa redonda debajo de la ventana trasera. Una alfombra rústica azul y verde tejida a crochet por la tía Esme. Un pequeño baño en la parte posterior. Muy campestre. Él observó a la chica de la ciudad.

Ella parecía un poco sorprendida, entonces se acercó a la cama y pasó una mano por la colcha. —Es increíble cómo los colores no deberían mezclarse, pero lo hacen. Quien hay hecho esto tiene todo un ojo.

—Le diré a mi tía Esme lo que has dicho.

Jacob entró caminando despacio y dejó caer su maleta junto a la puerta antes de unirse a Bella. Le envolvió un brazo por los hombros y la besó en el cuello. —Bienvenida al nido, nena.

Ella se puso ligeramente rígida y miró a Edward, como si se sintiera incómoda con la demostración de afecto en público.

Él sofocó una sonrisa. Ella definitivamente se estaba relacionando con la gente equivocada.

Ella salió del agarre de Jacob. —Estoy muy cansada.

Jacob dudó, su mirada fue de Bella hacia la puerta, como si estuviese siendo atraído por un imán. —Si estás segura...

—Estoy segura.

—Está bien. —Dio un paso hacia la puerta y se detuvo. —Oh, la estufa de leña...

—Se la mostraré, —dijo Edward. Dejó la maleta de ella al lado de la otra.

—Gracias, Edward. Volveré enseguida, nena. —Jacob salió de la cabaña como si temiera que alguien lo detenga.

Alguien quería empezar con los intercambios esta noche, ¿no? Con una sonrisa cínica, Edward indicó con la mano la abandonada estufa de hierro y se arrodilló para poner leña y troncos de la papelera de al lado. Ella se quedó tan cerca que su cadera le rozó el hombro. Una suave, redondeada cadera. Mientras ella encendía el fuego y ajustaba la abertura, su fragancia se envolvía alrededor de él. Su suave jabón olía bastante agradable, pero la subyacente esencia puramente femenina le daba ganas de desnudarla y ver si ella sabía más dulce. Se aclaró la garganta y se alejó. —¿Está todo bien?

Ella frunció el ceño delante de la estufa, estudiándola como si fuera un rompecabezas esotérico sobre el cual él haría un interrogatorio más tarde, y luego asintió. —Creo que lo conseguiré. Gracias.

Para su alivio y lamento, ella se acercó a la pequeña estantería de libros junto a la cama. Mientras él se ponía de pie, ella sacó un libro, con un grito feliz. —¡Mujercitas! No he leído esto desde la escuela primaria.

Cuando sus ojos se iluminaron por eso, ella perdió la aspereza de la ciudad y sólo se veía atractiva. Muy atractiva. Los labios rosados pasaron de besables a rozar con lo carnal.

—¿Hasta qué hora puedo dormir? ¿Hay horarios determinados para las comidas o algo así? —preguntó, sosteniendo el libro como un apreciado tesoro.

—Tu grupo por lo general rota de cocinero y PK, a pesar que el café y los aperitivos siempre están disponibles en la cocina.

_PK: oficial de cocina. Soldado que se asigna a las tareas de cocina en el ejército o la marina_.

—Voy a ser una de las primeras en tomar un café. —Ella arrugó la nariz de una manera que sus pequeñas pecas se fusionaron. —Soy adicta a la cafeína.

—Te veré entonces. —Edward llegó a la puerta, deteniéndose, las mujeres bonitas eran un infierno en los procesos de pensamiento de un hombre, y sacó las llaves del bolsillo. —Aquí está tu llave. Le daré a Jacob la suya en el albergue.

Cruzó la habitación. Cuando ella tomó la llave grande y antigua, su hoyuelo brilló. —Buenísimo. Tú tienes un lugar muy interesante, Sr. Cullen.

—Es Edward. -Él le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, encontrando su piel tan suave como parecía. Maldita sea. —Bienvenida a Serenidad.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno, coffcoff hay química, no es así? Díganme que les parece por ahora, sip? REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta hisoria contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

**Les dejo el segundo capítulo así ya saben de qué va…de en serio, no se arrepentirán :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Temprano al día siguiente, Bella Siguió a Jacob por el sendero pequeño hacia el albergue. Sus pasos crepitaban en el suelo cubierto de escarcha, y su respiración se volvía blanca por el aire helado. Ella se estremeció, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿No era casi verano? Cuando llegaron al claro, ella se detuvo y miró. Bajo un cielo azul profundo, las montañas se amontonaban más y más hasta alcanzar el más alto y nevado pico. La niebla cubría las montañas, y unas pocas manchas blancas iban sin rumbo perezosamente hacia el cielo, como si se despertaran por el sol. Aparte del murmullo de voces en la casa de campo y el gorgoteo de un arroyo cercano, el silencio gobernaba. No había ruido de coches o chirrido de frenos, sin aviones, sin gritos, sin música. Todo parecía casi demasiado puro, los colores demasiado fuertes, los sonidos también simples.

—Vamos, nena. —Jacob estaba en el porche, la mano en la puerta. —Entremos.

—Claro. Lo siento. —Ella corrió hasta reunirse con él. Cruzaron la vacía sala principal hacia donde los miembros del club ya llenaban la larga mesa del comedor.

—Espera un minuto, —le dijo Jacob a ella, poniendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura para detenerla justo dentro del marco de la puerta de troncos rústicos. —Hey, todo el mundo, —dijo Jacob en voz alta y esperó a que el ruido disminuya. —La mayoría de ustedes conocieron a Bella anoche. Ella es nueva en el intercambio de parejas, así que deben darle tiempo y guiarla a medida que avancemos.

Bajo el bombardeo de ojos, Bella asintió con la cabeza educadamente y cruzó la habitación con Jacob. Mientras se sentaban cerca de la mitad de una larga mesa, ella trataba de ignorar las miradas evaluativas de los hombres. Pero cómo diablos podía ignorar el hecho de que esos extraños estaban evaluándola para el sexo, y de una forma totalmente diferente que en un club. Teniendo en cuenta el propósito de este fin de semana, estos hombres sabían que ellos habían tenido suerte, ¿verdad?

Bueno, Bella, se dijo. Sigue con el programa. Ella tenía una relación que salvar y unas inhibiciones que perder. Su estómago se apretó, y se obligó a detener sus pensamientos. Por ahora, ¿qué tal hacer amigos y divertirse? Hacer amigos, Divertirse. Pan comido.

Cuando los miembros regresaron a sus diversas conversaciones, ella se sirvió el café. Nadie debería ser forzado a ser sociable antes del café. Eso sólo era cruel. Bebiendo un sorbo, miró a la multitud. Algunos tipos lindos aquí. Uno con pelo negro, intensos ojos marrones y bigote recortado. Otro sonaba como un profesor universitario. Podría ser divertido hablar con él. La mayoría eran parejas, aunque dos mujeres y un hombre estaban, obviamente, juntos. Interesante.

Tomando los platos que le pasaba una mujer de pelo negro de unos treinta años, Bella se sirvió los huevos revueltos y salchichas y le dio un mordisco.

Jacob amablemente pidió el cuenco de fruta que estaban pasando. Echó un vistazo al plato de Bella y se acercó más. —¿No sería mejor tomar algo más ligero, cariño? Recuerda que dijiste que querías cuidar tu peso.

Meses atrás, después de haber sido sermoneada por mamá sobre el destino fatal que le espera a una mujer gorda en una relación, Bella había hecho el comentario. Él nunca lo había olvidado. Cuando los huevos se volvieron insípidos en su boca, los cambió por el café libre de calorías. Por supuesto, podía decirle que se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo, pero ¿a quién engañaría? La comodidad sólo duraba hasta que alguien, como Jacob, dejara claro que notaba su gordura.

Por supuesto, él nunca decía la palabra con G. Él sólo quería mejorar su salud: comida liviana, hacer más ejercicio, y lograr ser tan delgada como todas las mujeres en esta mesa. Pero ella ya se ejercitaba religiosamente, y no comía mucho. Debía enfrentarlo: su herencia era redonda, su cuerpo era redondo, y salvo que se hiciera una cirugía y se muriera de hambre constantemente como su madre, ella iba a seguir siendo redonda.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si ella le dijera que su pene era demasiado pequeño?

Empujó el plato, su apetito extinguido. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la cocina, estudiándola como si fuera un espécimen en un plato Petri. Probablemente, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo con estos miembros anónimos de la buena forma física.

_Plato Petri: plato plano utilizado para los experimentos de laboratorio. _

Una alegre rubia saltó de su silla y dio unas palmadas. —Muy bien, todo el mundo. Soy Tanya, y hoy estaremos subiendo hasta el lago Rainbow. Jessica y Ángela harán sándwiches para nosotros. Es una larga caminata, así que usen un buen calzado, recuerden llevar sus mochilas, y no se olviden de la protección solar.

Una caminata sonaba divertido. Los parques de San Francisco no se parecían en nada a este desierto.

Tanya continuó, —Leah y Seth se encargarán de la cena de esta noche, con sus hombres en el servicio de limpieza. Y luego tendremos que conocernos y relacionarnos. Vamos a jugar a algunos juegos para llegar a conocernos, y luego ver cómo sigue la noche. —La rubia se lamió los labios y dio a todos una mirada larga, lenta, ganando gritos y aullidos de la multitud.

*O*O*O*O*

¿Por qué diablos Emmet no había regresado de San Francisco? Edward se preguntó, rechinando los dientes ante el constante parloteo como urracas de la gente en el camino. Dos kilómetros más hasta el lago Rainbow. Era una lástima que no pudiera hacerlos correr, pero tal vez si aceleraba un poco, ellos no tendrían aliento para hablar.

Por lo general, Emmet manejaba la mierda social, mientras que Edward hacía las reparaciones y el mantenimiento. La gente en grupos individuales podía ser agradable, ¿pero las multitudes? Prefería recibir un disparo en la cabeza. Él pasó un dedo por la cicatriz de su cara y resopló. Una vez más.

Dando un paso adelante sobre una acumulación de granito, miró la línea de gente caminando pesadamente hacia arriba de la pendiente en zigzag. Sin rezagados. El grupo parecía tener muy buena forma. Incluso la fantástica Bella en sus vaqueros de diseño y amorfo top estaba a la altura.

De hecho, ella hacía más que seguir el ritmo. Mientras caminaba junto a su novio, sus ojos verdes brillaban de placer, atenta a todo lo que ofrecía el bosque. Edward había visto cuando divisó a un venado congelado en el lugar, a un halcón zambulléndose de cabeza y a un pequeño ratón de ciervos. Cada vez su rostro se había iluminado de asombro. Su abierto disfrute se añadía al suyo, y él se encontró comprobando él lugar con más frecuencia de lo normal sólo para captar sus reacciones.

El sol estaba alto sobre la cabeza y atípicamente caliente para la estación en el momento en que el sendero descendía, dejando a los pinos detrás. Dirigió al grupo a través de hierbas, y flores silvestres, una pradera cubierta hasta el pequeño lago de montaña, claro, azul y condenadamente frío. Los bloques de granito asomaban a través de las flores silvestres, que brillaban en el sol. Con gritos de alegría, la gente dejó caer sus mochilas y se desvistió.

Edward disfrutó del espectáculo de culos y pechos desnudos cuando los swingers se hundieron en el agua como una manada de ratas campestres, gritando por el frío. Mientras se apoyaba en una roca, se dio cuenta de que una persona aún estaba completamente vestida, con los ojos muy grandes y la boca abierta. La muchacha de ciudad. Teniendo en cuenta que ella y Jacob dormían juntos, Bella no podía ser virgen, a pesar de su reacción, ella era bastante inocente cuando se trataba de mezclarse.

—Vamos, nena, —gritó su novio, ya corcoveando desnudo en el lago. —El agua está grandiosa. —Sin esperar su respuesta, se metió más profundo, en dirección a una rubia que parecía que había sustituido sus pechos hinchables por los pompones de porristas.

Bella miró del agua hacia el camino, de nuevo al agua, donde Jacob forcejeaba con Tanya, y hacia atrás al camino de nuevo.

Edward pudo ver el momento exacto en que decidió irse. Él se acercó para bloquear su camino.

—Disculpa, —dijo ella amablemente.

—No.

El color rojo apareció en sus mejillas, y tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando lo miró. Cabello rojo-oro. Pecas. Grandes huesos. Lucía como si tuviera ascendencia irlandesa y su temperamento iba con eso. Dando un paso hacia un lado la bloqueó de nuevo, Edward metió sus pulgares en los bolsillos frontales y esperó la explosión.

—Escucha, Sr. Cullen…

—Es Edward —la interrumpió y trató de no sonreír mientras su boca se comprimía.

—Lo que sea. Voy a regresar a mi cabaña. Por favor mueve tu... Por favor, muévete.

—Lo siento, dulzura, pero nadie vuelve solo. Es una regla de seguridad y me la tomo en serio. —Echó un vistazo a los swingers. —No puedo dejarlos, y no puedes caminar sola, por lo que estamos atrapados aquí.

Cerró los ojos, y él vio el férreo control que ejercía sobre sus emociones.

El Dom en él se preguntaba cuán rápidamente podría romper ese control para liberar a la mujer debajo. Amarrarla, tomarle un poco el pelo, y observarla luchando para no ceder a su necesidad y... Infierno, hablando sobre pensamientos inapropiados.

Tomó un suspiro para refrescarse. Era inútil. Esto era achicharrantemente caliente, y no sólo por sus visiones de sexo húmedo. Nada como el calentamiento global en las montañas. Frunció el ceño cuando observó su rostro húmedo y el sudor empapando las mangas largas de su gruesa camisa. No era bueno. La mujer necesitaba bajar la temperatura.

En el otro extremo de la pradera, el bosque tendría sombra. Podía enviarla allí a sentarse y refrescarse, pero estaría fuera de su vista, y dado la obstinada mueca de esa bonita boca, de color rosado, ella se dirigiría derecho a bajar por el camino a pesar de sus órdenes.

Hombros rectos, barbilla arriba, pies firmes. Definitivamente una rebelde, el tipo que sacaba su naturaleza dominante a la superficie. A él le encantaría darle una orden y que ella desobedezca, para poder disfrutar el infierno azotando ese suave culo. Pero ella no era suya para disciplinar, era una lástima, que una mujer como esta se perdiera con ese muchacho bonito.

Y él había conseguido que siga a su lado.

Con un suspiro, volvió al problema en cuestión. Tenía que quedarse aquí donde pudiera mantener un ojo sobre ella, y ella necesitaba refrescarse.

—Incluso si no te desvistes por completo, al menos quítate algunas prendas y métete en el agua, —dijo. —Te estás muriendo de calor.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien, —dijo ella con frialdad.

—No, no lo estás. —Cuando él se acercó, sintió el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo. Siendo de San Francisco, ella no estaba acostumbrada a la sequedad o al calor. —O te quitas algo de ropa, pequeña rebelde, o te voy a tirar con la ropa puesta.

Su boca se abrió.

Él no lo haría, ¿no? Bella se quedó mirando los implacables y fríos ojos, viendo la absoluta confianza en sí mismo del hombre. Definitivamente no era un farol.

Bueno, él podría ser tan fuerte como quisiera. Estaría maldita si ella se quitaría la ropa y mostrara sus macizas y rugosas piernas. Ella negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo. Si lo necesitaba, correría.

Más rápido de lo que pudiera parpadear, él la agarró del brazo.

Ella tiró, pero no logró nada. —Oye, no puedes…

Con una mano, él desabrochó su gruesa camisa, en absoluto obstaculizado por sus esfuerzos para apartar su mano. Después de un minuto, su camisa se abrió, mostrando su sujetador y su estómago regordete. —¡Maldito seas!

Echó un vistazo al lago, con la esperanza de que Jacob la rescate, y se congeló. Él estaba besando a la oh-qué-descarada Tanya, y no era sólo un pico en los labios, sino un abrazo completo con lenguas profundas-hasta-la-garganta. Bella se quedó mirando cuando la sorpresa la embargó, seguida por una ola de humillación. Él... Cuando su respiración se entrecortó, apartó la mirada, parpadeando contra las lágrimas. ¿Por qué había venido aquí?

—Oh, dulzura, no hagas eso ahora. —Edward la atrajo contra su pecho, haciendo caso omiso de su débil protesta. Sus brazos la sostuvieron contra los músculos de su pecho duro como el granito, y se volvió para que ella no pudiera ver el lago. En silencio, él suavizó una mano hacia debajo de su espalda mientras ella trataba de recuperarse.

Jacob y Tanya tendrían sexo. Pronto. De alguna manera ella no había comprendido bien el concepto del intercambio de parejas y el nivel de su reacción visceral. Pero podía hacerlo ahora que se daba cuenta... lo que iba a pasar. Después de tomar un suspiro tembloroso, afirmó sus labios. Bien.

Y si Edward insistía en que se quitara el sujetador y las bragas, eso estaba muy bien también. Y qué si estas personas veían sus muslos gigantes y feas cicatrices. Ella no volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos. Nunca.

Por un segundo, se permitió disfrutar de la sorprendente comodidad de los brazos de Edward. Luego se apartó.

Él le permitió dar un paso atrás y entonces la agarró de sus antebrazos, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras estudiaba su rostro.

Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Dios, qué vergüenza. Ella se había derretido delante de un desconocido, mostrándole exactamente cuán insegura era. Pero él había estado bien, y ella se lo debía. —Gracias por... eh... el hombro.

Con un dedo él giró su rostro hacia él. —Me gusta sostenerte, Bella. Ven a mí en cualquier momento que necesites un hombro. —Un pliegue apareció en su mejilla. Pasó el dedo por la piel sobre la parte superior de su sostén de encaje, su dedo ligeramente rugoso, enviando inesperados hormigueos a través de ella. —¿Crees que puedo disuadirte de esto también?

El pensamiento de quedarse sin sostén la llevó a imaginar sus grandes manos tocando sus pechos, cómo toda esa fuerza podía mantenerla en su lugar, y... Dios, cálmate, Bella. Ella sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás a toda prisa.

Él la miró, y su mirada la calentó más que el sol del mediodía. —Al menos, quédate sólo con el sujetador y las bragas. —Una de las esquinas de su boca apuntó para arriba. —Si no, lo voy a hacer por ti. Y disfrutaré de cada minuto.

Su interior se volvió lava fundida. ¿Cómo podía estar consternada por su amenaza y excitada al mismo tiempo? —Muy bien. Pero me quitaré la ropa yo misma, —dijo, su boca seca. Ella se encogió para quitarse la camisa.

—Yo casi no pierdo, —murmuró él, y tiró de un mechón de su cabello antes de tomar distancia. Más cerca del agua, él retomó su trabajo de guardavidas, volviéndose de espaldas a ella. Gracias a Dios.

Sus dedos estaban torpes, se las arregló para conseguir quitarse las botas y los jeans. Después de una respiración fortificante, se quedó vestida sólo con su mejor conjunto de ropa interior de color rosa, y se apresuró hacia el agua. Ella pasó a su lado, terriblemente consciente de cómo la luz del sol revelaba cada defecto de su cuerpo y zarandeaba las cicatrices.

Ignorando la conmoción por la frialdad, se sumergió hasta que el agua la ocultaba, llegándole hasta los hombros.

—¡Hey, Bella únete a nosotros! —La multitud la alentó con gritos de bienvenida. Con sólo la cabeza y los brazos al descubierto, se relajó lo suficiente como para unirse al juego, salpicándose y mojándose con el resto. Luego de las primeras veces, ignoró las manos errantes de los hombres. Por desgracia, el toque no la excitaba en lo más mínimo. Tal vez porque los hombres ni siquiera la conocían. Para ellos, no era más que otra hembra disponible, otro conjunto de senos y culo.

Edward, al menos, la había mirado realmente. Y la mirada que le había regalado la había excitado más que ser tocada por los otros. Incapaz de resistirse, miró por encima del hombro. Todavía estaba apoyado contra la roca, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho amplio. Su mirada era fría. Impersonal.

Bien. Eso era bueno. Ninguna atracción allí. Bien. Ella dio la vuelta y esquivó la mano de Sam.

El agua helada imposibilitaba nadar por mucho tiempo. Mientras los demás rebuscaban sus mochilas para el almuerzo, Bella tiró con fuerza de su ropa y luego agarró su propia comida. Todo el mundo se dispersó, ubicándose aquí y allá sobre las rocas calientes para comer. Jacob se unió a Bella, lanzando un brazo alrededor de ella como si nada hubiera sucedido. Mientras alegremente representaban el papel de la mujer superada, se acordó de por qué ella se había citado con él la primera vez. Inteligente, amable, encantador y condenadamente lindo, sobre todo ahora con el sol brillando en su pelo rubio y avivando sus ojos azules. Su hombre perfecto. Seguramente podrían resolver las cosas. Sí, podrían…

—Hey, ustedes dos. Yo traje el postre. —Haciendo equilibrio con un plato, Tanya se apiñó en el bloque de roca al otro lado de Jacob. —Toma, prueba esto. —Ella alimentó a Jacob con un bocado de pastel de chocolate, riéndose cuando él le mordió los dedos.

La mano de Bella se cerró en un puño. Un buen puñetazo, y la rubia de grandes pechos caería de culo sobre la tetera. Pero Tanya sólo hacía lo que había venido a hacer aquí. Bella volvió la cabeza, fingiendo concentrarse en la conversación de Sam y Emily, tratando de ignorar la risa ronca de Jacob. Su pecho se apretó, haciendo imposible la deglución, por lo que enrolló los restos de su sándwich.

Ponerlo en su mochila le dio una excusa para alejarse de Tanya y Jacob. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo. Allí, ella tendría una excusa para permanecer aparte.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la magia del dibujo se imponga a sí misma, y se perdió en las sutilezas de las líneas, curvas y sombras. Hizo un dibujo con pequeñas líneas de los dedos de los pies descalzos de Seth excavando en la tierra, sus botas y las medias cercanas. Otro rápido de Christopher reclinado sobre una losa de granito, recordándole los modelos que posaban desnudos durante las clases de arte.

Después de un rato, miró hacia atrás a Jacob y vio la mano de Tanya avanzando entre sus piernas. Bien, entonces. Así es como iba a ser. Apartó la mirada y vio a Edward.

Un poco apartado del grupo, estaba apoyado en una roca, comiendo su almuerzo. Se había quitado la camisa y buen Señor, así que trabajar en torno a una casa de campo lograba algunos músculos contundentes. El vello castaño en el pecho era un tono más oscuro que su piel, un triángulo invertido iba de pezón a pezón y hacia abajo. No podía ver ninguna línea de bronceado en sus brazos. O bien trabajaba con la camisa o desnudo. ¿Y no era eso todo un pensamiento? Ella deslizó su mirada pasando sus seis paquetes de abdominales hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros. Ningún destello de piel más pálida se evidenciaba, así que él... Uy. Impresionantes ojos verdes en un curtido rostro atraparon su mirada, manteniéndola inmóvil. El suelo debajo suyo cayó algunos centímetros, metros, deslizándose inexorablemente por debajo de ella mientras él la estudiaba.

Cuando sus ojos la liberaron, ella casi se cayó hacia atrás.

* * *

**y? No está para comerse a Edward? Claro, como siempre ;) Reviews poooorfi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta historia contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

**Bueno, veo que hay seguidores pero no reviews, qué les pasa chicas!? No se preocupen, ya la cosa viene interesante jeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Después de la cena, los miembros del club tomaron posesión de la gran sala del albergue, empujando las sillas y sofás en el centro de la habitación. Cuando Jacob se sentó en un sofá y tiró de Bella a su lado, ella frunció el ceño. A pesar de que había estado bastante atento en la caminata por la montaña y luego, todavía el resentimiento ardía dentro de su pecho.

Termina con eso, mujer. No ha hecho nada malo, después de todo. Swinger, ¿recuerdas? Habían venido a follar con otras personas, y necesitaba adaptarse al programa. Ella le dio una larga mirada de reojo. Tal vez ella acabara follando ante la vista de todos. Plasmando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, le preguntó: -¿Y qué pasa ahora?

Él le acarició la mano. -Esto es un "conocer y saludar", donde jugamos juegos para romper el hielo.

Ella se acomodó en el sofá y bebió un sorbo de vino. Bien. Dios sabía que ella había hecho lo suficiente de este tipo de cosas durante los ejercicios de formación de equipo. Probablemente comenzarían con un párate-y-di...

-Bella, -dijo Victoria, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Su camiseta curvada por encima de su vientre redondo, mientras la señalaba a ella. -Levántate y cuéntanos algo sobre ti.

Cuando todos se volvieron para mirarla, ella se puso de pie. Como si se estuviera presentando ante un cliente. -Mi nombre es Bella y soy artista en una empresa de publicidad. Esta es la primera vez que he estado fuera de la ciudad, y la primera vez que he hecho cosas... de tipo swinger... así que me siento un poco perdida.

Las expresiones de simpatía y acogida la confortaron. Eran gente agradable.

Realmente. De manera que tal vez estaba demasiado tensa, como dijo Jacob, y debería darles una oportunidad. Había venido aquí para precisamente eso, ¿verdad? Para explorar su sexualidad y ponerte en contacto con su vampiresa interior. Para mantener su perfecta relación intacta.

Después de las formalidades, las parejas se dividieron, formándose diferentes grupos para jugar. Jacob optó por el grupo jugando Twister, y Bella observó por unos minutos. El que se caía tenía que quitarse la ropa, y una morena menuda deliberadamente perdió el equilibrio por lo menos dos veces.

_Twister: Se juega con una tela pre-impresa que se pone en el suelo en donde hay marcados diferentes círculos de colores. Es en donde se ubican manos y pies según la indicación que da un reloj sobre el color y la mano o pie que deben ir en dicho color , ej: mano derecha color verde, pie izquierdo color azul. Así los jugadores ponen sus manos y pies en los colores que el reloj indica y se van enredando y perdiendo el equilibrio. El que primero cae pierde. _

-Bella, únete a nosotros. -Brandon la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para levantarla del sofá. En el otro lado de la habitación, James estaba sentado junto a Sam, el profesor de la universidad, y Christopher con Jessica. Bella se sentó al lado de Brandon.

Haciendo señas hacia la mesita del café indicó los dados, un tablero, y un montón de tarjetas, James dijo: -Bien, brigada. Tiramos los dados y movemos el marcador. Avanzamos sobre el tablero. Si ganamos una tarjeta, se la damos a alguien, y esa persona tiene que hacer lo que dice. Si sacamos dobles, tenemos que quitarnos una prenda de vestir. -Ella adoptó una expresión severa. .Las joyas no cuentan como ropa.

-Wahoo, -dijo Brandon, frotándose las manos- .Vamos a empezar.

Bella tomó aliento. Ella podía hacer esto.

A medida que el partido avanzaba, James tuvo que quitarse la camisa y el sujetador. Christopher perdió los zapatos. Sam, sus calcetines.

Bella aterrizó en un cuadrado y leyó el comando. -Oh Dios- Sam se echó a reír y llenó su copa de vino. Ella la bebió y se sacó la camisa. Por segunda vez hoy.

En su turno, Brandon sacó una tarjeta y luego se la entregó a ella. -Léela en voz alta.

-Ponte de pie y dale a la persona un beso francés. Todas las partes del cuerpo deben tocarse.

-¡Dios mío!

Él se puso de pie y agitó los dedos en un gesto de ven-aquí.

Yo puedo hacer esto, se repitió una y otra vez, al menos en este lugar. Bella puso las manos sobre sus hombros. No era muy musculoso. Colonia agradable. Sus manos se extendieron por encima de su espalda desnuda cuando él la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que sus senos se aplastaron contra su pecho. Ella lo besó. Su boca estaba húmeda, el bigote le hacía cosquillas, y la técnica de su lengua carecía de finura. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él con más fuerza, tratando de sentir algo erótico. Seguramente no debería estar criticando en el medio de un beso caliente.

Pero justamente no era así de caliente. En el pasado, ella se había destacado en ocasiones como la única sobria en una multitud ebria, esta vez, ella era la única frígida en una multitud cachonda.

Bebió más vino.

Los rostros comenzaban a enrojecerse. Las voces eran más fuertes y más tontas. Una pareja se trasladó a un sofá más alejado para besuquearse. Ángela y Greg dejaron de jugar Twister y se desnudaron enfrente del fuego. En un minuto, Greg estaba acostado, Ángela lo montó a ahorcajadas y él guió su pene dentro de ella.

Buen Dios. Bella desvió los ojos. Los compañeros de la habitación habían cambiado. Y no veía a Jacob en ninguna parte.

Su turno con los dados. Ella sacó un doble. James se rió, y los tres hombres se inclinaron hacia adelante, expectantes, esperando a que ella elija lo que se sacaría.

-Quítate el sostén, dulzura. -Brandon puso su mano sobre su pecho como si ella no entendiera.

¿Era pasión lo que sentía? Difícilmente. La vampiresa interior de Bella la había abandonado. Dejó su vino, recogió su camisa, y se levantó. -Lo siento, amigos, pero supongo que simplemente no soy una swinger. Me voy a la cama. -Cuando Brandon se levantó con impaciencia, ella lo desalentó con una mirada fría. -Sola.

Otros se dirigían de a dos o tres, haciendo su camino hacia las cabañas. Cuando Bella salió por la puerta del albergue, miró hacia atrás. Tres más se habían sumado a los dos frente al fuego. Whoa, un montón de partes de cuerpos desnudos allí. Dios, ella no debería haber venido aquí. Pero, cómo iba a saberlo a menos que le diera una oportunidad, ¿no? Obviamente a algunas personas, incluyendo a Jacob, les gustaba mucho estas... cosas.

Las salpicaduras de lluvia caían sobre sus hombros desnudos cuando bajó del porche. El viento azotaba en su cabello, tiró de su camisa, corriendo por el camino hacia la cabaña. Con un suspiro de alivio, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

-¡Hey! -la voz de Jacob. Él se reclinó sobre la cama, desnudo. Tanya estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas, la boca prendida a su polla.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. Un doloroso lamento se disparó dentro de su cabeza, zumbó en sus oídos, aunque no escapó por su garganta.

Tanya no lo liberaba, sólo echó una ojeada e hizo una mueca. Su cabeza se balanceaba lentamente arriba y abajo.

-Ven aquí, nena, -dijo Jacob, haciendo una seña con la mano libre. La otra masajeaba el pecho de Tanya. -Puedes unirte a nosotros. Me gusta embarcarme con dos mujeres.

Bella dio un paso atrás y encontró su voz desde cualquier lugar donde se había ido. -No creo que me guste. Lo siento, Jacob. Y perdón por la interrupción. -Retrocedió, diciéndose a sí misma que no debería ser mezquina dando un portazo.

Estampó la puerta con tanta fuerza que las piñas de los árboles más cercanos crepitaron en el suelo.

Mezquino eres, mezquino encuentras. Ese era su novio perfecto en su cabaña. Con Tanya y sus gruesos labios alrededor de su polla. Los escalones del porche estaban borrosos, y Bella tropezó, aterrizando sobre sus manos y rodillas. Los granitos de arena quemaron en sus manos y sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas. Parpadeó furiosamente. Estaría maldita si lloraba.

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Había bebido demasiado alcohol tratando de encajar. No había funcionado, ¿verdad? De pie bajo la lluvia, se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y el agua de la cara. -Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. -¿Dónde podría encontrar una cama esta noche? Se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en un carrusel, se dirigió de regreso al albergue. Una vez allí, se asomó adentro. En frente de la chimenea, la gente se agitaba junta como un animal enorme formado por demasiados brazos y piernas. Se retiró rápidamente.

Seguramente no iba a poder dormir allí. ¿Tal vez en la cocina? No. El imbécil que construyó las enormes puertas para el comedor y la cocina había olvidado de alguna manera incluir puertas reales. Con su suerte, algún hombre idiota en busca de vino podría tropezar con ella en ese lugar. De ninguna manera.

Mirando por los senderos, vio a gente entrando y saliendo de las cabañas en una versión lasciva de sillas musicales. ¿Cabañas musicales? Pero ella era la perdedora, la que se quedó sin una silla. O cama. Bien. ¿Quién necesitaba una cama de todos modos?

_Sillas musicales: juego donde los participantes tienen que sentarse en una silla desocupada, en el momento que para la música_.

Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a la mecedora del porche. Tirando su camisa mojada más apretada, se acurrucó en los cojines húmedos. En las sombras, nadie la vería, y ella podría tener frío, pero al menos sería libre de errantes manos y labios húmedos. Se estremeció, cortando ese tren de pensamiento. ¿Ella realmente había querido una relación con Jacob tan desesperadamente?

El esposo psiquiatra de su madre probablemente diría que es una lección de vida. Y cómo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward abrió la puerta para entrar y se detuvo cuando Thor aulló a sus espaldas. ¿Había un ratón o una rata escondida debajo del porche? -¿Qué pasa, chico?

Cuando el perro hociqueó el columpio del porche, Edward se acercó. -Bueno, maldición. -Bella yacía sobre los cojines, hecha un ovillo y con escalofríos. Antes de hacer su ronda, la había visto bebiendo una buena cantidad de vino. ¿Estaba borracha?

Le tocó el cuello e hizo una mueca. Demasiado fría. La preocupación le hizo inclinar la boca hacia abajo. -Tú, mujer, eres un dolor en el culo, -murmuró y la cogió en brazos.

A medida que la llevaba hacia la puerta que conducía arriba de las escaleras, tuvo una vista de por qué no había venido al interior. Gente ocupada, esos swingers. Notó con satisfacción la posición de las piernas abiertas de la morena. Y el coño desnudo de la rubia no estaba mal tampoco.

Después de golpear el código en el teclado, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta sin dejar caer a la muchacha de la ciudad. Se merecía un premio, pero la mujer semi-inconsciente no iba a entregárselo. No esta noche.

Encendió una luz, se abrió paso por su salón, por la pequeña cocina, y entró en el dormitorio. Mientras la ubicaba en la cama, sonrió. Parecía que lograría tenerla desnuda después de todo.

Su camisa salió por su cabeza con bastante facilidad. A regañadientes, dejó su sujetador de encaje azul. Hermosa ropa interior, pero le dolían sus manos por llenarse de sus pechos llenos. No lo hizo. ¿Qué tal? La caballerosidad no estaba completamente muerta.

Al bajarle la camisa mojada ella revivió lo suficiente para batir sus manos cuando él le sacó los jeans, pero el alcohol y el frío la habían dejado sólo medio-consciente. No era bueno. Sus empapados jeans aterrizaron con un ruido sobre el duro piso de madera. Edward gimió cuando la tenue luz de la sala delineaba la pálida piel de sus muslos en un sueño erótico contra su colcha de color rojo oscuro. Maldita sea, realmente le gustaría envolver esas piernas alrededor de su cintura y... No vayas por allí. Pasó los dedos sobre los bordes de sombras de las viejas cicatrices sobre su pantorrilla, y luego tiró de la manta debajo de ella y la cubrió.

Él la miró. Bebida caliente primero.

Ella despertó al tomar un poco de chocolate caliente, aunque no estaba especialmente amable. La niña de ciudad tenía una boca en ella cuando se irritaba. Apoyando la taza sobre la mesita de noche, Edward se desnudó y se unió a ella. Haciéndola rodar sobre su costado, tiró su espalda contra su pecho y moldeó su pequeño cuerpo congelado en contra del suyo. Piel contra piel calienta a una persona rápidamente. Dios, ella era suave.

Ella hizo un bajo y ronco suspiro.

Cristo lo ayudara, él apostaba que ella sonaría de esa manera cuando un hombre la penetraba. Su suave culo estaba situado contra su ingle y contra una polla demasiado dura, incluso su piel fría no lograba sofocar el calor. Incapaz de resistir, apretó sus labios contra la curva de su hombro. Olía a jabón y a mujer. Considerando su elegante ropa de ciudad, él esperaba un perfume de lujo.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo la Sarita Modestia con este grupo de swingers? La pequeña rebelde simplemente no concordaba, y él quería algunas respuestas. Más tarde. Por el momento, enterraría el rostro en su sedoso cabello y ahuecaría su mano sobre su pecho. Un hombre tenía derecho a algunos pequeños placeres al salvar la vida de una mujer, sobre todo porque su presencia en su cama significaba que tendría que permanecer despierto. Dios lo ayude a los dos si se quedaba dormido.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

En medio de la noche, Bella se despertó cubierta sobre Jacob, calentita y completamente confundida. ¿Cuándo había vuelto a la cabaña? Ella recordaba claramente el frío de su trasero en el columpio del porche. ¿Había regreso por ella y la puso en la cama? Seguramente ella no debería haber bebido tanto.

Se movió ligeramente y se puso tensa. Su mejilla descansaba en el hueco del hombro de un hombre, un hombro muy musculoso. Su brazo yacía atravesando un pecho mucho más amplio que el de Jacob, y su dedos tocaron el vello rizado. El pecho de Jacob era desnudo como el de un adolescente.

Ninguna colonia cara, sólo el limpio aroma de jabón de pino y… de hombre definitivamente. Un brazo duro se curvó alrededor de su espalda y la mano sobre su hombro tenía dedos callosos. Este no era Jacob.

¿Había terminado tan borracha que se había ido a la cama con uno de los swingers? No, ella no podía haberlo hecho. Ella no había perdido su cabeza desde sus días de colegio cuando descubrió el sexo.

-¿Estás despierta, dulzura?

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Esa voz profunda y rasposa podía pertenecer a un solo hombre. -Sr Cullen.

La risa retumbó a través de su pecho como un pequeño terremoto. -Teniendo en cuenta tu posición, tal vez sería mejor que me llames Edward.

Su pierna estaba metida entre los muslos de él, su rodilla presionaba contra su ingle, y su muslo tocaba... Oh, su pecho no era la única parte del cuerpo más grande que el de Jacob, y él estaba completamente excitado. Una ola de calor la invadió, sin duda causada por la vergüenza y no por el entusiasmo. -¿Cómo yo..? Nosotros no...

Otra carcajada retumbante. -No, no lo hicimos. Te encontré en el columpio del porche, y estabas dirigiéndote a la hipotermia. Te traje hasta aquí y te hice entrar en calor. -Su mano le acarició la parte superior del brazo, un toque firme. -Pero si quieres que te caliente aún más, estoy dispuesto.

-No, gracias. -Trató de alejarse de él.

El brazo alrededor de la espalda se apretó, manteniéndola en su lugar. -Uh-uh. La temperatura de tu cuerpo sigue siendo baja, y yo no voy a hacer que todo mi cuidadoso trabajo se arruine porque tú pisas afuera.

-Voy a regresar a mi cabaña y... -¿Y qué? Sólo Dios sabía quién podría estar allí ahora. El recuerdo de Jacob y Tanya se enroscó dentro de ella como un gusano podrido. Con un suspiro, se dio por vencida. -No importa. Me quedaré aquí.

-Buena elección. Nada va a pasarte ahora, prefiero acostarme con mujeres en plena posesión de su juicio. -Sintió sus labios tocar la parte superior de la cabeza. -Pero por la mañana, podrías estar en problemas.

Memo personal: Recuerda levantarte y salir antes del amanecer. La tensión disminuyó de sus músculos cuando él no intentó nada. Todavía tenía su ropa interior, por lo que en realidad no se había aprovechado. Cuando su mano acariciaba hacia arriba y abajo del brazo, más reconfortante que carnal, ella se dejó llevar.

Edward esperó hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó, sus músculos se relajaron, y ella sobrevoló sobre el borde del sueño. Momento para la pregunta al estilo vainilla. Sí, las cuerdas serían un infierno de mucho más divertido. -¿Por qué estás con los swingers?

Soñolienta, se frotó la mejilla contra su pecho, endureciéndolo hasta la incomodidad. -Jacob quería que viniera. Pensé que esto haría nuestra vida sexual... -Sus palabras se apagaron en un bostezo.

La idea de su novio siendo inadecuado con sus necesidades hizo sonreír a Edward. -¿No te molesta que esté con otras mujeres?

El gemido que dio le rompió el corazón. Sí, le molestaba. Sus dedos jugaban con el vello de su pecho y luego se quedaron inmóviles. Su cerebro se había desconectado de nuevo.

-¿Es un idiota?

-Él es perfecto. Sólo que... yo... no soy swinger. -La mano de ella acariciaba lánguidamente los músculos de su hombro. -... no le gusta mi cuerpo.

-Mmmph. -Edward tenía que apretar los dientes para no rodar sobre ella y conducirse dentro del cuerpo que a Jacob no le gustaba. Si algo podía romper su control, sería una suave, redonda mujer apretada contra él. -No a todo el mundo le gustan las mujeres flacas, Bella.

-A papá le gustaban.

Edward frunció el ceño. A veces la cultura de hoy en día no tenía mucho sentido, especialmente en su incapacidad para apreciar mujeres exuberantes. Esta pequeña debería haber nacido unas décadas atrás, cuando podría haber dado una cierta competencia a Marilyn Monroe.

Su respiración se desaceleró aún más, su mano se ablandó en su hombro, lo que era una lástima. Se había estado preguntando cómo podría atraer a esos aletargados dedos para que exploren un poco más abajo. Con su mano libre, corrió los nudillos sobre su mejilla suave.

Jacob era un idiota.

* * *

**Yo también quiero una mantita al estilo Edward en las noches de frío, y ustedes? No sé pero...Jacob es un maldito, y eso que todavía falta...Reviews hermosas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta historia contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

**Les voy adelantando un poco para que sepan de qué viene la cosa...**

**PrincesLynx gracias por ser mi primer Review! Esa aclaración de la relación responsable venía de parte de la escritora del libro, la verdad que le atina perfectamente**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La alarma interna de Bella se disparó un rato antes del amanecer. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que su posición había cambiado durante la noche, así que ahora ella estaba acostada sobre su espalda con él presionado contra su lado. Una de sus manos ahuecaban su pecho, e incluso a través de su sostén, el tacto de sus dedos la estremecía. Qué extraño. Qué inapropiado. Odiaba el comportamiento de Jacob con Tanya, y ahora se preguntaba cómo sería hacer el amor con Edward.

Hipócrita. Por otra parte, su relación con Jacob probablemente no sobreviviría a este fin de semana, se dio cuenta con profundo dolor. Sin embargo, salir de esta cama sería una idea inteligente. Con mucha precaución, movió la mano de Edward y comenzó a deslizarse pulgadas por debajo de su brazo.

-Estoy despierto, dulzura, así que todas esas maniobras no son necesarias. -Su mano se deslizó para tomar posesión de su pecho nuevamente, esta vez aliviándose debajo de su sujetador sobre su piel desnuda. Ante la rugosa caricia de sus dedos, su pezón se endureció, y un pico de excitación disparó directamente a su núcleo.

-Bueno, ahora -él murmuró, con su pulgar rodeando el pezón.

-Escucha, no quiero…

-No, tu problema es lo que tú quieres. -Él rodó, y su peso la aplanó sobre la cama. Y oh, él se sentía increíblemente bien. Podía sentir sus bragas comenzar a humedecerse. Presionando suavemente para abrirle las piernas, ubicó sus caderas entre sus muslos.

-Edward, -susurró, -no. -Ella empujó contra un pecho tan sólido como una roca, e igualmente inamovible.

.Bella, sí. Me debes un beso de buenos días al menos. -Añadió con una falsa voz severa, -Te salvé la vida, ya sabes. Bien podrías haber muerto allí afuera.

La tenue luz del otro cuarto jugaba sobre su barba ensombreciéndole la mandíbula. Las líneas resplandecían de las esquinas de ojos, arrugándose cuando ella lo miraba. Su erección presionaba contra la unión de sus piernas, la única barrera eran sus delgadas bragas. Cuando ella extendió las manos sobre su pecho, el rizado vello no podía disimular los duros músculos como piedras debajo.

Al igual que antes, presionarse contra su enorme cuerpo, la hacía sentirse suave y femenina y muy tentada- .¿Un beso? No más.

-Es un comienzo. -Inclinó la cabeza hacia la curva donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro. El excitante contraste de sus aterciopelados labios contra la rugosidad de su barba matinal despertaba una agitación más profunda en su vientre.

Con sus manos apretó sus anchos hombros, y ella no sabía si empujarlo más cerca o más lejos. -No debería hacer esto.

Él resolvió el problema moviéndose a su boca, retumbando una risa cuando ella la mantuvo cerrada. Un fuerte mordisco sobre su labio inferior la hizo gritar por el asombro, y su lengua se zambulló adentro. Su beso era habilidoso y experimentado... y abrumador.

El exigente empuje de su lengua la hacía pensar en otros lugares donde podría estar empujando. Cada vez que se movía, su polla chocaba contra su coño, cada toque era como una chispa de sensación. Ella apretó sus dedos sobre sus hombros mientras trataba de encontrar su deteriorado equilibrio.

La mano de él le acarició el pecho, la palma tan grande que podía sostenerlo plenamente. Cuando él succionaba su lengua dentro de su boca, un dolor de necesidad ardía a través del cuerpo de ella. Lenta, minuciosamente, la besó sin límites, y en el momento en que él levantó la cabeza, ella tenía los dedos enterrados en su grueso cabello.

Sosteniéndose sobre un codo, le acarició el pecho. -Cuando te quitaste la camisa ayer tuve problemas para mantenerme lejos, -murmuró. Sus dedos haciendo círculos sobre el pezón y luego haciendo rodar el pico. Sus ojos fijos en su cara, aumentó la presión hasta que las chispas dispararon directo a su sexo, y su mitad inferior se volvió líquida. El golpe suave de su dedo pulgar alivió la palpitación, y luego se trasladó al otro pecho.

Oh Dios, él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pintándola como si fuera un lienzo, cada pincelada profundizaba la intensidad. -Edward, -murmuró, temblando cuando sensaciones desconocidas se precipitaron a través de ella.

Su mano se quedó quieta, presionando contra su pecho y sosteniéndolo aún mientras la estudiaba. -¿Demasiado? -preguntó en voz baja.

-No lo sé... -Dios, su cuerpo estaba en llamas fuera de control, y ella quería sus manos sobre toda ella. Lo quería a él dentro de ella con una intensidad que no había sentido antes.

No. Ella no tenía relaciones sexuales con desconocidos. Tomó una respiración, y el olor de él le hizo girar la cabeza.

-Está bien, Bella. -Su siguiente beso fue más suave, menos exigente, la mano sobre su pecho se suavizó. Su cuerpo retrocedió dentro de su control cuando la necesidad empezó a bajar la temperatura. Un alivio, pero un poco decepcionante. Su respiración se tranquilizó.

Echándose hacia atrás, él la miró con el acero verdes de sus ojos. Después de un segundo, la intensa mirada la hizo sentirse vulnerable. Ella empezó a sentarse.

Su mano entre sus pechos la aplastó como a un panqueque, haciéndole aumentar el pulso. Un escalofrío de emoción recorrió su cuerpo, y él entornó los ojos. -No tan vainilla como te ves, ¿verdad? -Su mano no se detuvo, manteniéndola presionada contra el colchón.

Su voz salió temblorosa. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Su sonrisa lenta hizo vacilar a su pulso. Aún entre sus piernas, le cogió las manos y le levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza. Atrapando sus muñecas con una gran mano, las ancló por encima de la almohada.

-Hey. -Ella luchó, y él apretó con más fuerza. Sus brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, su peso sobre sus caderas... Ella no podía moverse. El miedo se arremolinó a través de ella, acompañado por una ola de calor sorprendente. -Déjame ir. -Su voz salió ronca.

-¿Quieres que lo haga? -Con su mano libre, empujó su sostén hacia arriba, y la banda elástica se quedó capturada en los rígidos picos de sus pezones. Pasó el dedo por una fruncida aureola, luego la otra, y de alguna manera ellos se apretaron aún más. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando el placer se precipitó a través suyo.

Sus dedos jugaban con sus pechos mientras sus ojos verdes estaban centrados en su rostro. -Basta con mirarte -murmuró. -Toda confundida y excitada. -Su voz profunda. -Tú sabes, pequeña rebelde, con tus manos restringidas, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.

Instintivamente, ella luchó. No llegó a nada, su agarre era inflexible, su fuerza inmensa. Y con cada inútil intento otra corriente de excitación se disparaba a través de ella, hasta que le dolía el coño por la necesidad. Jadeando, miró para arriba a su intensa mirada.

Él se rió entre dientes, luego empujó su pecho hacia arriba para poder tomarlo en su boca. Caliente. Húmeda.

Ella gimió. El sonido la sobresaltó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni siquiera lo conocía.

Cuando se esforzó en contra del agarre en sus manos, él mordió con cuidado sobre su pezón. El dolor agudo crepitó directamente a su clítoris, golpeando con un choque que la hizo apretarse por dentro. Oh Dios. Ella se estaba ahogando en la sensación. En el calor.

Lamió sobre el pico distendido, su lengua caliente, el aliento le refrescó la piel, y luego la mordió de nuevo. Su espalda se arqueó sin control, empujando sus pechos hacia arriba.

-Muy bonita, pequeña rebelde, -murmuró, pasó al otro pecho hasta que ambos estaban hinchados, los pezones apretados y doloridos. Cuando él se sentó sobre sus rodillas, ella se las arregló para volver a respirar. Al menos hasta que vio su mirada moverse por su cuerpo. Gracias a Dios la luz era tenue, pero desafortunadamente no lo suficiente para ocultar el tamaño de sus caderas. Por qué él tenía que ver…

-Voy a prestarte un par de calzoncillos, -dijo, rompiendo sus pensamientos. Tomando las tiras de su ropa interior, arrancó un lado, luego el otro, y arrojó el tejido destruido al suelo.

-¡Hey! -dijo indignada, a pesar de la emoción que cursaba a través de ella por su acción. Entonces se dio cuenta... si sus manos estaban allí, entonces sus brazos ya no estaban inmovilizados. Ella tiró los brazos hacia abajo y trató de incorporarse. Él puso una mano en el medio de su pecho y la empujó hacia abajo. Con un rápido movimiento o dos, tomó sus muñecas por la fuerza, sujetándolas en una mano otra vez, ubicándolas sobre su estómago.

Él la miró por un momento, la mano libre acariciaba un pecho. -Tú no estás lista para que te tome, -murmuró. -Pero vamos a ir un poco más por este camino.

Manteniendo sus manos ancladas sobre su estómago, se condujo hacia abajo entre sus muslos. Cuando se inclinó hacia un lado, atrapó su pierna izquierda debajo de su cintura. Él se incorporó sobre el codo derecho, utilizando la misma mano que sujetaba sus muñecas. Con la rodilla, él empujó hacia afuera su pierna derecha.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Ella se retorció, demasiado consciente de cómo había trabado sus piernas abiertas. Su ropa interior había desaparecido, su coño desvalido.

-Me estoy complaciendo a mí mismo, dulzura. Me gusta ver a una mujer abierta y vulnerable, -dijo, su mirada corriendo por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en la unión de sus piernas. -Pero si no estás interesada en continuar, pararemos ahora mismo.

Su mano libre se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su montículo y tocó sus pliegues, luego presionó contra su traicionera humedad. Oh Dios. Ella cerró los ojos contra la diversión en su rostro.

-Se siente como si estuvieras interesada en mí, -murmuró. Con un dedo, acarició hacia abajo entre sus labios y volvió hacia arriba para rodear su clítoris. Cada circuito incrementaba los latidos de sus nervios allí, y ella podía sentir cómo se engrosaba. Su dedo nunca redujo el movimiento, nunca fue más rápido. Nunca tocaba el nudo donde la necesidad era más intensa.

Un atenuado gemido se le escapó, y levantó sus caderas.

-No puedes empujarme para ir más rápido, pequeña. -Soltó una profunda carcajada. -De hecho, no puedes hacer nada en absoluto, yo voy a follarte con el dedo hasta que te corras.

Su aliento se entrecortó ante sus palabras señalando su impotencia. Ella se esforzó contra su poderoso agarre, y su incapacidad para moverse comenzó una profunda agitación en su interior. Ella había odiado cuando Jacob le pedía indicaciones. Este hombre no pedía nada, simplemente le informaba. Ni siquiera le permitía moverse. Como si su vulnerabilidad hubiera sido la chispa, su sangre quemaba por sus venas.

-No -susurró. Esto era demasiado incorrecto.

-Sí -susurró él en respuesta. Cuando ella tironeó con fuerza otra vez, él empujó un dedo dentro de su vagina, duro y rápido. Ella contuvo la respiración. El atormentador disparo de placer devastó sus sentidos, haciéndole girar la cabeza. Sus hinchados labios vaginales palpitaban mientras su dedo se deslizaba hacia adentro y afuera con un ritmo implacable, hasta que su vagina pulsaba con él, hasta que sus entrañas se apretaron alrededor de la intrusión.

No se detuvo.

Agregó otro dedo, y ella gimió. Incluso mientras el placer aumentaba, la presión se acumulaba en su interior, la intensidad aterraba. Sus caderas se levantaron, rogando por más. Sus piernas temblaban, luchando contra su cuerpo inflexible.

Su pulgar le dedicó suficiente tiempo a su clítoris, deslizándose directamente sobre él cada vez que sus dedos se sumergían dentro de ella. Un golpe, y otro y otro. Su cuerpo se enroscaba más y más fuerte mientras la ardiente tormenta continuaba.

Cuando se detuvo, ella se movió, trató de moverse, sólo las muñecas estaban atrapadas en sus inflexibles garras. Ella no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse.

Su pulgar rodó sobre su clítoris, y el clímax explotó dentro de ella como fuegos artificiales en la oscuridad, encegueciendo y ensordeciendo. Sus caderas corcovearon descontroladamente en contra de su mano cuando un torbellino de placer arrancó través de ella.

Sus dedos sobre ella hacían explotar cada espasmo, cada parpadeo de su pulgar sobre su clítoris enviaba otra oleada de éxtasis a través de ella hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

-Detente. -Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, sus dedos presionaron más profundamente en su interior, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás débilmente.

-Oh, no es suficiente todavía, -murmuró. -Tú tienes otro estremecimiento o dos en ti. -Su pulgar rozó suave como una pluma sobre su nudo más sensible. Su vagina se apretó y onduló alrededor de sus dedos.

Lo hizo de nuevo.

-Dios, -se quejó ella.

Él se rió entre dientes, facilitando sus dedos hacia fuera, e incluso eso la hizo estremecer. Sin soltarle las muñecas, se deslizó a su lado. -Muy bonito. Me gusta esa mirada aturdida. -Poniendo la mano a lo largo de su mandíbula, le inclinó la cabeza y tomó su boca con dureza. Su cabeza comenzó a girar de nuevo.

Y de repente, sus manos estaban libres. Ella parpadeó y miró fijamente a su rígido rostro.

Sus labios se curvaron mientras suavizaba el pulgar sobre su mejilla. -Maldita sea, eres tentadora. -Con un suspiro, dio la vuelta y salió de la cama.

Su cuerpo se enfrió sin el calor de él a su lado, y ella se sentía desnuda por dentro, como si él hubiera robado su confianza. ¿Qué había hecho ella? No lo conocía, y le permitió mantenerla presionada. Tocándola.

Haciéndola correrse con más fuerza de lo que nunca había llegado. Cerró los ojos y tomó un par de respiraciones profundas. No pienses en eso. Ella había tenido una noche interesante y jugado un poco. Eso era todo lo que esto había sido. Y ahora había llegado la mañana otra vez. Frunciendo el ceño ante las sombreadas estrías de sus piernas, arrastró las mantas contra su pecho. No debería haber notado sus cicatrices, gracias a Dios. Se sentó, tratando de ignorar la sensación fláccida de sus músculos.

De una cómoda, Edward sacó sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa, totalmente inconsciente de su desnudez. Parecía aún más grande sin ropa. Todo poderosos músculos y una erección muy grande.

La culpa se deslizó a través de ella. Le había dado un orgasmo como ella había soñado, y ella no le había dado nada. La idea de tener sus manos sobre ella otra vez la ponía nerviosa. Excitada. Preocupada. ¿Cuán lejos ella iría si él la tocaba otra vez? Pero lo justo era justo. Ella se había corrido, y él no. -¿Y tú?

Obviamente al ver su mirada sobre su polla, él regresó a la cama. Sus ojos verdes se arrugaron. -Tienes un corazón blando, ¿no? Pero estamos hechos, Bella. Empujé tus límites lo suficiente para un día.

Cuando él se apartó, ella no podía encontrar su voz, si hubiera podido descubrir qué decir de todos modos.

Se puso los jeans y una camisa de franela azul. -Voy a dejar que Thor salga y haga una rápida verificación del terreno. Tienes tiempo para una ducha si quieres darte una aquí. Dudo que alguien suba por un rato.

Ella sabía que él había hecho la oferta para que no tenga que volver a su cabaña y ver a Jacob con Tanya. La reflexión le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. -Gracias. Eso es muy agradable de tu parte.

Su sonrisa fue devastadora, y se dio cuenta que no había visto realmente su sonrisa antes. Él se inclinó sobre ella y le cogió la cara entre sus grandes manos. -Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero agradable nunca. Y si te veo toda suave y rosada en mi cama por más tiempo, voy a empujarte sobre tu espalda y tomarte de cada manera que se me pueda ocurrir. Así que mejor me voy, mientras todavía pueda hacerlo.

Sus palabras y la imagen de él... tomándola… como quería calentaron su piel más rápidamente que un sauna. Él le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó su boca en cambio. Profundamente. A conciencia.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él antes de que ella contuviera la respiración.

Con Thor a su lado, Edward acechó el camino hacia las cabañas. El congelado aire de las montañas necesitaba trabajar con mayor rapidez; sus jeans habían pasado de incómodos hasta bien entrado en dolorosos. Debería haber salido antes de ese último beso.

Pero alejarse en ese punto había sido condenadamente imposible. Las mantas que había sujetado habían engordado sus pechos llenos y revelaban la suave curva de sus hombros. Pálidos hombros con tentadoras pecas. Y su boca había estado rosada, húmeda e hinchada por sus besos. Cristo ten piedad, ¿cómo se sentirían esos labios alrededor de su pene?

Infierno. Pateó una rama caída fuera del camino y aumentó su ritmo. Ni siquiera consideró tomarla en la cama.

Ella ya tenía un hombre.

No es que fuera un eficaz elemento disuasivo, se daba cuenta. Demasiado tentador arrebatarla lejos del idiota. Él necesitaba una mejor razón para evitarla.

Primera razón: Ella era una chica de ciudad. Gran discrepancia. Mira la ropa. Llevaba un traje para un refugio de montaña. Jeans de diseño. Incluso no tenía sus propios zapatos para caminar. Por la mirada en su cara ayer, nunca había visitado antes una montaña, por no hablar de un bosque. Infierno, probablemente ejercitaba en una cinta de caminar en un club de salud con aire acondicionado en lugar de al aire libre.

Ella vivía en una ciudad, y él tenía que vivir en las montañas. Sus pesadillas aseguraban eso, y aseguraban que él debía dormir solo y quedarse solo. Incluso ahora, sentía la falta de sueño de las últimas dos noches arrastrándose hasta él.

Aparte de la atracción física, no tenían nada en común.

Su boca se torció en una mueca irónica. Elemento disuasorio bastante inútil teniendo en cuenta que cuando iba a visitar El Refugio Oscuro en San Francisco, no tenía problemas en absoluto para disfrutar de las chicas de la ciudad. Y siendo un tío, él no se desentendería de una atracción física agradable de todos modos. Había disfrutado como el infierno teniendo su cuerpo caliente, curvado contra el suyo toda la noche y no le importaría repetirlo una o dos veces, aunque él tuviera que quedarse sin dormir.

Por desgracia, no se contentaría con solo abrazarla otra vez. No después de haber tenido sus dedos en su pequeño coño mojado. Sacudió la cabeza, recordando cómo sus ojos verde bosque lo habían observado acicalados y luego humedecidos porque él había sido amable con ella. Joder, si supiera las cosas oscuras que quería hacerle, hubiera salido corriendo a los gritos por la montaña.

Él resopló, pensando en cómo había escondido los puños encadenados a la cabecera y a los pies de la cama, debajo del colchón. ¿Habría tenido pánico si los hubiera encontrado? Probablemente.

Aunque muchas mujeres normales disfrutaban representando una fantasía de violación como la de esta mañana, la sumisión real las aterrorizaba.

Pero ¿y si Bella tenía más agallas que las otras? ¿Era más audaz? La visualizó con sus brazos restringidos sobre su cabeza, asegurados con los puños con la fuerza suficiente como para que sus pechos se arqueen hacia arriba. Burlando esos suaves pezones rosados hasta que... Como el infierno. ¿La tímida y modesta Bella disfrutando de eso? No iba a pasar.

Y a pesar de que podría jugar al sexo vainilla una o dos veces, quería más. Necesitaba más. Y fácilmente podría conseguir más. Un competente Dom rara vez carecía de compañera. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sonarían los gemidos de Bella si él la atara y la embromara hasta que rogara por la liberación.

Hizo una mueca. Ella haría bien se mantenerse alejada de él. Si no lo hacía, él le enseñaría cosas que los swingers nunca habían pensado.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Bella se duchó y se vistió, arrugando la nariz al tener que ponerse la ropa del día anterior. Jacob sería mejor que tuviera a esa rubia... persona fuera después del desayuno o ella golpearía la puerta.

Café. Necesitaba café antes de que su cerebro funcionara. Y ella necesitaba definitivamente la cafeína antes de pensar en anoche y esta mañana. Jacob. Edward. Sexo.

Necesitaba café...

Bajó las escaleras y chequeó el albergue. Alguien, probablemente Edward, había prendido el fuego, y el calor irradiaba por la habitación. Sólo tres personas permanecían, entrelazados en el sofá más grande. El hombre levantó la cabeza ante el sonido de los pasos suaves de Bella, luego sacudió a las mujeres sobre él. -Ustedes dos se supone que prepararán el desayuno, ¿recuerdan?

-Al diablo con eso. Estoy durmiendo, -dijo una mujer.

.Si trato de cocinar, voy a vomitar, maldita sea, -la otra mujer se quejó. -¿Por qué me dejaste beber tanto anoche?

-¿Cómo podía detenerte? -La cabeza del hombre se dejó caer sobre el brazo del sofá. Suspiros, quejas, y luego silencio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella se dirigió a la cocina. Vacía. Encendió la cafetera, apoyándose sobre el mostrador hasta que pudo lograr una taza llena, luego se quemó la boca con los primeros tragos. Cuando la cafeína comenzó a trabajar, parecía como si el mundo se iluminara de tonos apagados a todo el espectro de la vida mientras su cerebro recobraba vida. Sin importar lo que los historiadores indicaran, AC realmente significaba "Antes café".

_BC en el original: Abrev. de Antes de Cristo. La autora hace un juego de palabras con la sigla indicando "Before Coffee" (Primero café). _

Después de tomar otra taza, estudió las posibilidades para el desayuno. La nevera contenía libras de tocino, cartones de huevos, y mantequilla. Papas en un recipiente. Harina y sal en un armario. Ella no había cocinado para más de dos personas desde su trabajo durante la universidad, pero nadie olvida cómo hacer huevos revueltos, y le daba algo útil para hacer.

Y algo para alejar su mente de la noche anterior. El recuerdo del sólido cuerpo de Edward parecía impreso en ella. Peló las patatas y recordó cómo él la había presionado contra el colchón y la besó, su prominente polla contra su estómago. ¿Le hubiera permitido tomarla si él lo hubiese intentado?

Sus muslos se apretaron ante una repentina sensación pulsátil en su clítoris. ¿Cómo no había sido más valiente? ¿O menos valiente? Si hubiera sido inflexible en su negativa, él no la habría empujado, y ella no se sentiría tan... obscena y muy avergonzada. Y caliente.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía haberse interesado en un swinger o dos en cambio? Ellos no eran tan aterradores. Qué le había hecho a ella... inmovilizando sus brazos. La forma en que le había hablado y observado. Dejó escapar un gemido. Muy emocionante y muy aterrador en cierta modo.

La folló con los dedos. Toda una expresión. Pero eso era justo lo que había hecho. Su interior se estremeció ante el recuerdo de sus callosos dedos resbalando con su propia humedad, deslizándose a través de sus pliegues, empujándolos profundamente en su interior. Nunca se había corrido así en su vida. Nunca. "Detente", le había dicho, y "Oh, no es suficiente todavía", él había contestado y siguió haciendo lo que quería con su cuerpo.

Que Jacob estuviera constantemente preguntando lo que ella quería en la cama la había irritado. Edward no preguntó, y a su cuerpo le encantó. Eso fue exactamente lo que más la asustaba en todo este asunto. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma una mujer necesitada o una presa fácil, pero seguramente actuó de esa manera con él. Entonces, ¿dónde la dejaba eso?

El sexo... Ok, totalmente impresionante. El hombre... magnífico. Las posibles consecuencias... no se pueden prever. No más juegos con Edward. Si quería explorar el sexo escabroso, lo practicaría con uno de los guapos swingers. Uno de los muy disponibles swingers.

Puso las papas en el fregadero y se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque circundante. Ellos estaban disponibles, se repitió a sí misma. Disponibles y muy dispuestos a follar a cualquier mujer en el lugar. Sabiendo que casi desterró cualquier atracción hacia ella. Con un bufido de una carcajada, cogió la patata, y continuó pelándola. Monógama "R".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acordó de la fantasía que había tenido antes de aceptar el intento de este fin de semana. Ahora que lo pensaba, su fantasía no había incluido una multitud de hombres, sino sólo uno. Un hombre entraba en su habitación. Tal vez ella dudaría, y él la agarraría, la clavaría contra el colchón, obligándola a cooperar. Frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba parecido a esta mañana con Edward. Entonces, ¿qué decía eso acerca de ella?

No quería a los swingers, ¿quería ser amedrentada? Se mordió el labio. Hablaba sobre algo políticamente incorrecto, especialmente para una feminista como ella.

Mientras cortaba las patatas, consideró sus opciones para el resto del fin de semana y llegó a una conclusión. Jacob simplemente tendría que llevarla a casa. Ella no podía soportar quedarse otra noche, viendo a Jacob andar por ahí, y esquivando a los otros hombres. Había cometido un error. En grande.

Sus labios se curvaron. Pero esta mañana lo compensó todo, incluso si eso la dejaba inestable. Y malditamente confusa. Él había restringido sus manos, ¿por qué eso la ponía tan caliente?

Casa. Hora de irse a casa, Bella. Una punzada de culpa la recorrió. Un largo viaje. En el momento en que Jacob la hubiera dejado en casa y regresara de nuevo aquí, el día se habría ido.

De todas maneras.

Puso a freír unas patatas y preparó rápidamente unas galletas antes de poner el tocino en el horno. Sonrió mientras la fragancia llenaba la habitación.

Jessica y Mike entraron en la cocina, mirando bastante animados.

-Estoy muerto de hambre, -dijo Mike, ampliando las fosas de la nariz. -Pensé que habría algo de comer ahora. ¿No se suponía que Vanessa y Emily cocinarían hoy?

-Están un poquito indispuestas, -dijo Bella a la ligera. -Y yo soy madrugadora. -Metió las galletas en el horno caliente con una satisfacción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Cocinar sólo para ella nunca valió la pena la molestia.

Después de dar vuelta las patatas cortadas en cuadraditos, empezó a batir los huevos. Mientras contaba en su cabeza, oyó algo que rascaba en la puerta de atrás y luego un gemido bajo. La cáscara de huevo se rompió en su mano.

Mike se dirigió a la puerta de atrás.

-¡No! -el pulso de Bella comenzó a correr. -Ningún perro en la cocina. Nunca. -.Él sólo se sienta allí en la puerta, -dijo Nike. -Siempre llega y…

-Absolutamente no. -Bella lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que se dio por vencido.

-¿Cómo sabes cuánto hacer? -Jessica preguntó. -Yo nunca preparé un desayuno para más de cuatro personas antes.

Bella se limpió la mano, después vertió un poco de leche. -Me abrí paso en la universidad trabajando en la cocina de una fraternidad. La mamá de la fraternidad creció en un rancho en Texas, así que aprendí a hacer comida rural. -Gracias, Maybelle. Condimentó los huevos y frunció el ceño entonces. -¿Me traes el queso del frigorífico?

Un segundo después, un bloque de queso apareció sobre la mesada. -Gra... -Su voz se atoró en su garganta mientras sus ojos veían la mano que sostenía el queso. Oscuro bronceado, cicatrices en los nudillos. Poderosas y fuertes. Ella sabía cuán fácilmente esas manos podían fijar a una mujer a la cama. Su estómago se agitó como si alojara a un pájaro rebelde. -Gracias. -Jalando una fortificante respiración, levantó la vista.

Sus mejillas se plegaron, y sus ojos se comprimieron. -No hay de qué, dulzura. Huele bien.

Seguramente el calor en su cara lo provocaba el horno.

Edward pasó un dedo hacia abajo de su mejilla, acercándose hasta que su pecho rozaba sus senos. Sus pezones se apretaron casi dolorosamente, como si recordaran su toque. Como si estuviesen doloridos por más.

Inclinándose hacia abajo, él murmuró: -Esas mejillas rosadas, pequeña rebelde, hacen que me pregunte en qué estás pensando.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo para decir, él le dio un tirón a un mechón suelto de su cabello y dejó la cocina.

* * *

**Uyyuyy! Ésto está que arde! Cómo seguirá la historia?**

**Dejen Reviews chiquitinas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta historia contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

**A disfrutar!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-No voy a llevarte a casa. -Jacob pasó la navaja sobre su barbilla, mirándose en el espejo empañado de su cuarto de baño en la cabaña.

Ella finalmente había corrido para regañarlo después del desayuno, y ahora él ni siquiera la miraba. Bella frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. -Jacob, yo no…

-Lo siento, nena -la interrumpió. -Pero he estado esperando estas vacaciones con el club desde hace meses. No voy a arruinarlas porque tú estás demasiado tensa para disfrutar.

-No estoy tensa, -dijo con un hilo de voz. -Simplemente no me gusta que los extraños me manoseen. Y lo siento. Venir aquí fue un error.

-No mi error, -señaló chapoteando agua sobre su rostro para quitar la crema de afeitar. -Puedes coger el coche si quieres, yo volveré con alguien.

-No sé cómo manejar con palanca de cambios.

-Oh. Me había olvidado. Bueno, entonces, creo que estás atrapada hasta el miércoles. -Se volvió y dijo, -el hermano de Edward está llevando a algunas personas para ver las cataratas de Yosemite esta tarde. Dijiste que querías ver el lugar.

-Sí. -Ella apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos sonaron. -¿Por lo menos vas a dejarme la cabaña a mí? Tú puedes mudarte con alguno de los otros.

-No. -Él acarició su cara seca. -Nos hemos dado cuenta que funciona mejor si los hombres se quedan en las cabañas, y las mujeres deambulan. A menos que alguien quiera un libre-para-todos, y entonces usamos la sala del albergue. Así que necesito la cabaña. Pero eres bienvenida a utilizarla también. Un par de mujeres realmente disfrutan de los tríos.

Correcto. -Eso no funcionará para mí, Jacob.

Dio un suspiro exagerado. -Mira, no es mi problema, pero voy a hablar con Edward y ver si tiene una cabaña vacía. Lo dudo, pero le preguntaré.

-Gracias. -No te esfuerces demasiado. Ella le hizo un gesto protocolario y se fue. Jacob bien podría hablar con Edward, si ella le pidiera una cabaña, probablemente terminaría en su cama… otra vez. Frunció el ceño. Anoche no había sido exactamente su decisión, y ellos no habían hecho mucho más... realmente... pero una segunda vez significaría sexo real. Presionó una mano sobre su estómago, donde su supuestamente inexistente libido estaba dando algunas volteretas. Maldita sea.

Jacob podría sentirse cómodo jugando con amantes diferentes, pero ella no lo estaba. Si se fuera a la cama con Edward, en plan de hacer el amor, entonces, eso básicamente significaba que ella consideraba su relación con Jacob terminada. Se detuvo y se apoyó contra un árbol, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Podría alguna vez dejar pasar haber visto a Jacob con Tanya?

Pero habían estado tan bien juntos, y él había dicho lo mismo.

Pero ¿estaría dispuesto a abandonar el club de intercambio de parejas? Dudoso, Bella, dudoso. ¿Dónde los dejaba eso? Terminar y romper el contrato y volver a estar soltera. Sola.

Su respiración se estremeció través de ella, y luego apretó los labios. La vida era lo que era, y ella tenía que enfrentar los hechos. Una mujer monógama no permanecía con un hombre que quería un paquete variado de mujeres. Suspiró. ¿Qué decía eso sobre sus deficiencias que él tenía que ir jugando con otras mujeres? Seguro, ella podía convencerse a sí misma que a él sólo le gustaba el swing, pero eso no ayudaba al sentimiento subyacente de que ella no daba la talla. Demasiado gorda, demasiado aburrida.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió por el camino hacia el albergue. Caminando por una curva, se detuvo en seco. El perro miró desde el centro del camino. Oh Dios, oh Dios. Dio un paso atrás, pero él avanzaba sobre ella. Sus orejas estaban alertas.

Cuando lo tuvo a treinta centímetros, su corazón latía con tanta violencia que pensó que iba a vomitar. No corras. Correr lo hará saltar sobre ti y desgarrarte y...

Él olió sus jeans. No pudo reprimir el lloriqueo, y él la miró, gruñendo.

-Thor. -Edward estaba parado en el recodo del camino. -Ven aquí.

El alivio se precipitó a través de ella e hizo entrecortar su respiración. Sin embargo, no podía moverse.

Dando un último gruñido, el perro corrió hacia su dueño.

Edward llegó a Bella justo cuando sus piernas se aflojaron. Él la agarró, sus manos firmes alrededor de su cintura. -Serénate. -Él la cogió en sus brazos, se sentó en un tronco caído al borde del camino, y la acunó tan fácilmente como si fuera una niña pequeña. A medida que su aroma la rodeaba, se las arregló para tomar un aliento y parecía no poder obtener suficiente aire.

Segura. Ella estaba a salvo.

Sin hablar, él la abrazó mientras ella se estremecía, mientras se enterraba más en sus brazos, mientras estabilizaba su respiración. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que él le estaba acariciando la espalda, no dando unas falsas palmaditas tranquilizadoras, sino largos barridos de su cálida y firme mano. Su respiración lentamente cambió para adaptarse al ritmo.

Por último, cuando no podía posponerlo más, ella se movió, tratando de ignorar el rubor por la humillación. En qué idiota se había convertido. Anoche y ahora.

Los brazos de él se aflojaron, y ella se incorporó. -Gracias, Edward. -Ella se preparó y lo miró a la cara, esperando compasión. Quizás algún disgusto.

Su expresión contenía simpatía solamente. Y curiosidad. -Thor es intimidante, lo sé, pero nunca he visto a alguien tan asustado de él. ¿Por qué?

Ella se deslizó fuera de su regazo para sentarse junto a él antes de señalar al perro para que se aleje unos metros de distancia. Apenas logró contenerse para arrastrarse al regazo de Edward otra vez. ¿Por qué el perro no se iba?

Los dedos callosos tomaron su barbilla y levantaron su cara, obligándola a quitar los ojos del perro. Pensativamente, él la estudió. -¿Por qué tanto miedo a los perros?

Ella no quería recordar nada de eso. Nunca. Olvídate de hablar de ello. Trató de mover la cabeza. Dios sabía que su voz no iba a funcionar bien.

Él no la liberó. Su voz profunda. -Bella, respóndeme.

-Uno me m-mordió.

-Cuéntame, dulzura. Puedo ver que hay más que eso. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

-Cuando tenía diez años. -Bajo la intensidad de su mirada, las palabras salían por ella, feos recuerdos que no había podido compartir con nadie. -Estaba patinando en el parque y un perro... -El recuerdo del perro se había borrado de su mente. Sus puños se apretaron, y apartó la mirada.

-No, mírame.

Cuando su mirada volvió hacia él, le pasó sus cálidas manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus brazos.

-Cuéntame más. ¿Cómo era de grande el perro?

Se estremeció al recordar cómo la había atacado, gruñendo, mostrando los dientes, el pelo en la espalda erizado como el perro de aquí. El perro. ¿Dónde estaba Thor? Se dio la vuelta.

Edward ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su barbilla. -Mírame, dulzura. ¿Un perro grande?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y encontró que su voz funcionaba. En su mayor parte. -Grande. -No había palabras para describir el tamaño del mismo. -Vino hacia mí, gruñendo, y traté de salir corriendo.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Sí. El médico dijo que no debería haber corrido. Pero me iba a atacar de todos modos.

-Lo tengo. -Le soltó el rostro y la levantó, sentándola nuevamente en su regazo. Sin hablar, la sostenía contra él. Sus brazos rodeándola eran poderosos, su pecho sólido. Nada más podía pasarle. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

-Continúa. Sácalo todo, -dijo. -Corriste. Entonces, ¿qué?

-Él atacó, se apoderó de una de mis piernas. Caí. -Su cabeza se había agrietado contra el hormigón, y el dolor había estado en todas partes, golpeando una y otra vez. -Eso... Podría haber muerto, sólo que grité. Un hombre tenía un bate de béisbol.

-Dios, mi amor. -Los brazos de Edward se apretaron. -Eras sólo un bebé.

-Me cosieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero -ella se encogió de hombros. -Tengo las cicatrices. -Podía oír a sus compañeros de clase burlándose, "Fea, fea, fea".

-Bueno, voy a darles una mirada más cercana más tarde, -dijo.

Ella se puso rígida. -No lo harás.

Él se rió entre dientes y luego la levantó como una muñeca, colocándola en el tronco entre sus piernas con la espalda contra su pecho. -Mientras tanto, tú y Thor necesitan hacerse amigos.

-De ninguna manera. -Intentó ponerse de pie, y un brazo como de hierro se cerró alrededor de su cintura.

-Dame la mano. -Se estiró a su alrededor y puso la palma de su mano delante de su cintura. -Bella.

Cuando él usaba esa voz, ese tono, ¿por qué ella le obedecía? Ella no era así en absoluto, sin embargo, él la hacía sentirse muy segura. Su mano se deslizó en la de él.

Su voz afectuosa. -Buena chica. -Él se movió apenas. -Thor, ven aquí y saluda a la dama.

Thor caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos. Cuando Bella trató de retroceder, el cuerpo inflexible de Edward detrás de ella lo impidió. La mano libre se ella lo apretó con fuerza, clavándole los dedos cuando el perro se acercó.

Los ojos del perro parecían maliciosos, y ella no pudo ahogar un gemido.

La mano de Edward sostenía firme la de ella mientras el perro olfateaba sus dedos. -Es una amiga, Thor. Deja de meterte con ella, ha pasado un mal momento.

Como si entendiera, el perro levantó la vista. Ella estaba temblando incontrolablemente, queriendo sólo correr. El perro olfateó su mano de nuevo, y entonces le lamió la palma.

-Me quiere comer, -susurró. -Por favor, por favor, déjame ir.

Una carcajada resonó en su oído. -No, cariño. Yo soy el que te va a comer. Thor sólo lame a la gente que le gusta. Es su versión de un abrazo.

-¿En serio? -No había estado tan cerca de un perro desde el ataque. Había cruzado la calle para evitar cualquier cosa más grande que un poodle miniatura. Si la gente tenía perros, no los visitaba. -Mira sus dientes. -Afilados y enormes y salvajes.

-Thor es una mezcla, un mestizo. Calculamos que es parte pastor alemán, parte siberiano y parte collie. ¿Recuerdas a Lassie? Lassie era un Collie. -La voz pragmática la consoló mientras Edward se apoderaba de su mano, obligándola a acariciar la cabeza de Thor.

La cola del perro se movió ligeramente, de ida y vuelta. Incluso Bella sabía que era una buena cosa. Edward no se detuvo, haciéndole acariciar al perro una y otra vez.

-Ahora los perros esquimales tienden a ser tímidos y no les gusta la gente, -dijo Edward, su voz un murmullo en su oído. -Pero los pastores son tíos inteligentes y quieren estar con los seres humanos, ya que se aburren fácilmente. Los Collies son protectores naturales. Lo que sea que necesite ser salvado, el collie es su perro. Las tres razas están acostumbradas a trabajar con el hombre.

Los músculos de Bella se habían relajado, y después de un segundo, se dio cuenta que él había liberado su mano. Ella estaba acariciando al animal por sí misma. Y él se lo permitía. Quitó su mano hacia atrás. ¿Edward la soltaría ahora?

El perro se movió hacia adelante. A Bella se le cortó la respiración y se encogió hacia atrás contra el inamovible cuerpo a sus espaldas.

Otra pata se movió hacia delante, y entonces el perro puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y se apoyó pesadamente sobre su pierna. Grandes, oscuros ojos la miraron, y su demanda no podría haber sido más evidente si hablara. Acaríciame un poco más.

Esto... él… no era un monstruo. Su risa quedó atrapada en un sollozo, pero se las arregló para poner su mano sobre la cabeza y acariciar su pelaje. Suave pelo.

-Muy bien, cariño. -Edward besó el costado de su cuello. -Has hecho un amigo, y Thor tiene a alguien más para darle la lata acariciándolo. Un buen trabajo diario.

Él la depositó sobre el tronco a su lado antes de levantarse. Inclinándose, puso un duro beso sobre sus labios, luego, chasqueó los dedos al perro y continuó por el camino. Bella los observó hasta que desaparecieron en una esquina del bosque.

Bueno. Ella había acariciado a un perro, y él había movido la cola y la lamió. Su respiración y la frecuencia cardiaca aún seguían siendo demasiado rápidas, pero sonrió. A él le gustaba ella. Y Thor le caía bien.

Se puso en pie y tuvo que aferrarse a un árbol hasta que sus rodillas pararon de tambalearse. Comenzando a bajar por el sendero, se acordó de algo que Edward había dicho. No, cariño. Yo soy el que te va a comer.

El rubor comenzó en la cara y no se detuvo hasta sus curvados dedos dentro de sus zapatillas.

Emmet había vuelto, gracias a Cristo, y Edward no sólo que no tenía que jugar a ser agradable con la gente, sino que incluso había logrado unas dos horas de siesta. Los swingers que habían ido en la camioneta con Emmet para ver el valle de Yosemite habían regresado, satisfechos con su tarde. Los pocos que permanecieron en el albergue habían estado ocupados y muy contentos también con su día, compartiendo cuentos de sus aventuras sobre la mesa de la cena.

Felices campistas hechos para regresar a los negocios.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción, Edward se sirvió una copa de vino y salió a la sala del albergue. Tomando una silla a una pequeña distancia de la multitud, se ubicó para disfrutar de los resultados de una buena comida.

Bella era una buena cocinera. Esta mañana, el desayuno que había hecho lo había dejado sin aliento. Y la cena había sido carne asada con patatas guisadas en sus jugos, salsas, y galletas. Demonios, él podría vivir feliz como un león apenas con esas galletas solamente. Incluso había hecho un pastel. Desde cero. No había tenido este tipo de comidas desde que dejó de rancho de sus padres en Oregón.

Recostado en su silla, tomó un sorbo de vino y estudió a la pequeña rebelde. Un cuaderno de dibujo apoyado en su regazo, creaba caricaturas de los demás con mucha ovación. Él sacudió la cabeza. Para ser del tipo artístico, seguro que no tenía idea de cómo vestirse. Después de volver del viaje a Yosemite con Emmet, se había puesto otra de sus feas camisas, las que cubrían cada curva que tenía. Idiota mujer. Incluso una de sus camisas de franela mostraría su figura en mejor posición. ¿No se daba cuenta de que un hombre nunca se daría cuenta de la rotundidad de su cintura cuando ella tenía tanta redondez por encima de ella?

Tal vez debería decírselo.

Dios, ella se había sentido bien debajo suyo esta mañana, y en su regazo más tarde. Podría haber resistido su atracción física, tal vez, pero cuando ella tembló en sus brazos, mientras la hacía acariciar a Thor, él había perdido la batalla. Esa condenada vulnerabilidad sacaba todos los instintos de protección de un Dom.

Entonces estuvo ese momento en que Thor apoyó la cabeza sobre su pierna, y su alegría reemplazó el miedo. Había tenido la esperanza de una tregua entre ella y el perro, y en lugar de eso él había logrado el comienzo de un verdadero amor. Bebió un sorbo de vino y suspiró. No esperaba que la chica de ciudad fuera tan dulce. Como la arena del desierto, ella se mantenía moviéndose a su alrededor hasta que él nunca podía estar seguro de su paso.

Una cosas él había decidido... Tenía que estar debajo de él otra vez antes de que finalice el fin de semana.

Con una sonrisa, se movió lo suficientemente lejos para poner plenamente su mirada sobre ella. Ella era consciente de su atención, ruborizándose cada vez que le devolvía la mirada, e incluso desde aquí, podía notar que su respiración se volvía rápida y superficial. Un pequeño tímido conejo cuando se trataba de sexo, pero él la atraparía, incluso contra su mejor juicio.

Dándole un descanso, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la silla y se relajó. Tenía un largo día de trabajo por delante de él mañana, y con suerte lograría algunas horas de sueño esta noche.

-…BDSM.

Con esa palabra, la atención de Edward volvió a la conversación, y abrió los ojos. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-Pensé que swinging y lo relacionado con el bondage eran la misma cosa, -dijo Bella a la pareja en el sofá frente a ella, dejando su lápiz abajo.

_Bondage: servidumbre. _

-No, swinging sólo significa sexo abierto. Ahora BDSM significa… -Victoria se frotó la cara colorada al pensar -tres cosas diferentes. SM por Sado-Masoquismo. Y BD es...

-Esclavitud y disciplina, -dijo James. -Atar a la gente y ese tipo de cosas. Y la parte DS significa dominación y sumisión.

No está mal, pensó Edward. Habían mencionado las siglas correctas por lo menos.

Se dio cuenta que Emmet había desaparecido, así que se levantó para hacer las rondas de vino. Parte de sus funciones como dueño del albergue implicaba jugar de camarero. Él disfrutaba de las tareas la mayor parte del tiempo, y antes de que llegaran a ser demasiado molestas, el albergue se vaciaba, y podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

Llenó vasos en su recorrida por la sala, llegando al de Bella justo cuando ella le preguntaba a Victoria, -Conocía algo acerca de las cosas sobre S y M, y he oído hablar del bondage. ¿Pero la dominación y sumisión? Eso no lo entiendo.

El Dom en él no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, no de la mujer que quería. Después de apoyar la botella de vino, se inclinó y pasó los dedos por su pelo. Cuando los apretó, él tuvo el control.

Ella saltó por la sorpresa e intentó tironear con fuerza para alejarse

Con un tirón constante sobre su pelo, la obligó a mirarlo.

Su boca se abrió.

-No tienes permiso para hablar, -gruñó.

No sólo se quedó en silencio, sino que sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente. Sus mejillas encendidas.

Le movió el piso otra vez. Enérgica. Vulnerable. Dulce. ¿Podría realmente ser sumisa también?

La liberó, le tomó la barbilla con la mano, viendo la mirada aturdida en sus ojos. -Eso es dominación, mascota, -dijo. Él sonrió lentamente a medida que su cuerpo se estremecía en sus manos, lo que confirmaba su impresión. -Y eso era sumisión.

Sus ojos azules parecían clavarla en la silla a la vez que su dura mano mantenía su cabeza quieta. Su voz, su orden, la mantenía en silencio, y de algún modo, de alguna manera, su cuerpo no sólo se lo permitía sino que estaba temblando por dentro mientras que ondas y ondas de calor la atravesaban. Ella lo miró con impotencia y sabía que si él quisiera tomarla, aquí y ahora, ella se lo permitiría.

Él pasó el dedo sobre sus labios, y ella se dio cuenta que su boca estaba abierta, su respiración rápida. Las mejillas de él se plegaron con su sonrisa. Y entonces se volvió y la dejó sentada allí en la silla, mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

**Coffcoff las cosas vienen más y más...ya tengo adelantado los capis, depende de ustedes si los subo rápido o no. Reviews chiquis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta historia contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-¿No hay cabañas vacías? -Bella ubicó sus manos en las caderas. -Bueno, eso es simplemente genial. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

Las conversaciones después de la cena se habían vuelto cada vez más calientes. Jacob se sentó en el sofá con Tanya casi en su regazo. Ella jugaba con su cabello, dándole a Bella una mirada de superioridad.

-Podrías participar y divertirte como el resto de nosotros, -dijo Jacob. -¿Cómo sabes que no te va a gustar si no le diste una oportunidad? Sé que Christopher y Brandon querían que te unas a ellos, al igual que Sam y Emily.

-Ugh. -No estoy interesada, -dijo secamente. -Por lo tanto... -Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Edward sugirió que hables con él, y tal vez él podría arreglar algo, -añadió Jacob, luego deslizó la mano dentro de la blusa de corte bajo de Tanya, obviamente, su atención no estaba en la conversación.

Dando un bufido de exasperación, Bella salió del albergue. Gritar de rabia, no ayudaría a las cosas, pero maldita sea, ¿no había estado en esta misma posición ayer? Dormir en el columpio del porche significaba correr el riesgo de una hipotermia de nuevo, así que estaba descartado. Apretando la boca, se dirigió hacia abajo del camino. Jacob utilizó la cabaña la noche anterior. La justicia dictaminaba que ella la tenga esta noche, para sí misma. Después de todo, es por eso que Dios le daba cerraduras a la humanidad, para impedir la entrada de machos idiotas.

Con el sol ya oculto, la temperatura del aire había disminuido rápidamente, y se estremeció. En la quietud del bosque, los sonidos desde el albergue parecían distantes mientras sus zapatillas crujían sobre los pedazos de pino que cubrían el camino. Casi allí, se detuvo. ¡Demonios!, había dejado su bolso de arte en la cocina. Miró hacia atrás por el camino y se encogió de hombros. No valía la pena retroceder hasta el albergue de nuevo, no considerando lo que podría estar pasando.

En su cabaña, pasó hacia el pequeño porche, agarró el pomo de la puerta, y...

Risas salían del interior de la cabaña. La risa de un hombre, Sam, y la cama comenzó a crujir de una manera inconfundible.

Bueno, demonios, demonios, demonios. Retrocedió en lugar de patear la puerta, como ella quería. Esto en cuanto a ese plan. Dios, Jacob debería haber planeado un grupo de cuatro personas allí más tarde.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó por el camino, arrastrando los pies, observando el polvo brillando por la temprana luz de la luna.

Chocó contra una pared sólida y soltó un humillante chillido.

Poderosas manos la agarraron por los brazos, sosteniéndola para que no caiga, y ella miró a la cara de Edward.

-Jesús, sólo mátame y todo habrá terminado, -dijo, poniendo su mano sobre su propio pecho, donde su corazón estaba tratando de calmarse.

-Lo siento, dulzura.

-Seguro que sí -murmuró. Él no sonaba como que lo lamentara en absoluto, más como si estuviera tratando de no reírse, el muy cabrón. -Necesitaba hablar contigo de todos modos.

Desde detrás de Edward, Thor se adelantó, una bestia de aspecto siniestro en la tenue luz del camino. Bella se puso rígida, y luego tomó aliento y le tendió la mano. No me muerdas, no me muerdas.

Thor olfateó la mano, luego, con la nariz, movió su mano hacia arriba. Acaríciame.

Con una risa ahogada, ella se dejó caer de rodillas y así lo hizo. Peludo y sólido, el perro no quería nada más de ella que un poco de cariño. En un minuto, se extendía sobre sus rodillas, la mitad en su regazo, Bella le frotó el pecho y obtuvo un ocasional lengüetazo birlando su barbilla.

-¿Todos los perros son así? -le preguntó a Edward. Un poquito de preocupación quedaba en su interior, y sin embargo no había nada tan increíblemente reconfortante como tener ese cuerpo grande y caliente en sus brazos.

-Thor es uno de ese tipo, -dijo. -Él no confía en mucha gente, por lo que deberías considerarlo un honor.

Ella hundió la cara en el suave, suave pelaje y suspiró. -Tú también me gustas, -le susurró en el peludo oído y vio a su cola moverse en respuesta.

-Volvamos antes de que te congeles. -Edward le ofreció una mano. -Thor, da la vuelta.

El perro se movió, y Bella dejó a Edward arrastrarla por sus pies.

Caminó junto a ella hacia el albergue, sin soltarle la mano. -No tienes lugar para pasar la noche, me han dicho.

-No. .El enfado con Jacob le puso la voz aguda, y sin embargo, la anticipación se levantaba en su interior como burbujas de champagne. La gran mano de Edward envolvía la suya en calidez mientras subían las escaleras del porche. -¿Tienes un depósito o algo que pueda usar?

La luz de las ventanas del albergue delineaban los duros planos de su cara. -Tú vas a ir a mi habitación y a mi cama. -Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la levantó hasta que su rostro estaba completamente en la luz. -Puedes decir: "Absolutamente no" o "Ahora mismo".

El estudió su rostro mientras su mente aullaba por la confusión. Su cuerpo no tenía reparos, y el calor se extendía por toda ella. Sus labios se arquearon. -Eso es lo que yo pensaba, -dijo, como si ella hubiera respondido a una pregunta. -Vamos.

Después de abrir la puerta del albergue, puso una mano en su espalda, empujándola hacia la puerta privada detrás del escritorio. Dio unos golpecitos de un código sobre el teclado y la condujo dentro para subir las escaleras a sus habitaciones. Thor se deslizó antes que Edward cerrara la puerta. -Quítate los zapatos, Bella, -dijo, quitándose las botas. Sus zapatillas se veían diminutas al lado de ellas.

Cuando el perro se acurrucó en un montón de mantas en el rincón, Edward señaló el sofá. -Siéntate ahí, dulzura. -El sofá de cuero se hundió debajo de su peso, atrapándola en su suavidad. Miró a su alrededor, notando el televisor que había sido escondido detrás de un exuberante tapiz. Edward definitivamente disfrutaba de su confort con cómodas sillas y sofá, la alfombra profundamente afelpada delante de la chimenea.

Cuando la música clásica barroca flotó a través de la habitación, Bella parpadeó. ¿A este caradura tío de montaña le gustaba Bach? Después de revolver las brasas de la chimenea, tiró más leña menuda y un gran leño.

-¿Cerveza, whisky, destornillador, o vino?, -preguntó.

-Un destornillador, por favor. -El saludable jugo de naranja sin duda compensaba el alcohol poco saludable, ¿verdad?

Él cruzó de la sala a la cocina en silencio, como un animal grande, y estaría condenada si ella no se sentía como una presa. Ella se ubicó en la esquina del sofá. Tirando sus piernas hacia arriba hasta su pecho, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y trató de observar el fuego. No funcionó. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

Por supuesto, él era magnífico, una especie del tipo aterrador al estilo Vin Diesel. Y ella era una mujer sana… que simplemente se había negado a ir a la cama con cualquier número de hombres dispuestos y en lugar de eso permitió que este hombre la traiga hasta aquí. No era que él realmente se lo hubiera pedido. Pero su mente seguía diciéndole que se había vuelto loca.

_Mark Sinclair Vincent, más conocido como Vin Diesel, es un actor estadounidense, conocido por su trabajo en __películas de acción como Fast & Furious, Pitch Black, xXx y The Chronicles Of Riddick. _

-Esa es una posición muy defensiva.

Sus ojos se sacudieron hacia arriba para verlo inclinándose sobre ella. El estómago le hizo esa cosa de revoloteo otra vez, y ella tragó. -No, es cómoda. Yo…

-Bella, -la interrumpió. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa de café en lugar de entregársela a ella. Puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. Los ojos de él se veían grises en las luces brillantes, su mandíbula rígida. -Inténtalo de nuevo, y dime la verdad esta vez.

El temblor dentro suyo aumentó, y su boca se secó. Sin embargo, ella levantó la barbilla. -Yo... Sí. Es defensiva. Estoy un poco nerviosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Su sonrisa era cálida y de aprobación, y por qué algo tan simple la hacía sentirse bien por dentro no tenía sentido. Maldita sea, siempre se había visto a sí misma tan fuerte. Confiada. ¿Cómo llegó a tener este efecto sobre ella?

Tirando de sus piernas hacia abajo con mano firme, la despojó de su posición defensiva. Ella se resistió el tiempo suficiente para conseguir una mirada penetrante, y luego lo dejó salirse con la suya. Maldición si sabía por qué.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de ubicar sus pies en el suelo, él dejó sus piernas estiradas en el sofá. Luego se sentó en el borde al lado de sus caderas, dejándola sin lugar para alejarse. Su esquina se había convertido en una trampa. Un destello de diversión apareció en sus ojos, y entonces él le entregó el destornillador.

Ella tomó unos cortos y poderosos tragos para aliviar la sequedad de su boca.

-Disfrútalo, porque eso es todo el alcohol que recibirás esta noche.

-¿Por qué?

-Así tendrás una cabeza despejada.

Ella levantó la vista para atraparlo considerando lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Voy a mostrarte más información sobre la dominación y sumisión esta noche, -le dijo.

-¿Perdón? -dijo ella suavemente.

-Oh, me has oído. -Él pasó un dedo por su mejilla. -Y tú estás interesada, a pesar que no crees que deberías.

Abrió la boca, pero no podía negarlo. Podía sentir a su corazón latiendo estrepitosamente, tanto que ella esperaba que él no pudiera oírlo. Una breve esperanza, que se perdió cuando arrastró sus dedos hacia abajo por su cuello para detenerlos allí en su pulso. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Ella se humedeció los labios. -Entonces, ¿qué… -decir las palabras lo haría demasiado real- …cosas implica?

-Es bastante fácil, pequeña. -Sus dedos se deslizaron para desabotonar su camisa hasta que ésta se abrió. Cuando ella levantó la mano para cerrarla, él gruñó, -No te muevas.

Ella se congeló.

Su sonrisa era confortable. -Así es como funciona, Bella. Te digo qué hacer, y lo haces. Muy básico.

-¿Qué… qué pasa si no quiero hacer lo que tú dices?

-Buena pregunta. -Su mirada fija en su rostro, los dedos arrastrándose por encima de su sujetador, despertando los nervios de todo su cuerpo. -Si algo que yo hago es insoportable, ya sea física o mentalmente, dices, "Rojo", y todo se detiene. Esa es tu palabra de seguridad. Rojo.

Rojo. Ella lo repitió en su mente y frunció el ceño entonces. -¿Qué pasa si digo detente o no?

Sus ojos no dejaron los de ella. Francos. Tranquilos. -Entonces, sigo.

Quitó su camisa con tanta facilidad como si ella fuera un bebé, luego la camisola que se había puesto debajo para una cobertura adicional. Un segundo después, su sujetador se aflojó, y lo arrojó lejos. Ella se cubrió con las manos.

Él le dirigió una mirada implacable. -No, yo no creo eso. -Tomándola de las muñecas, levantó sus brazos. -Ponlos detrás de la cabeza. -Él movió las manos a su nuca. -Enlaza los dedos juntos.

Cuando ella cumplió, él movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Un juego muy extraño, pensó. Esto es sólo un juego. Un juego que parecía... seguro. Sin embargo, su respiración se aceleró. Como si su piel estuviera sensibilizada por la expectativa de su toque, se volvió consciente de la suavidad del cuero a su espalda, el calor del fuego calentando su lado derecho, la frialdad sobre su lado izquierdo.

Podía sentir que su coño comenzaba a mojarse.

Tener las manos detrás de la cabeza empujaba su pecho hacia delante. Con una sonrisa, Edward los ahuecó dentro de sus grandes manos. Su pulgar frotó sobre sus pezones, enviando estruendos de placer directamente a su pubis. -Sabes, mi madre tenía la misma constitución que tú -dijo. -Altura media y exuberante. A pesar de tener cinco hijos bajo sus pies, mi padre tenía problemas para mantener sus manos fuera de ella. Estoy empezando a comprender por qué. -Sus dedos rodaron un pezón, y la presión aumentó paulatinamente hasta que se sintió como si hubiera un canal abierto de electricidad entre sus senos y su coño. Nunca se había sentido así. Ella empezó a moverse, intentando llevar las manos hacia abajo, y sus cejas se unieron. Su rostro se volvió rígido.

-No te muevas, mascota. Hay consecuencias por tu desobediencia.

¿Consecuencias? Ella abrió la boca, y él la besó, su lengua hundiéndose muy adentro, aferrándose de la posesión. Él tomó su cabello en su puño, sosteniéndola para poder besarla a fondo, tan a fondo que los dedos de sus pies se curvaron hacia adentro en sus calcetines. Liberándole los labios, él se movió hacia abajo lentamente, la barba del día raspaba sobre su cuello, sus labios eran cálido terciopelo. Mientras su boca se acercaba a su pecho, se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración, necesitando que él la tocara, la besara allí. Le dio un beso entre sus pechos, acariciando un lado, luego el otro. Sus pechos se sentían pesados e hinchados.

Su lengua parpadeó sobre un pezón. Caliente y húmeda. Un soplo de aliento enfrió su piel y apretó el pico, justo antes de que se lo metiera en la boca. Una poderosa succión, entonces apretó el nudo contra el paladar.

Sus pezones se hincharon, latiendo con el ritmo de su pulso, fuertes pulsos de necesidad disparaban a través de ella. Su mente parecía bloqueada, su cuerpo tomando el control mientras las sensaciones continuaban. Casi asustada, se agarró a sus hombros.

Sus dientes se cerraron sobre su pezón, dándole un agudo mordisco que afloró directamente a su centro y la hizo sacudirse. -Pon las manos atrás, pequeña rebelde, -gruñó.

Ella quería lloriquear. Cuando puso las manos atrás y él aseguró sus muñecas con un inflexible apretón, la humedad se filtró entre sus piernas. Una emoción crepitó a través de ella cuando se dio cuenta que él había atrapado sus manos de manera que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Dios, esto era tan inapropiado.

Su boca se cerró sobre su otro pecho, la lengua embromó el pezón. Un pellizco le confundió el cerebro, otro la hizo arquearse hacia arriba para él. Él lavó las pequeñas heridas. Sus pechos estaban tan apretados e hinchados que dolían.

Liberándola, se echó hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas y se quitó la camisa. Ella no podía apartar los ojos de su pecho y de la manera en que sus músculos se flexionaban con cada movimiento que hacía.

-Es hora de quitarte el resto, -dijo, desabrochando el botón de sus jeans.

Ella le agarró las manos. De ninguna manera. Sus pechos estaban bien, pero su estómago y las caderas. ¿Y los muslos? Levantó la vista hacia el cristal de color ámbar que brillaba intensamente en el ventilador de techo, las luces de estilo linterna sobre las paredes. Demasiada mucha iluminación. Sí, él probablemente ya había tenido un vistazo de las cicatrices y flaccidez antes, pero no había necesidad de darle una agradable y larga mirada ahora. -Tal vez deberíamos ir a una cama, -sugirió ella. Y estaría debajo de las sábanas. Excelente idea.

Mientras su mirada seguía la de ella, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Él ahuecó su mejilla, mirando su rostro, y la otra mano deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo. Ella se puso rígida. Maldición, no quería que él la viera así. Echó una mirada a la iluminación de nuevo.

Sin decir una palabra, él se levantó y caminó por la habitación, apagando las luces. El crepitar del fuego resplandecía dorado sobre sus hombros desnudos, cuando regresó para sentarse a su lado.

¿Había sido tan obvia? Seguramente él no sabía por qué ella había estado tan nerviosa.

-Vamos a tener que lidiar con la imagen de ti misma uno de estos días, -murmuró, rompiendo esa esperanza. Desenvolvió los brazos de su cintura y los llevó por detrás de su cuello.

-Tú no confías en mí lo suficiente para que yo espose tus manos detrás de tu espalda, dulzura. Pero estás tentándome extremadamente. Deja las manos allí. ¿Está claro?

¿Esposas? Oh, Dios mío. -Claro. Sí. -Pero la idea de ser amarrada de esa manera enviaba estremecimientos en su estómago. ¿Eran los nervios o la excitación? Ella no lo sabía.

Él sonrió mirándola a los ojos. -Igual que ese pensamiento, ¿verdad? -Sin dudarlo un instante, él tiró de sus jeans inmediatamente. Se sintió expuesta cuando él corrió un dedo sobre sus pechos, bajando hasta el estómago regordete y ella trató de capturarlo. Con el mismo dedo, enganchó sus bragas y se las quitó despacio.

Allí estaba ella, desnuda, y él todavía tenía puestos los pantalones. ¿Por qué esto le molestaba tanto ahora mismo? Había tenido amantes antes, pero algo sobre el modo en que la trataba le hacía perder el equilibrio.

Excitándola.

Él puso su mano contra su coño, presionando ligeramente, como si pudiera sentir el fuerte latido. Inclinándose hacia delante, la mano aún entre sus piernas, la besó suavemente, pero se retiró hacia atrás cuando ella intentó profundizarlo, dándole sólo lo que él quería. Con las manos detrás de la cabeza, no podía tirar de él más cerca.

-Si tú fueras mía, esto estaría afeitado. Desnudo ante el mundo. -Observando su rostro, deslizó un dedo a través de los húmedos pliegues, haciéndole apretar las entrañas. -Desnudo para mi toque.

* * *

**OH POR DIOS! Hace mucho calor aquí o es mi imaginación? Aquí va otro capi, tal vez adelante dos más...qué tal eh? Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta historia contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

**No les podia dejar así...esta parte es para morirse...AL FIN!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Edward se puso de pie. -Hay algunas reglas básicas que la mayoría de los Doms y subs deben seguir.

Bella se sentó y tiró una manta suelta de la parte posterior del sofá sobre su regazo. Sus labios formaron la palabra Dom. Eso debería ser la abreviatura para dominante y luego sub para sumisa. Esto no era algo nuevo en el mundo, ¿no?

-Mientras estamos... lo vamos a llamar jugando, no puedes hablar sin permiso. Me llamarás "Señor", y si se te doy una orden, tu única respuesta debe ser, "Sí, señor". Estarás arrodillada en el suelo a menos que tengas permiso para permanecer de otra manera. -Se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza.

Bella frunció el ceño. Esto sonaba mucho como la esclavitud, a ella no le gustaba nada. Pero su coño se había apretado, ardiendo mientras sus palabras continuaban. Siguiendo el procesamiento de sus palabras, ella miró hacia arriba. Él se había cruzado de brazos, y sus ojos casi la congelaron. -¿Qué? .le preguntó ella.

Sus cejas se juntaron, y señaló la alfombra a sus pies.

Oh escupe. No hablar. Decir "Sí, señor". Arrodíllate. Arrodíllate. Ella se bajó del sofá sobre sus rodillas, puso sus manos en su regazo, y trató de mirar adecuadamente arrepentida. Algo en su interior le daban ganas de reír.

-Mejor. -Edward se inclinó y con manos firmes separó sus rodillas para exponer su entrepierna. -Algunos Doms quieren una sub con las manos abiertas se esta manera -él ubicó sus manos sobre sus muslos con las palmas hacia arriba -pero yo prefiero los brazos detrás de la espalda, los dedos entrelazados. -Él inclinó la cabeza y esperó hasta que ella obedeció.

Ante la sensación de sus manos sobre sus piernas, posicionándola como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo, sus ganas de reír desaparecieron. Su cuerpo bruscamente se excitó como si hubiera activado un interruptor de luz. Uno de cien vatios. Con sus manos detrás de su espalda, su pecho arqueado hacia adelante, como si sus pechos fueran…

Sus ojos estaban fijos en su cara, se arrodilló delante de ella y ahuecó su pecho, levantándolo ligeramente. El calor quemó a través de ella como una ola masiva.

Él sonrió lentamente. Cuando el dedo circuló el pezón, sus entrañas se volvieron líquidas. -Ahora tu cuerpo está abierto y disponible para mi uso.

Su voz retumbaba en sus oídos. Tocó cada pecho, acariciando sus pezones hasta que le dolían. Entonces su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas como si tuviera todo el derecho para tocarla...

Ella sintió sus dedos acariciando a través de sus pliegues, uno deslizándose dentro suyo, y respiró hondo ante el íntimo toque. Ella se movió para escapar del dedo explorador y recibió una picante bofetada en su muslo desnudo. -No te muevas, sub -replicó él, su boca firme por el disgusto.

Algo se estremeció en su interior por el placer y la necesidad.

Quitando su mano, él se paró en un ágil movimiento. Cuando ella miró hacia arriba, él sacudió la cabeza. -Mantén tus ojos bajos. Cuando estás en la posición de esclava, no miras hacia arriba.

Su boca se abrió. ¿Esclava?

Lo escuchó reírse. -Así se llama esa posición. Tú no eres una esclava, pequeña rebelde, eres una sub. Por lo general, esclavo significa que alguien tiene una relación de dominación y sumisión a tiempo completo, eso no es algo que yo haga.

Menos mal.

Sus manos callosas se cerraron sobre sus hombros desnudos, aliviando la rigidez muscular. -Relájate, Bella. Esta es una exploración, no una sentencia de cadena perpetua. -Sus manos eran cálidas y conocedoras, y sus hombros comenzaron a aflojarse. -Y hay alguna exploración que todavía tengo que hacer, -le susurró al oído.

Por debajo de sus pestañas, ella lo vio acercarse a un armario y tomar una gran bolsa y una almohada negra como de la longitud de un cojín del sofá, sólo que más alto y en forma de medialuna. Tiró el cojín sobre el piso delante del fuego, ubicó la bolsa a su lado, y encorvó un dedo hacia ella.

Ella se levantó, luchando por la elegancia, empujando con su estómago. Con una sonrisa, él la agarró de la parte superior de sus brazos, tirando de ella sobre los dedos de su pie en una demostración de fuerza que le hizo temblar el estómago, pero su beso fue suave. Casi tierno.

Él la cogió en sus brazos y la colocó sobre la cosa con forma de medialuna, sólo que en lugar de utilizarla como soporte para la espalda, él ubicó su cabeza en el extremo más bajo y su trasero en alto, las piernas colgando fuera del borde.

-Ahora, Bella, voy a doblar tus piernas hacia abajo y hacerte sentir las restricciones.

Sus ojos se abrieron. -Pero…

-Silencio. -Él la agarró por el tobillo. -Sólo tus piernas. Te voy a dejar los brazos y manos libres. -Él sonrió ligeramente. -No me conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en mí completamente. Y con razón. -Estiró una pierna, por el lado de la cuña y le ató una correa de velcro en el tobillo, entonces la otra. Con el trasero en la parte más alta de la cuña, y sus piernas ampliamente abiertas, su coño había quedado exhibido.

Ella forcejeó con sus piernas. Cuando no pudo moverlas y se dio cuenta de lo abierta que estaba, un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, luego otro, imparable e interminable.

-Por el tiempo que estés aquí, pequeña rebelde, tu cuerpo es mío para jugar y utilizarlo. -Sus manos se curvaron alrededor de sus muslos, empujándolos para abrirlos aún más. -¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad, la palabra que usarás para detener todo?

-Rojo.

Sus manos firmes masajeaban sus muslos, su toque moviéndose cada vez más cerca de donde su clítoris palpitaba. Inclinándose hacia adelante, sopló sobre él, el aire caliente la estremeció. -Tienes un muy bonito coño, Bella. -Con una sonrisa maliciosa, le alborotó el vello púbico y murmuró: -Un pequeño zorro rojo.

Sus pulgares abrieron sus labios vaginales, y el aire frío corrió contra sus labios menores, haciéndola sacudirse. Con suavidad, masajeó los labios mayores antes de moverse hacia adentro. -Bonito y regordete, -murmuró, y luego deslizó sus dedos sobre sus labios menores. -Ligeramente rosado con un toque violeta. -A medida que sus dedos se deslizaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el orificio empapado, su coño entero empezó a arder con la necesidad. -Un poco hinchado, pero estarás mucho más hinchada antes de que haya terminado.

Su lengua siguió a sus dedos. A medida que la lamía, la sensación era tan intensa, que se retorcía descontroladamente. Y luego sus pulgares la abrieron más ampliamente mientras su lengua parpadeaba sobre los labios hinchados hasta... allí.

Su clítoris le dolía y latía mientras él bromeaba a su alrededor, cada pasada de su lengua a lo largo del nudo hacía que el dolor se profundizara. Un lado, luego el otro. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró, su rostro ensombrecido a la luz del fuego. -Voy a dejarte tan hinchada que estarás palpitando. -Sus dedos acariciaron a través de sus pliegues. -Lo suficiente para que tu clítoris sobresalga y se endurezca como una polla.

Los ojos de la sub se agrandaron, y sus piernas se sacudieron. ¿Quería salir corriendo o rogar por más? Edward se preguntó. La intensidad de sus respuestas, evidentemente, la asustaban y a él le encantaban. Como Dom, él quería empujarla cada vez más lejos. Como hombre, quería enterrarse en ella y machacar hasta que ambos llegaran.

La responsabilidad de un maestro para su sub era lo primero. Ellos tenían más para explorar juntos antes de que le permitiera a su polla entrar en juego. Con un gentil dedo, deslizó la diminuta capucha del clítoris, exponiendo la brillante perla rosada que ocultaba. Lo tocó con su lengua, sólo el más mínimo parpadeo, y sintió que sus piernas temblaron. Pasó su lengua por los frágiles pliegues de la capucha, hacia arriba y encima, luego bajó por el otro lado.

Su respiración se incrementó. Levantó la vista para ver sus nudillos blanquearse. Por ese férreo control suyo recibiría una paliza ahora.

Insertó un dedo dentro de ella, la cálida sensación resbaladiza era increíblemente tentadora. Quería empujarse a sí mismo adentro tan profundamente de manera que sus pelotas rebotaran en su culo. A medida que retiraba el dedo, las paredes de la vagina se apretaban a su alrededor, tratando de retenerlo.

Él se deslizaba hacia adentro y afuera, agregando otro dedo. Un gemido salió de ella. -Edward...

Le dio una palmada en el muslo como un punzante recordatorio. Ella saltó, y su suave boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

-No te olvides, pequeña rebelde, o realmente tendré que castigarte.

Sintió el apriete de su vagina, confirmando sus impresiones anteriores. El castigo la excitaba. Cuánto quedaba por ver. Esperaba averiguarlo con una expectativa que no había sentido en años.

Mientras deslizaba sus dedos adentro y afuera, su muslo cepillaba su mejilla temblando incontrolablemente. Apretó hacia arriba dentro de ella hasta que la punta de su dedo encontró su punto G, todavía áspero e irregular. El dedo pulsó en contra de él, y al mismo tiempo, la lengua frotaba firmemente contra un lado de su clítoris hasta que se hinchó, sobresaliendo de su capuchón.

Su gemido lo estimuló. Nunca había encontrado nada tan satisfactorio como empujar a una mujer más allá de sus inhibiciones y dentro de la más honesta respuesta apasionada. Y esta pequeña sub tenía inhibiciones y pasión en partes iguales. Ahora sus caderas empujaban hacia arriba, hacia su boca, pero las apretadas restricciones la mantenían inmóvil. Su respiración cambió cuando su excitación se elevó en una verdadera respuesta sumisa y se volvió vulnerable. Dominada.

Él alejó su boca hacia atrás, frotando su dedo sobre el punto G hasta que se hinchó y se suavizó. Luego coordinó su ataque para impulsarla aún más alto. Punto G y clítoris, dedos y lengua, excitando toda la masa de nervios.

Su respiración pasó a ser un duro jadeo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras se acercaba a su clímax. Su vagina se desprendía alrededor de la punta de su dedo y reforzaba la lucha contra sus nudillos. Casi estaba allí. Esta era una danza de dos compañeros. Él podría tener el control, pero sus respuestas dictaminaban su próximo movimiento. Y carajo, él amaba sus respuestas.

Aminoró sólo para retirarse un poquito y disfrutar de los pequeños gemidos que se mezclaban con su jadeante respiración. Su vagina apretaba aún más fuerte. Ralentizando incluso más, la sostuvo en el borde mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido, incluso su respiración se tranquilizó.

Tentado a negárselo, se detuvo, pero esa no era la lección de hoy. Además, quería oírla correrse de nuevo. Succionó el clítoris en su boca y lo burló suavemente, dándole tirones.

Sus caderas se inclinaron hacia arriba mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez más alto, y luego su vagina convulsionó alrededor de sus dedos en agitadas ondas que dejaron escapar un largo y satisfactorio gemido. Tan satisfactorio que él quería empezar de nuevo y hacerlo todo otra vez.

Pero su polla podría explotar.

Liberó su clítoris a regañadientes. Ella era increíblemente dulce: corazón, alma, y coño. No podía creer que no tuviera un marido y niños corriendo alrededor de sus pies. En su lugar, ella lo tenía a él a sus pies, y eso le agradaba como el infierno.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, sus pezones se habían convertido en duros brotes rosados. Cuando el estremecimiento en la vagina se tranquilizó, presionó firmemente contra su punto G y lamió por encima de su capullo, enviándola de nuevo.

Y luego otra vez.

Cuando se detuvo para besar la cara interna del muslo, podía sentir el barniz de sudor sobre su piel. Tirando de ella, le dio un beso justo por encima de su monte, sonriendo ante el estremecimiento de los músculos del estómago debajo de sus labios.

-Estás temblando, dulzura. -Pero no de frío. -Las manos enlazadas detrás de la cabeza ahora, por favor.

Su cara aún enrojecida, sus pezones comenzando a relajarse, ella le frunció el ceño.

Dios, era linda. Él le frunció el ceño en respuesta y esperó. Sus brazos se levantaron, renuentes en cada pequeño movimiento. Y entonces sus manos se enlazaron detrás de su cabeza, arqueando sus senos para su disfrute y uso.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa de aprobación y desabrochó sus jeans.

Cuando Edward se quitó los pantalones, Bella no podía apartar la mirada. La luz del fuego parpadeaba sobre su cuerpo huesudo, ensombrecido, destacando los músculos contorneados. De un nido de vello oscuro, su erección se destacaba orgullosamente, más larga de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y mucho más gruesa, ningún árbol delgado sino un roble macizo. Sus bolas se balanceaban ligeramente entre sus piernas mientras él mismo se enfundaba un preservativo. Sus músculos se flexionaron en sus muslos cuando se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Levantó sus pesados pechos con las manos. Sus dedos le acariciaron la tierna parte inferior, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se burló de sus pezones hasta que se levantaron, duros y puntiagudos. -¿Alguien alguna vez se podría cansar de jugar con ellos? -murmuró.

Sus labios se cerraron en un pico sensible, y un relampagueo corrió por su cuerpo. Rodó el nudo entre la lengua y el paladar.

Su aliento raspando sobre el leve dolor. Cuando chupó con fuerza, envió un pulso de necesidad directamente a su núcleo. Sus caderas se movieron y su sexo comenzó a doler por la presión.

Él se incorporó sobre un antebrazo. -Momento de un juguete más. Puedes elegir una mordaza, puños de muñeca, o pinzas de mama.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar.

-Oh, sí. -Corrió un dedo a través de sus labios. -No estarás aquí mucho más, dulzura. También podría darte una buena base en el estilo de vida. Elige.

Tragó saliva. Ella absolutamente no quería sus manos inmóviles. ¿Ser amordazada? No -Pinzas, -susurró.

-Buena elección. -Él enganchó su bolsa y la acercó, luego retiró una pequeña caja, sacó lo que parecía ser un broche de tender la ropa en miniatura. Levantó uno. Gomas negras recubrían los extremos. Un pequeño tornillo asomaba de la bisagra. -Como eres nueva, voy a renunciar a las joyas o al peso. Esta vez.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y chupó un pecho hasta que el pezón se alzó. Luego adjuntó el broche, girando el tornillo hasta que el gancho le pellizcó insoportablemente el pezón. Apretó los dientes, pero la tensión disminuyó, dejando sólo un intenso dolor que de alguna manera aumentaba el latido de su coño. Lo hizo con el otro, y ella ahogó un gemido.

Dolía, y sin embargo, sentía una insoportable excitación, como nunca había sentido antes. Dios, lo necesitaba en su interior.

El cabello de él, espeso y alborotado, le caía sobre la frente, tocaba su nuca. Sus hombros brillaban a la luz del fuego, y quería tocarlo desesperadamente, sus brazos temblaban por eso. Él sonrió ligeramente. Agarrando sus antebrazos, se inclinó sobre ella, su peso y fuerza la apretaron más contra la cuña.

Ella no podía mover... nada. Su profunda inhalación apretó los senos contra su pecho, y la abrasión de su pelo contra sus muy sensibles pezones la hicieron sisear.

-Estábamos hablando de dominación y sumisión. -Sus manos se apretaron en sus brazos, hasta el borde del dolor, y la excitación la sacudió. -Tu cuerpo es mío ahora, bajo mi control. Disponible para mi placer. -Manteniéndose apoyado sobre el codo con una mano, acariciaba su cuerpo hacia abajo con la otra, luego, presionó su mano firmemente contra su coño y su clítoris palpitante.

Ella reprimió un gemido, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus inflexibles ojos. -Esta es la más elemental de las lecciones, y la más agobiante. -Un dedo presionó dentro de ella, ilustrando lo que quería decir. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, y ella sólo podía yacer allí y estremecerse.

Retiró el dedo. Un segundo después, deslizó la cabeza de su pene a través de su humedad y luego comenzó a empujar lentamente en su interior.

Era muy apretada, y su vagina trataba de resistirse a su tamaño a medida que su polla avanzaba. Ella jadeó, atrapada entre el insoportable placer y dolor. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus bíceps mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico. Él tenía los ojos fijos en los suyos mientras inexorablemente la llenaba hasta que ella sintió como si acabara de estallar. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, profundamente en su interior, ella no podía moverse. Su interior se estremecía a su alrededor por el sobresalto de su intrusión.

Se sentía tan vulnerable. Tan invadida, tanto por su polla como por su intensa mirada, que parecía ver directo dentro de su corazón.

Acodándose sobre un antebrazo, le sostuvo la cabeza. -Tranquila, pequeña, -murmuró. -Respira. -Su pulgar le acarició la mejilla.

Su gentileza trajo lágrimas a sus ojos y los cerró para que él no pudiera verlas.

La besó, sus labios persuadiendo una respuesta, suaves como el terciopelo, hasta que ella los abrió y le dejó ir más profundo. Mientras su boca se movía con gusto sobre la de ella, su cuerpo se aflojó, poco a poco, la abrumadora plenitud relajándola dentro del placer.

-Ahí vamos. -Le mordió el labio; la pequeña provocación hizo apretar su vagina. Y eso se sintió tan bien. Su mano dejó su rostro para acariciar su pecho. Cuando el dedo se frotó sobre el pezón, sacudió el broche, primero dolor, luego placer chisporroteaban por toda la zona que él había vulnerado. -Te sientes tan bien, cariño, estás amenazando a mi control.

Sus palabras ayudaron. Su callosa mano rozó su pecho, su costado, su cadera, nada de lo que no hubiera hecho antes, pero el acto irrevocablemente cambió por su presencia dentro de ella y cada sensación aumentó a un pico máximo. -Mírame ahora, -dijo con una voz profunda.

Ella levantó sus pesados párpados para encontrarse con su mirada. Su cara estaba en penumbras a la luz del fuego, su mandíbula apretada. Él se movió dentro de ella, la sensación indescriptible, poniendo en duda sus principios por el intenso placer. Él se retiró, y sus entrañas se juntaron para llenar el vacío antes de que él volviera a introducirse con la premura de la marea en la playa, imparable. Ella contuvo la respiración, y se apretó contra él como si pudiera salvaguardarla de ser arrastrada.

Observándola muy cerca, él aumentó su ritmo y el cuerpo de ella se distendió para acomodarse a él hasta que cada empuje traía sólo placer y una lenta acumulación de necesidad.

Él sonrió, y la curva de su boca cambió su expresión de peligrosa a devastadora. -Pon tus manos detrás de la cabeza, dulzura.

Pero... Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que lo había agarrado la primera vez que entró en ella, y él no la había hecho detenerse.

Él entrecerró los ojos. -Te veías como si necesitabas algo para sostenerte. Pero ponlos de nuevo atrás, ahora.

Ella lo hizo, enlazó sus dedos juntos, la posición haciéndola intensamente consciente de su estado vulnerable y de la forma en que él tomaba todo el poder.

Él frotó su rugosa mejilla contra la de ella. -La próxima vez tus manos estarán amarradas, -le susurró al oído. -Y tal vez ataré tus piernas incluso más separadas y te provocaré hasta que grites.

Su vagina se apretó alrededor de su polla, y él se rió. -Por ahora, mantén tus manos allí. La próxima falta, te castigaré con algo para enrojecer ese bonito culo tuyo. -Su mano barrió hacia abajo y se curvó alrededor de una nalga, apretando para ilustrar su punto.

Ella podía sentir la forma en que su cuerpo respondía, y quería huir y esconderse. Hablaba de azotarla, y la idea la hacía mojarse.

-Ah, esa mirada confundida otra vez. -Le mordisqueó el labio inferior. -Hablaremos más tarde. Por ahora, tu único pensamiento es mantener las manos entrelazadas. ¿Está claro?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apretando los dedos, ganando una sonrisa.

Entonces él se movió, y ella se dio cuenta de lo muy cuidadoso que él había sido. Afuera y adentro, el ritmo le provocaba estremecimientos de necesidad a través de su cuerpo. En cada empuje se presionaba más contra su hinchado clítoris, cada toque repercutiendo a través de ella hasta que su vagina se apretaba a su alrededor y empezaba a comprimirse cada vez más herméticamente. A medida que la presión acumulaba, sus caderas se inclinaban, tratando de obtener más, tratando de cambiar sus movimientos para que golpeen su clítoris más duro.

Con una risa baja, él metió la mano entre ellos, deslizándose en la humedad de allí, por encima y alrededor de su clítoris, manteniendo su toque firme. Sus dedos estaban tan resbaladizos y…

-No te muevas, sub -gruñó, y ella se quedó inmóvil, sus manos a medio camino de salir de debajo de su cabeza. Ella parecía no poder moverlas nuevamente, sin embargo, mientras él la tocaba, una y otra vez. Su polla martilleaba. Él no le permitía moverse, y ella gimió incontrolablemente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre ella, y sus entrañas lo envolvían más y más fuerte.

De repente la habitación se volvió blanca, y ella estalló en torno a él. Espasmos de intenso placer dispararon desde su núcleo hacia afuera hasta que incluso los dedos de sus pies temblaron.

Él no se detuvo. Un ronco gemido salió de él cuando aumentó la velocidad. Un suave pellizco en su clítoris la sorprendió estimulado sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su espalda se arqueó cuando otro clímax arrancó a través de ella.

Mientras presionaba la frente contra la suya, su mano se deslizó por debajo de ella para levantar sus caderas incluso más arriba. Dio tres poderosos empujes, y se introdujo más profundo, muy profundo dentro de ella. Su polla se sacudió bruscamente contra su vientre lentamente, luego más rápido mientras su mano los sostenía a ambos presionándolos muy apretados. Después de un minuto, frotó su mejilla contra la suya.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, ella contuvo la respiración. Ahora que él había llegado, ¿aún la vería igual? Los hombres cambiaban a veces, volviéndose diferentes…

Sus dedos siguieron el rastro sobre la línea entre sus cejas. -¿Ahora qué está pasando por esa cabeza? -murmuró. -Baja las manos.

Bajó los brazos. Después de acariciar sus duros bíceps, ella corrió sus manos hacia arriba y sobre sus hombros barnizados de sudor. La forma en que la suave piel se estiraba sobre esos fuertes músculos la hipnotizaba. Su aroma se envolvía a su alrededor, completamente masculino.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella, dándole suaves besos. - Valiente pequeña Sub. Lo hiciste muy bien, debes sentirte orgullosa. Espera un minuto más. -Salió de ella y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Cuando regresó, la liberó de las restricciones de sus piernas, entonces, con dedos firmes, retiró una pinza de mama.

Ella estampó su mano sobre su propio pecho ante el dolor inesperado cuando la sangre volvió a él. -¡Ay!

Él se rió entre dientes. -Son peores cuando las sacas que al comienzo. -Ignorando la mano que le daba un empujón para alejarlo, quitó la otra. Con los labios apretados, ella casi logró sofocar el lloriqueo hasta que él lamió sobre un pecho, provocando al pezón con su húmeda lengua.

Dolor y placer. El sollozo se escapó y se convirtió en gemidos mientras él continuaba.

Levantándola en sus brazos, la quitó de la cuña y la colocó arriba de él de manera que quedaron yaciendo sobre la alfombra frente al fuego. Él era tan alto que ella se sentía pequeña sentada allí. Una mano presionó contra su trasero, manteniendo sus caderas apretadas contra él, y la otra pasó a través de su pelo para tirar de ella hacia abajo y darle otro beso.

No, él no había cambiado en absoluto después de tener sexo. Puso sus antebrazos abajo sobre su pecho, apoyándose a sí misma hasta que podía verlo. Incluso con ella arriba, él abajo, la confianza aún irradiaba de él. Al ver ese rostro absolutamente masculino y el controlado poder en él, nadie podría dudar de que él estaba a cargo.

* * *

**Okei okei, lo amo, lo amo...ah cierto, es Bella la que lo ama xD Muchas gracias a todas por sus seguimientos, alertas, Reviews y todo, me hacen muy feliz! Subo uno más y les dejo a su criterio ;)**

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta historia contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Edward la despertó dos veces más durante la noche, y por la mañana, la tomó de nuevo. Entró en la ducha, la empujó contra la pared, y la levantó lo suficiente como para deslizarse dentro de ella. Sin pedir permiso, simplemente tomándola a su gusto cuando y como quiso. Ella realmente no debería disfrutar de su comportamiento, Bella alcanzó a pensar, antes de que él se inclinara para besarla. Sostenida en el lugar por incansables manos, empalada por su gruesa polla... Sus acciones y su control la pusieron tan caliente que se corrió con unos pocos empujes, retorciéndose y gimiendo.

Después, él la ayudó a lavarse, como si eso también fuera su derecho. Se arrodilló para enjabonar sus pies, y luego los tobillos. Mientras corría el jabón por sus piernas, se relajó, su mente deliciosamente en blanco, hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron sobre la parte superior de su pantorrilla izquierda. Sus cicatrices. Ella intentó alejarse, pero él simplemente envolvió una gran mano alrededor de su pierna y la giró hacia la luz para poder verla mejor.

-Él te agarró de lo lindo.

Con la boca cerrada bien apretada, ella no podía manejar nada más que un movimiento de cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para estar desnuda con alguien en un cuarto de baño bien iluminado?

Cuando él levantó su pierna y le besó las cicatrices, se quedó sin aliento. Encontró las otras en la parte posterior de su muslo derecho, y ella consiguió otro beso. Levantándose, dijo, -Parece que sentí algo sobre tu hombro por aquí. -Sus dedos trazó el bulto de su hombro derecho. Otro beso. Entonces él le dio la vuelta para mirarla.

Ella no podía mirarlo. "Fea, fea, fea". Sus manos eran un puño mientras las burlas de sus compañeros de clase de quinto grado martillaban en su cabeza.

Con una risa enfadada, él aflojó sus manos y las puso sobre sus hombros, luego tiró de su cara hacia arriba.

Ella mantuvo la mirada baja.

-Mírame, dulzura.

El agua caliente golpeaba sobre los hombros, la esencia boscosa de su jabón llenaba el aire, y su paciencia era implacable. Cuando ella no pudo soportar más su silencio levantó la vista.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. -Ahí vamos, -murmuró. -Ya sabes, si odias tanto las cicatrices, vamos a tener un problema. Yo tengo un montón de ellas.

-Pero... -Ella resopló con exasperación. -Tú eres un hombre. Es diferente.

Sus cejas se levantaron. -¿Eres sexista?

-Por supuesto que no. -Frunció el ceño cuando su razonamiento dio en el blanco. Era cierto que la gente veía una cicatriz de forma diferente en un hombre que en una mujer, pero ella no debería dejar que el mundo se saliese con la suya. Realmente. -Tienes un punto. Supongo.

-Buena chica. -Su profunda voz era tanto una caricia como la mano que acariciaba su espalda. -Ahora, yo besé tus cicatrices... -Él inclinó su cabeza con expectativa.

Ante su inesperada respuesta, ella se rió. El último nudo en su estómago se aflojaba mientras comenzó a buscar sobre su cuerpo. Él tenía un montón de cicatrices. -¿Cómo has conseguido tantas? -Trazó con su dedo sobre un corte a lo largo de todo su lado.

-Pelea de bar. -Él le dio una palmadita a su pecho. -Metralla. -Hombro izquierdo. -Bala. -Sonrió al ver su mirada horrorizada. -Estuve en Irak, Bella. No me importan las cicatrices. Regresé vivo y entero. -En voz baja, añadió, -Casi.

La guerra. Ella esperó que dijera más. No lo hizo, y su rostro se había endurecido. Algunas heridas no se veían en el exterior, lo sabía. Tomándose su tiempo, buscó y encontró y besó cada marca y línea blanca.

Cuando terminaron de lavarse, la hizo correrse de nuevo con sus dedos enjabonados y luego insistió en quitarle todo rastro de jabón, por dentro y por fuera. Dios, si él no la hubiera sostenido, sus piernas se habrían doblado.

Todavía no estaban todo lo que firme que deberían unos minutos después, cuando se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a su ropa. Al menos había conseguido entrar en sus jeans, ya que consideraba que cubrir sus grandes caderas a la luz del día era de alta prioridad. Aseguró su cabello en una cola de caballo con una banda elástica que sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se puso su sujetador y camisa.

Su camisa marrón todavía parecía limpia. Bonita y suelta para ocultar su vientre redondo. Se encogió de hombros para ponérselo.

Un resoplido de disgusto surgió de detrás de ella. -Yo no lo creo. -Un segundo después, Edward le quitó la camisa de nuevo.

-Hey. -Se dio vuelta y lo miró con un ceño, una respuesta ineficaz, teniendo en cuenta hasta qué punto tenía que mirar hacia arriba. -Tú no puedes…

Su risa suave la detuvo, al igual que su dedo delineando sus labios. -¿Te das cuenta de lo que un hombre piensa cuando una mujer bonita se arrodilla de esta manera delante de él? -La entrepierna de sus jeans estaba a la altura de su rostro. También lo estaba la realmente gruesa erección abultada debajo del material.

El calor sonrojó sus mejillas.

Él se echó a reír y le acarició el cabello. -Dios, eres tentadora, pero creo que has tenido suficiente para una noche, dulzura. -Arrojó la camisa a un lado. Cayendo sobre una rodilla, él frotó los nudillos contra su sostén cubierto por la camisola y sonrió cuando sus pezones sobresalieron en respuesta. -¿Puedo pedirte que uses algo mío?

Ella trató de decirle a su cuerpo que pare. La noche había terminado, y ella se había corrido Dios sabía cuántas veces, y aún así sólo su toque la hacía empezar a arder de nuevo. Se estremeció. Concéntrate, Bella. -¿Me lo estás preguntando, no ordenando?

-Yo tomo el mando en materia sexual, pequeña rebelde. Y sólo mientras tú me lo permitas. -Sus nudillos se trasladaron a su mejilla, cepillando suavemente. -Tiene que haber confianza entre un Dom y su sub. Y buena voluntad. Él no puede tomar si ella no está dispuesta a dar.

-Oh. -Algo se alivió en su interior.

-Pero yo soy muy bueno para convencer a la gente a hacer lo que quiero. -Su sonrisa brilló, causando aleteos en su estómago. El aspecto que tenía cuando sonreía podría causar choques en cadena en la ciudad. -Déjame que te vista a mi gusto el día de hoy.

Bueno, cuando él se veía de esa manera, autoritario y risueño, ella se sentía mucho más dispuesta a hacer lo que quisiera. -Supongo que sí. Con algunas limitaciones. No voy a llevar algo…

-¿Qué tal una camisa de franela? -La interrumpió, ahuyentando sus temores por negligés púrpuras antes de que pudieran echar raíces.

-Ah, bueno. -¿Franela? ¿Ella? -Está bien.

-Bien. -Él la estudió un momento. -Déjate puesta esa cosa de encaje.

-Camisa de franela, ¿recuerdas?

-Silencio, sub.

Ella suspiró de alivio cuando regresó con una camisa de mangas largas. El verde oscuro hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. ¿La había estudiado tan detenidamente? Un fulgor cobró vida en su estómago.

Él la atrajo para ponerla de pie y la ayudó a ponerse la camisa. -Oh, sí -murmuró. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, y su banda para el cabello se deslizó, su cola de caballo cayendo en sueltos rizos, ondeando sobre sus hombros.

-Yo… -Su protesta murió bajo una mirada severa.

A continuación le abotonó la camisa como si fuera un bebé.

Ella miró hacia abajo, y abrió mucho los ojos. Había dejado al menos tres botones abiertos en la cima, y cuando ella se movía, la apertura de la camisa extra grande mostraba no sólo su camisola de encaje, sino también un montón de su escote. Su madre se horrorizaría.

Él pasó los dedos por encima de su clavícula, y directamente hacia abajo hasta su camisola de encaje, enviando una oleada de calor a través de ella. -Tal vez debería abrochar más botones, -murmuró. -Me vas a provocar una erección cada vez que te mire.

Ella dejó caer sus manos a los costados. Con ese incentivo, estaría maldita si deseara abotonar algo.

Él sonrió. -Ahí está ese hoyuelo de nuevo. Te gusta saber que puedes hacerme sufrir, ¿no es así, dulzura?

-Condenadamente cierto. -Ella enrolló las mangas hasta arriba de los codos. Franela. Su madre se horrorizaría por algo más que el escote.

Cuando se dirigió hacia abajo por las escaleras unos minutos más tarde, se sentía como si estuviera regresando al mundo real después de una noche vivida en un sueño. En realidad todos estos días se sentían como un sueño. Un mundo extraño. Montañas, cabañas de madera y estufas. Camisas de franela y escote.

¿Y la sumisión? Su cara ardió. Lo qué le había hecho a ella... lo que le hizo hacer... lo que ella había disfrutado. Oh Dios.

¿Desearía ese tipo de sexo escabroso cada vez que fuera a la cama con alguien? Porque su tiempo con Edward era finito, terminaba el miércoles. Ambos lo sabían. Ella era una chica de ciudad, él un tipo de montaña. Refinamiento versus rudeza. Mucha rudeza.

Especialmente sus manos cuando amarraron sus tobillos a esa cosa con forma de medialuna. Se apoyó contra la pared de la escalera y se concentró en calmar su respiración. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Jacob hubiese intentado dominarla? ¿Se lo hubiera permitido? ¿Su sumisión habría calentado su vida sexual?

Sé realista. La idea de Jacob con esposas en sus manos la hacía reír, y abandonó el pensamiento.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando entró en el comedor y encontró a Jacob y a nadie más. Al parecer, permitirse una ducha de una hora con Edward le había hecho llegar tarde para el desayuno. El zumbido en su cuerpo le decía que valió la pena cada minuto. .Buenos días .dijo con indiferencia y pasó junto a su novio. Ex-novio. Compañero de cuarto. Lo que sea.

Se giró y apoyó un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla. -¿Dormiste, no? -Su mirada se deslizó hacia debajo de su pecho, y abrió los ojos. -Ah. Bueno. Entonces, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?

-Edward me permitió quedarme en su cuarto, -dijo amablemente.

-¿En serio? -Su refinado rostro se retorció en una expresión de preocupación. -¿Sabes? Él tiene una reputación bastante mala, nena.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Es un ex-militar y tiene algunos problemas, me han dicho. Prefiero tener a Emmet como guía, al menos no habrá un psicópata sobre nosotros.

-Oh, seamos realistas. -¿Había conocido alguna vez a un hombre más seguro de sí mismo que Edward? Peligroso, tal vez... pero seguramente no desequilibrado.

-No estoy bromeando. He oído que incluso atacó a Emmet una vez.

-Bueno, él no me atacó. -No mucho de todos modos, a menos que el tiempo en la ducha se tenga en cuenta. Podía sentir sus pezones apretados. Dios, era realmente peligroso con sólo pensar en él... en sus habilidosas manos... y su boca, la forma en que podía... Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar un momento de tranquilidad cuando necesitaba uno? -Parece perfectamente agradable, Jacob. No prestes atención a los rumores.

-Yo no creo que sean rumores, pero lo que sea. Entonces, ¿quieres venir con nosotros hoy? Emmet nos llevará hasta una cascada donde haremos un picnic. Es una excursión tranquila, y él dijo que hay una pradera llena de flores silvestres.

-Suena bonito. -Y todos follarán con todos en esa pradera. -Pero no me gustan las excursiones de grupo. Voy a hacer lo mío.

Algunos pasos golpearon en la sala principal, y luego Tanya trotó dentro del comedor. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Jacob desde atrás, dándole a Bella una sonrisa.

La palma de la mano de Bella se moría de ganas de estamparse en la maliciosa expresión de regocijo de la cara de la rubia.

-Hola, cariño. -Ajeno, Jacob palmeó la mano de Tanya, antes de volverse a Bella. -No hagas un recorrido por ti misma. Esa es una de las normas de Edward, ¿recuerdas?

Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas ante la idea de Edward y sus reglas: "Me llamarás señor" "No te muevas, sub".

.-Ah. Muy bien. Lo recuerdo -dijo, regalándole a Jacob una dulce sonrisa. Ignorando a Tanya, ella entró en la cocina. Mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja, negó con la cabeza. Realmente no lo quería ver a Jacob nunca más, pero observar las manos de Tanya sobre él le retorcían el estómago. Tal vez porque no le gustaba esa astuta consentida. Jacob merecía algo mejor.

Como para evidenciar la opinión que Bella tenía de ella, Tanya dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para ser escuchada en la cocina, -¿Ella vendrá con nosotros?

-No, no quiere ir.

-Eso es bueno. Tú sabes, incluso antes de que hayas dicho nada, yo me había dado cuenta al mirarla que ella parece realmente frígida.

La humillación retorció el estómago de Bella. Vertió el resto del jugo en el fregadero, puso el vaso en el lavavajillas, resistiendo el impulso de mandar a la charlatana al infierno. O tal vez a Jacob. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de ella?

Vio a su bolso de arte todavía ubicado en el extremo del mostrador. Lo agarró, luego salió por la puerta de atrás, casi tropezando con un perro.

No corras. Respira. Respira. Después de tres inhalaciones lentas, sintió que el pánico desaparecía, y vio a Thor, no a un monstruo. -Ey, tú.

Su cola peluda se balanceaba atrás y adelante. ¿No era extraño que cada vez que lo encontraba, él parecía tener más personalidad? Su boca parecía inclinarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa cuando estaba feliz. Sus orejas se dirigían hacia adelante cuando sentía curiosidad y hacia abajo cuando Edward lo regañaba. Incluso la cola tenía diferentes posiciones, como el lenguaje de señas para perros.

Sintiéndose absurdamente valiente, se arrodilló junto a él y le agitó el pelo del cuello.

Con un gemido bajo, él metió la cabeza en su regazo, haciéndola caerse sobre su trasero.

Un soplo de miedo tembló a través de ella, y luego se echó a reír. -Bravucón. -Sentándose, ella envolvió un brazo sobre su lomo. Él le lamió la mejilla y se inclinó. Dios, él era dulce.

-Así que, mi amigo, -ella le preguntó y observó a sus orejas erguirse. -¿Vamos a dibujar a Tanya con una nariz bien grande para que coincida con sus tetas? ¿Y sus labios regordetes del tamaño de los platos de la cena?

*O*O*O*O*O

Edward estaba en las sombras del bosque, esperando a su hermano y observando a Thor adular a la chica de ciudad. La vio reprimir su miedo, valiente pequeña sub, luego reírse y abrazar al perro. Ella se había corrido unas cuantas veces en sólo un día, ¿no?

Maldición si no tiraba de él como una fuerte marea en la costa. Una arremetedora chica de ciudad completamente vulnerable que a través de sus miradas podía romper el corazón de un hombre. Ese coraje obstinado le permitió acariciar a Thor. Su boca suave, su mentón testarudo y la voluntad de compartir su pasión, incluso cuando él la abrumó. La mujer nunca sería aburrida, ¿verdad?

Emmet salió por la puerta de atrás y casi tropezó con los dos. Recuperando el equilibrio, dijo un par de palabras, lo que hizo sonreír a Bella. Caminó a través del claro para unirse a Edward, y se dirigieron hacia el sendero.

-Linda pelirroja esa, -dijo Emmet casualmente.

-Uh-huh. -Edward esquivó una rama baja.

-Parece bien atendida. Debe haber tenido una buena noche. -Un segundo de pausa. -Noté que sus muñecas estaban magulladas.

-Uh-huh. -Un bajo ladrido sonó a sus espaldas, y después de unos segundos, Thor apareció en el sendero, trotando para alcanzarlo.

-Lleva tu camisa de franela.

Edward sabía que cuando una idea prendía en la cabeza de Emmet, él se ponía más implacable que un maldito bulldog. -Tienes un punto aquí.

Emmet se agachó para rascarle la cabeza a Thor. -Pensé que no accedías a follar con mujeres de los grupos swinger.

Edward se detuvo. Infierno. Habían establecido esa regla antes de abrir el lugar, y ninguno de ellos lo había roto. Hasta ahora. -Ella no es swinger. De hecho, casi se murió de frío en el porche para evitar convertirse en una. La llevé a mi cama y luego... -Su padre siempre había dicho que sólo los débiles utilizan excusas.

-Te estás defendiendo por lo que hiciste.

Edward se volvió hacia su hermano y asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, rompí la regla.

-¿Ella es sumisa?

Edward suspiró. Los dos eran dominantes, y Emmet entendería su interés. -Sí.

Emmet inclinó un hombro contra un cedro de incienso, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -Un buen momento. ¿Te quedarás con ella?

-Realmente eres un bastardo entrometido. -Edward se frotó la cara, sintiendo el rastrojo. Se había olvidado de afeitarse otra vez. -Ella es una chica de ciudad. Pertenece allí, no aquí.

-Eso es una lástima. Se ve bien con tu camisa… mejor que tú.

Edward sonrió. Ella se veía bien.

-¿Por qué no le pides que se quede? -Cuando Emmet giró para refregarse la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, la luz del sol iluminó su rostro. Duro, delgado y bronceado, como el de Edward. Pero el rostro de Edward carecía de una larga cicatriz en su frente, porque él no había sido atacado por su hermano en medio de la noche y casi había muerto.

Edward se obligó a apartar los ojos de la cicatriz de Emmet, sintiendo el peso de la culpa en sus entrañas, de donde nunca se iba. Y tampoco recordaría haber quedado atrapado en un edificio, las balas rebotando en las paredes, luchando con un loco sublevado. Se había despertado de ese familiar sueño esa noche con sangre real cubriendo sus manos y un cuchillo de verdad a sus pies. Al otro lado del dormitorio, Emmet había luchado para pararse, la sangre corriendo por su cara. "Despierta, Edward, maldita sea."

La voz de Edward salió con aspereza. -¿Y cuando tenga una pesadilla e intente estrangular a la pequeña Bella, ella aún estará dispuesta a quedarse, entonces? -Las líneas alrededor de boca de Emmet se profundizaron, y Edward se alejó antes de que pudiera ver la piedad en los ojos de su hermano.

.-¿Le hablaste acerca de ellas? -Emmet preguntó.

-¿Que tengo una tendencia a tratar de matar a la gente cuando me despierto en el lado equivocado del infierno? Sé realista. -Jesús, ¿no era esta una discusión agradable? -Yo no hablo de mis pesadillas. Nunca.

-¿Vas a quedarte solo para siempre?

-Malditamente correcto. -Sólo Dios sabía que Wendy no podía manejar el estrés. Su mujer lo había abandonado mucho tiempo antes de que Edward había atacado a Emmet. -No importa de todos modos. Bella se irá a casa el miércoles, conociendo más acerca de sí misma. Ambos ganamos experiencia.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué has aprendido sobre ti mismo, hermano?

Que estar con una pequeña rebelde hace peor la soledad. Esa culpa no podía borrar el deseo de su suave cuerpo en su cama.

Y eso, sin importar qué, no tomaría la oportunidad. -Tenemos trabajo que hacer, -respondió Edward y se dirigió hasta el camino donde ellos tenían un árbol caído para quitar.

* * *

**QUE GANAS DE CLAVARLE LOS DIENTES EN LA YUGULAR A ESA PERRA DE TANYA! y Jacob no se salva, nono.**

**Por qué es un amor Edward? Por qué no aparece uno así? por qué por qué por qué?**

**Aunque...ahora que lo pienso. Fui a natación el otro día y conocí a un hombre...ejem, parecía un modelo, pero se los juro, era demasiaaaaado sexy! Un Adonis, por dios, no lo olvido**

**Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta historia contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

**Aquí está lo prometido, gracias a todas por el interés!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

Emmet se fue después de que terminaron de quitar los pedazos más grandes del árbol caído. Edward encontró un lugar con sombra y durmió dos horas antes de regresar a la tarea de limpiar el sendero. Juntó el resto de los escombros, los colocó sobre una barra de acero con tirantes de madera, y los vació en un dique contenedor.

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente, frunció el ceño al mirar de nuevo por el camino. Todo ese trabajo, y sólo había realizado dos millas o así. Sus ojos atraparon un destello de verde esmeralda, y entrecerró los ojos. Otro destello. Un excursionista por el camino. ¿Alguno de los invitados?

Mientras escuchaba, arrojó más piedras en un agujero de barro. Finalmente oyó el suave crujido de ramas de pino seco. Había llegado. Se volvió y vio a Bella.

El placer disparó a través de él ante la vista de ella, y frunció el ceño en respuesta. Después de que Emmet se fue, había decidido mantenerse completamente alejado de la chica de la ciudad. Ella no necesitaba un soldado agraviado y él no necesitaba un desengaño, porque, maldición, ella fácilmente podría romperle su corazón. Otra noche de diversión, y ambos podrían terminar heridos.

Echó un vistazo a la pista detrás de ella y no vio a nadie. -¿Qué haces haciendo senderismo sola?

Un rayo de sol cambió sus ojos a un verde claro, y su pelo brillaba rojo y dorado mientras ella echaba hacia atrás sus mechones sueltos. -Todos los demás se fueron a algún prado, y no me gusta estar todo el día sentada. No me di cuenta que tú estabas trabajando en este sendero. Lo siento.

Ignorando sus reglas de senderismo solitario. Las habría evitado si ella pudiera. Dos faltas. La ira se agitó dentro de él. ¿Caería en una tercera? Él dio un paso más cerca.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y él le tocó los labios. Ella no se apartó, sino que le ofreció su boca, suave y abierta.

Arrastrando los dedos por su cabello, él le inclinó la cabeza para tener un acceso completo. Cuando él dio un paso atrás, ella tenía el rostro rojo de excitación, y su ira desapareció bajo su propia agitada lujuria. Maldita sea, podría tentar a un sacerdote para el pecado.

Ella rompió las reglas. Concéntrate en eso, no en el sexo. El hizo un puño con la mano en su pelo. -Las reglas del albergue establece que no deben realizarse excursiones solitarias. -¿Lo has olvidado?

-Uh. -Ella resopló. -No, sólo quería caminar y no tenía a nadie que vaya conmigo.

Deliberadamente desobediente, pero al menos era honesta. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo para cubrir la garganta y agarrar su cuello con suavidad. -Bella. No lo hagas otra vez. ¿Soy claro?

-Claro, -dijo en voz baja.

Debajo de sus dedos, su pulso aumentó, la cautivadora respuesta de una sumisa bajo control. Él se puso duro. Y cambió de idea sobre escoltarla de regreso al albergue, mantenerse alejado de ella, y no romper ningún corazón, incluso el propio.

-Dado que estás aquí, supongo que haré uso de ti -le murmuró.

-De acuerdo, yo estaría encantada de ayudarte a trabajar en el camino, -dijo ella, sus ojos fijos en la pala tendida en la maleza. Cuando sus dedos desabrocharon el primer botón de su camisa de franela, el sobresalto la hizo reunirse con su mirada.

-Tengo un tipo diferente de uso en mente. -Deslizó la mano por debajo de su sujetador y la ahuecó con firmeza. La temerosa respiración lo hizo sonreír. Él estaba pensando en todo tipo de uso.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

El lugar donde los swingers habían ido no podía ser más hermoso que esto, pensaba Bella, mientras llegaban a la cima de una colina y veía una pequeña pradera de montaña inundada de flores silvestres moradas y amarillas. El zumbido de las abejas ocupadas en la cosecha rivalizaba con el suave roce de los pastos en la brisa.

Mientras caminaban hacia el claro, Edward le soltó la mano y la agarró por la muñeca.

Bella se estremeció, dándose cuenta que con ese movimiento, él deliberadamente había establecido que estaba bajo su control. Levantó la vista y lo vio esperando por su reacción. El hombre, el Dom, observaba lo que ella hacía más atentamente de lo que lo había hecho nadie. Eso la hizo sentirse vulnerable, casi como si pudiera leer su mente.

Como si ella hubiera dicho justamente eso, él se detuvo y le levantó la barbilla. -¿Cuál era ese pensamiento?

-Perdóname, pero no puedes llegar a conocer cada pensamiento que tengo. -Ella intentó alejar su cara, para protegerse.

No sólo no la liberó, sino que se acercó aún más, sus ojos oscureciéndose a un gris acero. -Normalmente, durante el día, tus pensamientos son tuyos. Cuando compartes mi cama o cuando estamos juntos de esta manera, -le levantó el brazo donde sus dedos engrillaban su muñeca, -entonces tú compartirás tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos, abierta y honestamente.

Tragó saliva. El calor cursando a través de su cuerpo por estas palabras contrastaba con el temblor en su interior. Le gustaba hablar con la gente pero no compartiendo emociones privadas. Ellas estaban destinadas a ser privadas.

-Una vez más, -dijo en voz baja. -¿En qué estabas pensando? -Sus dedos mantenían su barbilla levantada, el pulgar acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo-yo... -Cómo iba a decirle que se sentía vulnerable. Seguro, y eso ayudaría a que todo se sienta mejor. -Yo estaba solo... -Dile sobre las flores en la arena, la…

-Bella, no me mientas, -advirtió, descartando la idea.

El rigor en sus ojos y en su voz hizo que sus piernas se sientan como fideos recocidos.

Su mirada se suavizó. -Ah, cariño, esto es muy nuevo para ti. -Con una media risa, él la arrastró a sus brazos, su pecho fuerte debajo de su mejilla, sus brazos como aros de hierro a su alrededor.

Con un suspiro de alivio, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Dios, se sentía bien, ser sostenida. La asustaba a veces y…

-Estoy esperando.

Maldita sea. Tirándose un poco hacia atrás, apoyó la frente sobre su pecho, mirando hacia abajo. Sus rugosas botas estaban firmemente plantadas en el suelo, y sus jeans no podían ocultar los músculos de sus muslos.

Este era un hombre poderoso, y hombre era la palabra operativa. No un niño en un cuerpo de tamaño adulto, sino un hombre en el pleno sentido del significado. Sus defensas cedieron. -He visto cómo me miras tan atentamente, -le dijo a sus botas. -como si pudieras leer mi mente.

-Y ¿cómo te sientes al pensar que podría leer tu mente? -Como el cuchillo de un cirujano, sus palabras fueron directo al corazón del asunto. Cuando trató de empujarse hacia atrás, su mano se enroscó alrededor de su nuca, con la fuerza suficiente como para que ella supiera que él no la dejaría moverse.

-Vulnerable, maldita sea. Me siento vulnerable.

-Ahí vamos -murmuró, frotando su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus brazos moldeándola en su contra. -Excitarte por esa vulnerabilidad te hace sentir aún peor, ¿no?

Oh Dios. Esa misma era la parte en la que no quería pensar. Un estremecimiento la atravesó, y él se rió entre dientes, maldita sea.

Él la llevó al tronco de un árbol, se sentó, y tiró de ella entre sus piernas. -Tú no eres swinger, Bella. -Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus brazos, sosteniéndola en su lugar, y ella se sintió humedecer. -Pero eres una sumisa.

La sencilla manera en que declaró el hecho constriñó algo en la boca de su estómago.

Relajando su agarre, él pasó sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de sus brazos. -Probaste eso anoche y le gustó. Y ahora estás asustada.

-Claro que lo estoy, -murmuró.

-Tú puedes escaparte, pero eso no va a cambiar tu naturaleza. No va a cambiar lo que quieres en la cama.

Eso era lo que ella no quería oír.

-Puesto que tú estás aquí... y yo estoy aquí, tal vez deberías aprovechar el tiempo y seguir aprendiendo sobre BDSM.

Un dolor había empezado en su ingle, activándose automáticamente por el toque de sus manos sobre ella. Por la forma en que mantenía el control de su cuerpo y de la conversación y... de todo.

Sin embargo, él ahora emocionalmente, sino físicamente, dio marcha atrás, en espera de su respuesta, dándole la opción.

Si quería, podía entrar en este mundo extraño. Ella no debería. El sexo excéntrico no era para ella, en absoluto. Entonces recordó las odiosas palabras de Tanya, y su estómago se retorció. Yo realmente soy frígida.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Ella lo miró con horror. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? -Jacob le dijo a Tanya que…, -murmuró. Dios mío, qué humillante. Pero la repetición de las palabras de Tanya y las creencias de Jacob le hicieron decidirse. Ella había llegado a La Serenidad en busca de la respuesta a su sexualidad, y había encontrado una llave en el BDSM. Siendo dominada, siendo restringida... Eso la excitaba, y sin embargo ella no podía verse haciendo esto con cualquiera. Con cualquier Dom.

Miró a Edward, viendo la fuerte mandíbula, los ojos nivelados, sus labios firmes. Parecía un hombre que se conocía a sí mismo, alguien que no tenía ninguna intención oculta para perseguir. Ella confiaba en él. Sobre todo. Podría asustarla a veces, pero él no le haría daño. La mantendría a salvo.

Bien, entonces. Si él quería abrir la puerta, ella debería seguir adelante con él. Respiró hondo, sintiendo como si estuviera saltando de un acantilado. -Quiero continuar.

Cuando sus piernas se apretaron, capturándola entre ellas, y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, su corazón vaciló. -¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad?, -le preguntó.

-Rojo, ¿no?

-Muy bien. -La aprobación en su voz la calentaba como una manta ceñida y aliviaba los temblores que cursaban a través de ella. Su camisa abierta se agitaba, y él se la quitó de inmediato. Su sujetador le siguió, y se quedó allí medio desnuda. Al aire libre. En un día soleado.

Él le tomó las manos antes de que ella pudiera cubrirse a sí misma y le dirigió una mirada implacable. —Durante la siguiente hora o así, este cuerpo es mío para jugar con él. ¿Entiendes?

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando su mano acarició sus pechos.

—Pequeña sub, tu respuesta es "Sí, señor" —Él esperó.

Trató de tragar, pero toda la saliva había desaparecido de su boca. —Sí, señor —susurró.

—Muy bien. —Levantándose, la colocó detrás del poste donde había un tronco apuntalado en un ángulo de la ladera. La superficie expuesta había sido pulida y negros puños de velcro colgaban de anillos de hierro incrustados en los lados. Él le ubicó la espalda sobre él y le tendió una mano. —Dame tus muñecas.

Cuando ella vaciló, esperó pacientemente, sus ojos nivelados. Ella confiaba en él, pero no se movía. Un extraño encogimiento alrededor de su pecho mantenía a sus pulmones expandidos cuando lo miró fijamente. Ella realmente se fiaba de él. Puso las manos en la suya.

Su sonrisa de aprobación ayudó, pero luego él levantó las manos sobre su cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su peso sobre ella, anclándola en su lugar. Algo de pronto se apretó alrededor de una muñeca, luego de la otra.

Ella respiró hondo y tiró. Sus muñecas estaban restringidas. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, miró hacia arriba. Puños rodeaban sus muñecas, asegurándola al árbol.

Tiró, sintiéndose al borde del pánico, su corazón acelerado. —¿Edward? No me gusta esto. —Su voz temblaba. Ella se retorcía debajo de él.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, deteniendo sus movimientos frenéticos, sus manos inflexibles pero suaves. —Bella, mírame.

La orden hizo que vuelva su atención hacia él.

—No voy a hacerte daño, cariño. ¿Me crees?

Ella lo miró a sus ojos azules. Severos, fuertes, poderosos, pero no crueles. Él siempre le había dicho la verdad. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Un pliegue apareció en su mejilla, a pesar que sus labios no sonreían. —Bien. El principio de la confianza. No voy a dejarte, y no voy a hacerte daño. Tu trabajo es simplemente confiar. Confía en mí por… digamos, una hora… y después hablaremos al respecto. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

¿Una hora? ¿Tenía que estar al aire libre, encadenada a un árbol y medio desnuda, durante una hora? Pero sus ojos permanecían fijos, y su inquietud se alivió lo suficiente como para que ella pueda hacer una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Su sonrisa sostenía su aprobación. —Buena chica. —Inclinando la cabeza, lamió sobre un pezón. Ella se sacudió cuando la caliente sensación chisporroteó a través de ella. Sus brazos trataron de reaccionar, y no pudo moverse, lo que envió más calor inundándola. Luego de un segundo, se dio cuenta que Edward había dado un paso atrás, y su concienzuda mirada estaba concentrada en su rostro.

Cuando ahuecó ambos pechos en sus duras manos, acariciando los hinchados pezones con sus pulgares, ella ahogó un gemido. Su cabeza golpeó atrás contra el árbol mientras sensación tras sensación la recorría, y su siguiente gemido se escapó.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —murmuró Edward. Dio un paso atrás alejándose lo suficiente como para tirar de una correa sobre la cintura de la pequeña sub, apretándola cómodamente sobre su estómago desnudo. Esto tanto la mantendría más segura como aliviaría algo de la tensión de sus brazos.

Ella lo miraba con ojos grandes. Su respiración se aceleró, y él pudo sentir el violento golpeteo de su corazón cuando palmeó un pecho. Pero el terror disminuía cada vez que su excitación crecía.

Necesitaba mantenerla tranquila para conservar su confianza. Pero el borde de tensión en sus ojos y el estremecimiento que corría por ella eran el sueño de cualquier Dom. Él caminaba sobre una línea muy fina, controlándose a sí mismo tanto como a ella, conduciendo la situación para el bien de ambos.

La besó, tomando su boca lenta y concienzudamente, dejando vagar sus manos sobre sus exuberantes pechos. Los pezones estaban puntiagudos pero aún con un color rosa pálido, como el algodón de azúcar, y muy aterciopeladamente suaves. Se complació a sí mismo por un tiempo, lamiendo y chupando hasta que las puntas se pusieron duras y aguzadas, y se volvieron de un rojo vibrante. El curvilíneo cuerpo debajo de sus manos lentamente se volvió más caliente que el sol sobre sus hombros.

Ella se puso rígida cuando él tiró hacia abajo de sus jeans y bragas, dejándola desnuda. Para ser justo y en cierta medida considerado, él se quitó la camisa.

Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el pecho de él, y ella le sonrió. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó levemente, él se dio cuenta que ella creía que él había terminado y que el resto iba a ser sexo convencional. Pobre sub.

Se arrodilló, le agarró el tobillo, y disfrutó de cómo ella trataba de mantener las piernas juntas en una protesta silenciosa. Un brazalete de velcro encadenado a una estaca de hierro en el suelo fue alrededor de su tobillo. Apretó la cadena hasta que la pierna quedó en un ángulo hacia afuera. Cuando hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, oyó un gemido en la oreja. Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, él asintió con la cabeza. Agradablemente expuesta, su coño esperando por su toque.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, pasó las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de sus brazos atados hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó, y ella dejó de tirar de sus restricciones. —Me gusta verte así, pequeña rebelde— dijo, capturando su mirada. —Estás abierta para mí en todo sentido.

Ella no pudo disimular el temblor de su cuerpo por sus palabras o la forma en que sus pupilas se dilataron.

Él se sentó sobre el tronco. Él y Emmet habían diseñado este "equipamiento" cuidadosamente. El tronco derribado formaba una admirable mesa inclinada y el bulto de arena un taburete conveniente. Un grupo de bondage ese fin de semana había ayudado con las pruebas necesarias para que las esposas y cadenas ubiquen el coño de una sub justo en el lugar adecuado para alguien sentado sobre el bulto.

Su polla se puso dura al mirar a la pequeña sub permaneciendo abierta como un obsequio delante de él. Los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sus pechos levemente sacudidos por su rápida respiración, los pezones duros puntos de excitación. Brillando por la humedad, su vello púbico de color rojo-dorado brillaba a la luz del sol, y con sus piernas tan ampliamente abiertas, sus labios vaginales se abrían, rogando ser tocados.

Él pasó un dedo a través de sus pliegues y sonrió. Podría estar un poco asustada, pero también estaba muy, muy mojada. El alisó su coño con su humedad y le acarició sobre su clítoris, disfrutando de su gimoteo.

Así que los swingers pensaban que era fría, ¿verdad? Idiotas. Deteniéndose un segundo, miró a través del pequeño valle de la Montaña Crone, donde Emmet había llevado a los demás. Las cataratas Gold Dust estaban... ahí, como el vuelo de un pájaro, bien podrían llegar las voces, o gritos, a la distancia. No le importaba un comino lo que los swingers pensaran, pero era evidente que le importaba a Bella. Bien, entonces.

Inquieta por su silencio, ella se retorcía por la expectativa, y él se inclinó hacia atrás para disfrutar de la vista. Una suave, redonda sumisa amarrada. Retorciéndose. Húmeda. Tenía la intención de usarla bien.

Pero primero ella tenía que cantar. Se inclinó hacia adelante y deslizó un dedo sobre un lado de su engrosado nudo. Ignoró su exclamación de placer y sin piedad y rápidamente la llevó hasta el borde de un clímax.

Cuando él levantó la mano, sus caderas trataron de seguirla. Sus ojos se abrieron, arremolinándose por la necesidad y luego por la frustración cuando él no respondió.

Él simplemente la observaba inquietarse, dándole una indiscutible lección sobre quién llevaba las riendas. Pronto los pequeños músculos alrededor de su boca mostraron la ira superando a su necesidad.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió justo sobre su clítoris.

* * *

**De a poco va desaparciendo la frígida Bella *O* es tan-OMG**

**Reviews chiquitas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta historia contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

**Discúlpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar...no tuve demasiado la pc y bueno, me dediqué a un mundo Role Player, no sé si conocen. Aparte andamos cortas de Reviews, pero bueno, a las lindas chicas que comentaron aquí les dejo! **

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

La cabeza de Bella golpeó atrás contra el tronco del árbol ante la sensación de la caliente, húmeda lengua de Edward, directamente sobre su coño. Un gemido se le escapó. Trató de levantar las caderas, pero las restricciones estaban muy apretadas, y se estremeció interiormente por ese conocimiento. Abierta para que él la usara.

Mientras la lamía, cada toque de su lengua la empujaba de nuevo dentro de la necesidad hasta que sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente. Oh Dios, por favor, un poquito más. No te detengas. Su lengua le tomaba el pelo, aumentando la intensidad del calor.

Su cuerpo se apretó cuando su clímax se acercaba, y sus caderas se impulsaron en la medida de lo que la correa lo permitió.

Se detuvo de nuevo.

No. Su clítoris se sentía tan apretado e hinchado que palpitaba con cada latido de su pulso. Y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido. -Por favoooor.

Él no respondió.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo a él.

Estaba sentado entre sus piernas, el sol brillaba en sus hombros bronceados. Cuando él encontró su mirada, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron. Puso una mano callosa sobre su muslo y apretó.

La sensación disparó directo a su clítoris, haciéndolo peor. Todo lo que él hacía lo empeoraba, pero deliberadamente no la dejaba correrse. ¡Maldito sea! Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el árbol. Tiró de sus restricciones, queriendo liberarse para alejarse de él. -No quiero jugar a este juego ya más…

Algo hacía círculos sobre su apertura, luego se sumergió en ella, rápido y fuerte. Su dedo.

Sus nervios interiores se despertaron como una corriente eléctrica. -¡Aaah! -Su voz alta la sobresaltó, y apretó los labios. Exterior. Sin ruidos.

Él puso su boca en ella, lamiendo sin piedad a un lado de su clítoris. Cuando levantó su lengua, su largo dedo empujó adentro y afuera de la vagina, rozando sus labios menores. Otra lamida justo en el borde, otro deslizamiento de un dedo a través de sus tejidos inflamados.

No era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente, y sin embargo, era demasiado como para dejar que su excitación muera. Su dedo y lengua trabajaron sobre ella hasta que se estremeció en el precipicio. Cada exquisitamente calculado toque rasgueaba a través de su cuerpo, construyendo sensación tras sensación hasta que ella no podía pensar, sólo podía temblar y hacer un gran esfuerzo por lo que parecía una eternidad. Por ese final...

Su boca descendió sobre ella, presionando su clítoris entre los labios firmes, su lengua arremolinando en la parte superior, mientras empujaba dos dedos dentro de ella.

Una explosión de puro placer se estrelló a través de ella, y el cielo azul parecía dividirse en brillantes piezas blancas. Sus caderas se resistían inútilmente contra la correa cuando ola tras ola de éxtasis ondulaba desde su centro hacia afuera.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza y quitó los dedos de su interior, sus músculos se quedaron inmóviles, como si un globo hubiera sido reventado. Podía oír altos alaridos haciendo eco por la montaña. Oh Dios. ¿Ella había…?

Antes de que los ecos se hubieran apagado del todo, Edward se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios se cerraron sobre su clítoris. Y esta vez chupó suavemente y metió dos dedos en ella.

Todo dentro de ella se encogió y luego explotó de nuevo. Dejó escapar un largo gemido mientras su interior tenía espasmos alrededor del movimiento de sus dedos, mientras las sensaciones rebotaban a través de ella con cada apretón de sus labios.

Él lo prolongó hasta que ella estaba demasiado cansada incluso para gemir.

Levantándose, se apoyó contra ella, haciéndola un sándwich entre su cuerpo y el tronco del árbol. Confortándola con su cercanía.

Ella suspiró y parpadeó. -Nunca he... Esto… Asombroso... -Su voz no sonaba normal, demasiado enronquecida. Su garganta se sentía en carne viva.

Apoyó los brazos sobre los suyos levantados y tomó su boca, silenciándola. Sus labios probaban los de ella mientras la besaba, lentamente, con ternura.

La gratitud llenó a Bella por su dulzura. A pesar del letargo de su cuerpo, sus sentimientos giraban como una tormenta en su interior. Su mundo había cambiado en los últimos dos días e incluso aún más en este momento. ¿En quién se había convertido? Pero cuando él la besaba, ella sabía que era Bella, que estaba experimentando con las cosas del BDSM, no alguien que ella no conocía en absoluto.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, le ahuecó la mejilla con una mano cálida. -Eres maravillosa, pequeña rebelde, -susurró. -Sensible y apasionada. Nunca he disfrutado tanto con una mujer.

Sus palabras la emocionaron. ¿Apasionada? ¿Ella? Luego frunció el ceño. .Tú no... ¿Cómo pudiste haber disfrutado tú?

-Cariño, me gusta tomar el control tanto como a ti te excita darlo. -Mordió su hombro, un fuerte mordisco que sacudió a su cuerpo. -Para hacerte vibrar, gemir... -Él le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. -Y gritar.

-Oh. -Si no hubiera estado retenida por las cadenas de la correa, ella habría estado en un charco a sus pies. -¿Vas a dejarme ir ahora?

El brillo creciendo en sus ojos la preocupó. -No, pequeña sub. Ahora voy a tomarte. -Él le sostuvo la mirada, y ella podía oír la cremallera de su pantalón y el sonido al arrugarse el envoltorio del condón. Sus manos cálidas acariciaron hasta arriba de los muslos y extendieron sus pliegues. Le introdujo un dedo adentro.

Ella ahogó un grito por el toque íntimo, el deslizamiento sobre sus tejidos hipersensibles.

-Estás mojada. Estás muy abierta para mí. Voy a follarte duro, Bella, y todo lo que tú puedes hacer es tomarlo.

Podía sentir sus entrañas apretarse por sus palabras y, por la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, él también podía. Su dedo se deslizó hacia fuera, y luego su polla presionó contra su núcleo, resbalando en su humedad, cada roce de la mano por su clítoris la hacía saltar. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de ver.

-Mantén tus ojos en los míos, Bella. -Su voz era profunda, sus ojos penetrantes. Y entonces él se condujo en ella, cada vez más profundo, su grosor empujándola a abrirse, llenándola hasta la incomodidad. Su respiración se volvió irregular. Un zumbido se inició en su cabeza cuando su ingle hizo contacto con su estimulado clítoris.

Se retiró. El próximo avance de vuelta hacia adentro la hizo jadear.

Con una leve sonrisa, aumentó su velocidad, cada impulso lo suficientemente fuerte como para apretar las cuerdas en sus tobillos e impulsarla contra el tronco del árbol. Movió una mano hacia abajo para acariciar su pecho. Cuando él apretó su pezón, dolor y a continuación desconcertante placer ardió hacia su clítoris para encontrarse con las sensaciones expandiéndose hacia fuera por los rítmicos, intensos impulsos.

Y de pronto, las sensaciones eróticas se convirtieron en una necesidad febril. Ahora, con cada embestida de su polla, la pelvis se arrastraba sobre su clítoris, haciéndola quemarse casi completamente por la urgencia. Sus caderas giraron, tratando de frotar su coño contra él.

Él se rió entre dientes. -Muy bien. Pienso que has tenido suficiente frustración por una tarde. -Se agachó y, a continuación conocedores dedos acariciaron a través de sus pliegues, frotando de manera que coincida con el ritmo de sus embates hasta que todo en ella aumentaba con sus movimientos, cada vez más rápidos. Sus músculos se apretaron en el interior alrededor de él mientras la llevaba a la cima.

-Córrete para mí, Bella. -El comando golpeó en su oído cuando sus dedos pellizcaron su clítoris, y hundió su polla profundamente en ella.

El placer explotó hacia afuera como el fuego, disparando desde su núcleo hasta sus pies y sus dedos, hasta que su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Su pelvis golpeando duramente contra sus dedos.

Con una risa profunda, él la agarró por las caderas con manos despiadadas y se clavó en ella, duro y rápido. Y luego, con un bajo gruñido, él se presionó tan profundo y fuerte que ella podía sentir las sacudidas de su liberación contra su vientre.

Con un suspiro silencioso, él se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para liberar sus muñecas, luego permaneció encima de ella. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, sintiendo el abultamiento de sus músculos mientras él tomaba algo de su peso descansando los antebrazos sobre su cabeza. Su pecho estaba caliente y húmedo contra sus pechos, su rostro áspero cuando acarició su rostro y cuello. Cuando él levantó la cabeza y tomó sus labios, se abrió para él, dispuesta a darle lo que quisiera.

Qué pensamiento aterrador. Nunca había sentido algo como esto antes. Ella nunca había estado tan fuera de control. ¿Fuera de control? ¡Al demonio!, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener ningún control, incluso desde el principio, él había hecho lo que había querido en todo momento. Ese pensamiento envió un temblor a través de ella, haciéndola apretarse a su alrededor otra vez.

Él lo sintió y levantó la cabeza. -¿Vas a contarme cuál fue ese pensamiento?

-No -Cerró los ojos, deseando poder ocultar su rostro. ¿Qué tipo de persona se deleitaba teniendo a alguien que los controle? El sentimiento de que él la miraba la calentaba como la luz del sol, y su silencio la ponía nerviosa. Ella arriesgó un vistazo.

Sus ojos eran del azul del cielo de invierno cuando puso la mano sobre su cuello, lo suficiente para dejarle sentir su fuerza y calor, y luego dijo con voz áspera, oscura -La próxima vez, te voy a atar más abierta, para poder ver todo tu coño.

Su interior tuvo espasmos.

-Te voy a inclinar y mantenerte en el lugar mientras te tomo por la espalda. -Su agarre se apretó infinitesimalmente.

Su vagina reforzó la lucha contra su polla con tanta fuerza que ella gimió.

Sus ojos se arrugaron cuando él le dio un beso duro sobre sus labios. -Tú no necesitabas responderme acerca de tus pensamientos, mascota. Tu cuerpo los delató.

Ella podía sentir el calor subiendo por su cuello y su rostro cuando él se echó a reír.

Ellos regresaron al alojamiento a la nochecita. Edward desbloqueó la puerta de la escalera e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su cuarto. .Toma una ducha en mi habitación, yo utilizaré la de Emmet. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que regrese el grupo.

Su pequeña rebelde arrugó la nariz hacia él, obviamente, no muy entusiasmada de comer con los swingers. Cuando llegó hasta la mitad, él le dijo, -Agarra otra camisa de franela de mi armario.

Una suave risa fue su única respuesta. La observó subir los últimos escalones, disfrutando de la vista de su culo redondo en los jeans ajustados. No la había tomado desde atrás todavía, y su declaración de esa tarde había incorporado la visión en su mente. Hundiendo sus dedos en sus suaves caderas y reteniéndola en...

Edward frunció el ceño por las escaleras. En este momento, ella había desaparecido en sus habitaciones, y pronto tendría que desaparecer para siempre. Y él la extrañaría. Ya lo sabía.

Esta tarde, después de que él la había liberado de sus restricciones, ellos habían trabajado juntos en el camino. Ella había querido ayudar, incluso si obviamente nunca hubiera realizado un trabajo al aire libre en su vida. Se detenía de vez en cuando para realmente mirar el bosque, observar a los animalitos pequeños esconderse debajo de un tronco, la cierva y el cervatillo mirando silenciosamente desde unos matorrales, el colibrí cerniéndose sobre las flores de color rojo. La había oído murmurar más de una vez, -Necesito mis pinturas. -Reía con facilidad y trabajaba con alegría, sin preocuparse por sus manos o su ropa.

Había estado en desacuerdo sobre el lugar donde deberían ir las rocas en el arroyo que pasaba y discutió con él. Las manos en las caderas, la cara rosada y los ojos chispeantes. Se había puesto tan duro como las rocas sobre las que estaban discutiendo. Ella había ganado la discusión también.

Edward sonrió, entonces se puso serio y se frotó la cara. La rebelde lo había emboscado con su risa y su inteligencia. Con esos ojos verdes llenos de asombro. Y con su entrega a él.

Ella era sumisa en la cama y confrontadora el resto del tiempo, no una esclava que quería estar bajo el mando veinticuatro horas al día. Después de ver que la relación de Emmet y Mimi había fracasado, Edward sabía que él no podría tolerar esa profunda sumisión. Su intestino se retorció al recordar la desesperación de Mimi cuando Emmet le había quitado su collar, y el horror de Emmet cuando le contó a Edward cómo ella se había quitado la vida.

Oyó la ducha de arriba y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué se estaba molestando en pensar en Emmet y Mimi... o en Bella? La mujer se iría pasado mañana.

Maldición.

* O * O * O * O * O * O *

Bella llegó abajo, en el momento que vio a Edward desaparecer en una habitación que no había visto todavía. Ella lo siguió, y su boca se abrió. Una mesa de billar de lujo en un lado y un estante largo con tacos colgando de la pared. Una mesa de ping-pong y un futbolín ocupaban el centro de la habitación. Un tablero de dardos colgaba en la pared de enfrente. -Wau. ¿Es aquí donde pasas los inviernos?

Edward se volvió, una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos a un azul nítido. -En realidad, cerramos el lugar abajo después de la primera nieve y nos esfumamos hacia climas más cálidos. Buceo, vela, pesca en alta mar.

Oh, ella podía verlo, pantalones cortos, pies descalzos. Sin camisa. Especialmente sin camisa, con ese musculoso pecho y anchos hombros bronceados tan oscuro como la arena. Ella negó con la cabeza, mal Bella, y dijo suavemente, -Suena divertido.

-Lo es. -Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza abarcando la sala en general. -Elige tu juego, rebelde.

Con las manos detrás de su espalda, ella se paseaba por la habitación como una supervisora. Todo era de primera calidad, obviamente a los chicos les gustaban sus juguetes. Cuando ella lo alcanzó, él sonrió. Mientras trabajaba en una fraternidad, había aprendido más que a cocinar.

-Comenzaremos con el pool. El ganador podrá escoger el próximo juego.

Él miró hacia abajo, y un pliegue apareció en su mejilla.

Ella siguió su mirada. Oh diablos, las manos detrás de la espalda mientras estaba usando una camisa de franela tamaño extra grande no era una buena idea.

-¿Y el perdedor? -Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que ella no se fiaba, sobre todo cuando el dedo se arrastraba hacia abajo entre sus pechos.

-Ah. ¿El perdedor no podrá elegir un juego? -dijo débilmente. ¿Cómo podía excitarla de esa manera, sólo con un toque?

Él se echó a reír y le dio un palo de billar. -Rompe.

Media hora más tarde, si se podría haber quitado la camisa de franela sin ser indecente, lo habría hecho. La sala se sentía demasiado caliente, o tal vez estaba pasando por una menopausia precoz y tenía sofocos.

¿Cómo podría Edward transformar un simple juego de billar en algo tan erótico? Toda su atención parecía estar en la mesa, pero su elección de tiros siempre lo llevaban a su lado, y él la tocaba cada vez que pasaba. Una palmadita en el hombro, una mano en la cintura, un apretón de nalgas. Cuando ella tenía que estirarse para hacer un tiro, él se paraba en el otro extremo, y su mirada bajando por su parte delantera la ponía tan caliente que él bien podría estar tomando los pechos en sus manos.

Él ganó por una apestosa bola. La próxima vez ella trataría de hacer trampas distrayendo a su oponente como hizo él.

Después de reubicar los palos, él dijo, -El ganador obtiene el beso de la victoria. -La tiró en sus brazos sin esperar por su respuesta. Con un puño en su cabello, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le tomó la boca. Su otra mano curvándose debajo de su trasero y la empujó hasta que quedó en puntas de pie contra una erección dura como una roca. Hundiendo la lengua profundamente, la poseyó de la misma forma que había tomado su cuerpo antes.

Todas las burlas que había hecho durante el juego estaban como avivándose ahora convirtiéndose en llamas. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y le dio todo lo que quería.

Con un gruñido, él la soltó y luego tuvo que agarrarla de sus brazos cuando sus rodillas se doblaron. Tenía una sonrisa devastadora, una que hacía que sus emociones se vuelvan todas esponjosas. Dios, ella podría enamorarse tan fácilmente… Se quedó inmóvil, su boca abierta. No. No. Por supuesto que no. No lograría colgarse emocionalmente de este hombre, no importa cómo de magnífico sea. No importa cómo la hacía sentir. Sí, él era muy listo y protector y... Dios, tan masculino. Podía reírse de sí mismo y no ser territorial. Cuando discutió con él sobre la pista, él sólo había estudiado su solución y le dijo: -Tienes razón. Tu forma es mejor.

El sexo era genial, y... le gustaba.

Desconcertada, ella pasó sus dedos a través de su pelo. Pero ella vivía en San Francisco. Necesitaba irse a casa ahora mismo.

-¿Bella? -Frunció el ceño hacia abajo a su rostro. Sus manos curvadas alrededor de la parte superior de sus brazos, tirando de ella en puntas de pie. Le tomó la boca con tanta suavidad que este beso fue aún más devastador que el anterior.

Encerrado en su pecho donde debería haber estado a salvo, su corazón se derritió como cera bajo sol caliente.

-Eso parecía divertido, -dijo una voz seca desde la puerta.

Bella giró. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, el hermano de Edward tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus ojos azules, un tono más claro que Edward, bailaban con la risa, aunque ninguna sonrisa agraciaba sus labios.

-La multitud está de vuelta, entonces. -Edward empujó a Bella a su lado con un inquebrantable brazo en su cintura. -Llegaste tarde.

-Fue una lenta caminata después que Brandon se lesionó un músculo, así que llevará un tiempo hasta la cena. -Emmet finalmente sonrió. -Quería ver si estabas interesado en una cerveza y un juego de póquer antes de comer.

-¿Habitualmente apuestan?

-¿Las tareas? -Emmet resopló y luego miró a Bella. -Claro que sí.

Bueno, mientras jugaban, ella sería capaz de enfriarse, dándose a sí misma un buen sermón para, a continuación, tal vez poder ayudar con la cena. Pero cuando trató de alejarse, el brazo de Edward se apretó.

Ella miró con el ceño fruncido.

Él pasó un dedo por su mejilla. -¿Qué tan bien conoces el póquer?

-No muy bien.

-Bien.

¿Bella le debía a Edward una mamada? Todo lo que Emmet había perdido eran dos días de lavar los platos. Todavía estaba un poco aturdida y tratando de no pensar acerca de tomar la polla de Edward en la boca, lamer, chupar... Caray. Agarró un volante de Yosemite que alguien había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor y lo usó para abanicarse.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se dio cuenta que había llegado demasiado tarde para hacer algo excepto hacer la salsa para el puré de papas. Una vez que lo terminó, se dio cuenta que Thor estaba sentado pacientemente junto a la puerta de la cocina. Las golosinas que dejaba caer frente a él eran atrapadas rápidamente, y no podía dejar de notar sus grandes dientes.

Empujando hacia atrás al miedo, se arrodilló para darle un abrazo y conseguir una rápida lamida a su vez. Su amistad era lo mejor que le había sucedido durante toda la semana, a excepción de Edward. Dios. Puso su mano sobre su estómago lleno de mariposas. No pienses en Edward.

Un par de botas se detuvieron junto a ella, y levantó la vista con una rápida profunda inhalación... y soltó el aire. Emmet, no Edward.

Emmet lanzó a Thor un pedazo de carne asada. El perro atrapó el bocado con un inquietante chasquido de sus afilados dientes que no molestó a Bella en absoluto. Casi.

-Qué pordiosero. -Ella se puso de pie.

-Cuando se trata de comida, no tiene ninguna dignidad. -Emmet tenía una risa aún más profunda que Edward, pero menos áspera. -A la hora de comer él se queda esperando en la cocina. Nunca se ha perdido una comida desde que Edward lo encontró. -Él sonrió y agitó su grueso cuero. -Un tipo sin hogar nunca pasa de la caridad, ¿verdad, amigo?

Thor comió rápidamente y miró esperanzado los platillos que estaban siendo llevados al comedor.

-¿Edward lo encontró? -Bella instigó, tratando de no parecer entrometida.

-Todo piel y huesos e intentando colarse en la basura detrás de nuestro hotel en San Francisco. Me gruñó y yo lo dejé irse, pero Edward… -Emmet sacudió la cabeza. -Si algo está mal, él sólo tiene que tratar de arreglarlo. Se sentó allí afuera por una hora, hablando del tiempo con Thor. Y cuando volvimos aquí, nosotros tuvimos una pulga montada en un perro flaco. -Sus palabras sonaron duras, pero la mano acariciando la cabeza de Thor era tan suave como... como la de Edward.

Ella podía ver a Edward en algún callejón, sentado en un cajón, sus largas piernas extendidas. Domesticando el miedo de Thor de la misma manera que había domado el suyo. Y cuando él chasqueó los dedos, Thor lo habría seguido sin pensarlo dos veces. Se mordió los labios, con una sensación de tristeza enrollándose en su interior. Edward no estaría chasqueando los dedos para tenerla en su casa.

Cuando Emmet se alejó, Bella se inclinó y le dio otro abrazo más a Thor. -Eres un tipo con suerte, -le susurró en el oído peludo.

-Bella, ¿estás haciendo algo? -Sam le gritó desde el interior del comedor.

-Estoy llevando la salsa. Eso es todo lo que queda. -Ella puso un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Thor, vertió la salsa en un tazón y se dirigió al comedor.

Tomó una silla vacía cerca del centro de la mesa. Para su asombro, Thor paseó por la habitación y se tumbó a sus pies en lugar de elegir a uno de los hermanos. Se sentía como una colegiala que había recibido una estrella en su composición. Hacer un nuevo amigo: A+.

Mientras acariciaba la cabeza grande apoyada en sus piernas, miró a los miembros del club. Sus caras quemadas por el sol, las expresiones alegres. El sexo ponía a las personas hambrientas. Ella sabía que era un hecho. Bella sofocó una sonrisa y se sirvió unas patatas.

Un minuto después, Greg se levantó para mirar por encima de los alimentos. Su rostro desilusionado. -¿No hay rosquillas o galletas?

-Sé realista, -dijo Seth, que había ayudado a cocinar. -La única forma de que yo haga rosquillas es si vienen en un tubo.

Las quejas de los socios del club calentaron las entrañas de Bella. Así que tal vez sus muslos parecían gratinados con Jell-O, ella aún cocinaba como una versión de Texas de Julia Child. Gracias, mamá de la fraternidad.

Jell-O Gelatina que viene en diferentes formas.

Julia Child fue una cocinera, escritora y chef estadounidense responsable de la introducción de la cocina francesa en Estados Unidos.

Haciendo la ronda con una botella de vino, Edward puso la mano en su hombro para llenarle el vaso, su toque le causó estremecimientos corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Él le dijo al oído: -¿Cómo puedo sobornarte para que hagas galletas para el desayuno?

Su primer pensamiento fue tan depravado que ella podía sentirse ruborizarse. Oh Dios.

Se rió y le frotó los nudillos en la mejilla. -Me explicarás ese pensamiento más tarde. En detalle. -Para su alivio y decepción, se trasladó más allá de la mesa.

Si la gente no estuviera rodeándola, Bella se habría cubierto el rostro y gemido. La habitación no tenía la suficiente calefacción, lo que era aún peor, sus bragas estaban húmedas, sólo por su breve contacto. Con una mano temblorosa, tomó su vino y bebió un trago poderoso. No lo suficientemente poderoso. El whisky habría sido mejor. Por Dios.

Cuando apoyó su vaso sobre la mesa, su mirada se reunió con la de Emmet. Él levantó una ceja, y sus labios se arquearon divertidos antes de continuar sirviendo el vino.

Se sonrojó de nuevo.

Ella se tranquilizó lentamente. Que Edward se haya sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa la ayudó. Si se concentraba en las conversaciones a su alrededor, podría evitar mirarlo. Los swingers al parecer había tenido un día divertido en el prado, por suerte en una montaña diferente a la que ella y Edward habían estado. La dinámica del grupo había cambiado una vez más, se dio cuenta. Tanya se sentó ahora entre Brandon y Christopher, ignorando a Jacob. Seth coqueteaba con Sam y Emily. Bella se atragantó ante los comentarios de sus travesuras sexuales de la tarde. ¿Dos hombres y tres mujeres en el agua? ¿Un grupo aún más grande en el prado? Hombre… qué gente... dinámica...

Christopher agitó su copa de vino. —Lo que quiero saber es quien hizo todos esos alaridos. Maldita sea, sonaban intensos.

—Oh, lo sé. —Emily se abanicaba. —Si hubiera averiguado dónde, me habría ido a unir con ellos.

Un coro de consenso surgió de los otros en la mesa.

Christopher frunció el ceño. —Pensé que eran ustedes, chicos. Ella no estaba con nosotros.

Ceños fruncidos aparecieron alrededor de la mesa. Sam preguntó: —¿Ninguna de nuestras mujeres estuvieron gritando un orgasmo esta tarde?

—No como ese, lo que es una lástima, —dijo Tanya con una breve carcajada.

Oh, eso no era bueno. Alcanzando su copa de vino, Bella se las ingenió para mirar más allá de la mesa a Edward. Tenía un codo sobre la mesa, el mentón en la mano y los dedos cubriendo sus labios. Él encontró su mirada, y la diversión brilló en sus ojos. Y la satisfacción. ¿Satisfacción? ¿Le había hecho eso a ella a propósito?

Ella tendría que matarlo. Eso es todo. Él debía morir.

Ella se echó hacia atrás casualmente y tomó un sorbo de vino. Y se atragantó cuando un bombardeo de ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Por el calor en su cara, se había vuelto del color de un tomate maduro.

Jacob la miró con la boca tan abierta que podía ver sus molares. —¿Tú? ¿Tú estabas gritando así?

—Jesús, Jake. Creí que habías dicho que era fría. —Christopher la miró especulativamente, y a ella no le gustaba el brillo de sus ojos. O la forma en que cada hombre de la mesa empezó a mirarla, como si repentinamente se hubiera vuelto interesante.

—Bueno, ahora, esto es una sorpresa, —murmuró Victoria.

—Lo que quiero saber es con quién estaba, —dijo Tanya en una voz aguda. Un momento después, volvió sus encendidos ojos azules en línea recta hacia Edward.

Los celos apuñalaron a través de Bella, un cuchillo lo suficientemente afilado para penetrar el esternón, y luego la pesadumbre se instaló en su estómago. Cada mujer en el lugar se arrastraría detrás de Edward ahora, todas eran más lindas, todas eran delgadas. Tendría que encontrar un lugar para dormir de nuevo. Puso sus manos en su regazo y las apretó hasta que el ardor de sus ojos desapareció, y ella pudo mirar a la gente con la barbilla en alto. No seas idiota. Ellos no tenían ninguna relación, después de todo. Sus vacaciones terminarán el miércoles, y él no la había buscado por mucho más que para tener una interacción sexual de un fin de semana, por así decirlo.

Él le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas sobre sí misma, y ella sólo podía estar agradecida. Iba a mostrarle una cara alegre y decírselo amablemente. Gracias, Edward. Tú has hecho que un fin de semana de mala muerte sea muy placentero, y disfruté estando contigo. Ella bebió un sorbo de vino, ignorando la conversación que, gracias a Dios, había cambiado a la excursión de mañana. Luego de un segundo, lo miró. Maldita sea que no podía mantener los ojos a distancia.

Sus cejas se habían fruncido, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en su rostro.

* * *

**Ahhh bueno...pero este Ed es todo un pilluelo jajajaja Aunque esta Tanya da mala espina no? Ya verán...el siguiente capi es super entretenido ;)**

**Si les gustó a los Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora Cherise Sinclair. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Incluso Edward, que me espera con el látigo en mi pieza xD**

**Por favor absténganse de leer si son sensibles…esta historia contiene sumisión, swinger (intercambio de parejas) aunque no es así fuerte como para morirse, es linda.**

**Acá va otro capi! Voy a ver hasta dónde llego hoy...Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

—Hey, Bella, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? —Preguntó Jacob, obviamente después de haber esperado que la cocina estuviera limpia. —Me gustaría hablar un minuto o dos.

Bella miró alrededor de la gran sala del albergue. Edward había desaparecido, y Brandon y Sam sentados junto al fuego tenían sus ojos sobre ella, mirando muy interesados también. Maldición si quería permanecer aquí. —Seguro. —Cogió la chaqueta en el camino hacia la puerta.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, y luego Jacob se aclaró la garganta. —He estado pensando... Tal vez yo fui demasiado grosero contigo, acerca de las cosas swingers y todo. Tú... Supongo que debo haber esperado que te involucraras inmediatamente.

Bueno, eso sonaba más como el hombre con el que se había mudado, el que era un hombre muy agradable. Tal vez ningún hombre tenía modales cuando perseguía sin treguas a una mujer, sobre todo una como Tanya.

Bella se dio cuenta que el sentimiento de traición se había desvanecido, especialmente desde que se había entregado a un ardiente sexo ella misma. Teniendo en cuenta que ellos vivían juntos, ella haría bien en dejarle en claro algunos conceptos. —Lo siento, Jacob, pero nunca me voy involucrar. El sexo en grupo y el intercambio de parejas simplemente no es lo mío. Eso me enfría.

Él se echó a reír. —Y por lo que todos hemos escuchado, hoy no estabas exactamente fría. —Extendió la mano y le tomó la suya mientras volvían hacia el albergue. —He sido un idiota. ¿Crees que puedes perdonarme?

Dado que su estúpido comportamiento le permitió conocer a Edward, ella probablemente debería agradecérselo.

Además, en un día, estarían regresando a San Francisco, y todo esto quedaría en el pasado. Edward quedaría en el pasado.

La comprensión la retorció profundamente por dentro, produciéndole un triste dolor. Pero tenía que enfrentar los hechos. La realidad era que Edward no mostraba interés en nada más que en un fin de semana de diversión. La realidad era que ella vivía con Jacob. La realidad a veces realmente podía morder.

Miró de nuevo al hombre a su lado. Agradable, sí, pero sin el profundo sentido de responsabilidad que tenía Edward. Si hubiera venido aquí con Edward, él habría garantizado su seguridad y comodidad, incluso si ella no hubiera consentido sus deseos. Qué extraño. A pesar de creer en la igualdad de derechos y de que ella podía luchar sus propias batallas, todavía le gustaba saber que su chico haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para protegerla.

Jacob se quedaba corto.

Mientras caminaban por el borde del claro, ella arrastraba sus pies y veía el fino polvo brillar a la luz irregular de la luna. Un búho ululó en la distancia, no recibiendo respuesta a cambio.

La soledad avanzó lentamente a través de Bella. No importaba lo que pasara ahora, ella tendría que mudarse a su apartamento.

Al llegar al albergue nuevamente, Jacob se aclaró la garganta. —Entonces, ¿me vas a perdonar?

Se dio cuenta de que no había dicho una palabra durante todo el tiempo. Uy. —Lo siento, Jacob. -Ella abrió la puerta del albergue y dijo: —Pero no te preocupes. Yo…

Su aliento salió expulsado como si alguien la habría golpeado en el estómago.

Al otro lado, Tanya estaba sentada a horcajadas en las rodillas de Edward, mirando sobre su hombro a Bella y a Jacob. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se inclinó hacia delante, presionando sus pechos contra la cara de Edward. Bella sólo podía ver la parte posterior de la cabeza de Edward, pero podía imaginar la expresión de su cara, teniendo a la sexy Tanya ofreciéndose a sí misma.

A pesar del dolor en el pecho, Bella logró moverse, y dio un paso atrás hacia el porche. Jacob la siguió y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

* O * O * O * O * O * O * O *

¿Ella había decidido unirse a los swingers, después de todo? ¿O volver con su novio? Edward examinó la sala del albergue y vio a Jacob en un pequeño grupo al lado de la chimenea, jugando algún juego de tocarse. Sin Bella. Edward no la había encontrado afuera cuando hizo el recorrido. Ni en la cocina. Ni en su cama, no es que ella pudiera llegar sin el código de la alarma.

La ira roía sus entrañas como un roedor hambriento. Él no se consideraba un hombre particularmente celoso, ¿pero territorial? Infierno, sí. En los clubes fetiches y aquí, si un grupo de BDSM alquilaba las cabañas, podría jugar con una sub en público. Pero a diferencia de algunos Doms, no la compartía. Nunca.

Bella estaba en todo su derecho de cambiar de hombre a mitad de camino, pero podría haber tenido la cortesía de decírselo. Y no preocuparlo por haber desaparecido.

Con Thor pisándole los talones, Emmet vagaba en la puerta, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la colgaba en el gancho. —Se puso frío. Parece que una tormenta se está avecinando.

Edward gruñó y se inclinó para rascar el costado de Thor. —¿Has visto a Bella?

—No. ¿Perdiste a tu mujer? —El sentido del humor de Emmet le ocasionaba frecuentes ojos morados como a un niño.

Edward se limitó a mirarlo y consideró ocasionarle otro.

Sonriendo, Emmet levantó las manos y retrocedió un paso. —Lo siento, hermano. No la he visto, ¿pero no has dicho que ella vino con Jacob?

—Es cierto. Pero él está aquí en el albergue.

—Las luces están encendidas en esa cabaña.

—Por la forma en que este grupo intercambia camas, podría estar cualquiera allí —Edward se rascó la mandíbula —pero pienso que iré a ver.

—¿Ella va a sufrir por haberte molestado?

—Joder, sí.

* O * O * O * O * O * O * O *

Bien, a ella le gustaba tener todas sus cosas alrededor otra vez, Bella decidió que tomaría otra ducha, se afeitaría las piernas, ¿a pesar de que cuál era el punto de tener la piel suave ahora? Y se lavaría el pelo con sus propios champú y acondicionador. Se había sentido demasiado incómoda para mover sus cosas a la habitación de Edward, ¿y no era una buena cosa que no lo hubiera hecho?

Él estaría allí ahora, dándole a Tanya una cabalgata enfrente de su chimenea. Sus manos se apretaron en puños con tanta fuerza que podía sentir las uñas cortando su piel. Dios mío, qué doloroso. Bella expulsó el aliento y sintió un sollozo brotar desde el fondo de su pecho.

No. Sin llantos. Nadie iba a verla mañana con los ojos rojos. No los swingers, no Edward. Muestra algo de orgullo, Bella.

Se puso su camisón nuevo, porque ella se merecía algo especial y empujó una silla cerca de la estufa de leña. Mientras su pelo se secara, intentaría concentrarse en Mujercitas, pero el libro no podía competir con los horribles sentimientos barriendo a través de ella. El deseo de arañar el rostro de Tanya la tenía a Bella clavando sus uñas en la suave portada del libro. Maldito Edward por encapricharse con esa perra desagradable. ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto que lo hiciera?

Ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, y oye, él probablemente tomaría las mujeres a diestra y siniestra. No era un swinger, es cierto, pero un hombre viril con, su aliento resopló, mucha habilidad y experiencia. ¿Y por qué le costaba tanto pensar en él sólo como una maravillosa... follada? Era una cosa típica de chicas, imaginar una relación donde no había ninguna.

¿Por qué ella no podía ser gay? ¿O una monja?

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su cabaña. Ella saltó, luego puso los ojos en blanco. Dos hombres del club habían estado por ahí ya, tratando de entusiasmarla con un poco de sexo. Al parecer, ¿tendría que rechazarlos uno por uno? —No estoy interesada, —gritó. —Vete.

Una llave raspó en la cerradura, y el picaporte se movió. ¿Jacob nunca aprendería? Se levantó de un salto. —Ya te dije…

Anchos hombros llenaban la puerta y fríos ojos azules se dispararon a los suyos.

—¿Edward? —Ella dio un paso atrás.

—Muy bien —dijo con voz seca. —Te acuerdas de mí. ¿Con el que has estado follando durante los últimos dos días? —Caminó hacia ella, tan imparable como un camión, y ella se alejó hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la pared. Él puso una mano abierta a cada lado de ella, atrapándola. Nunca la había mirado tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando había estado caminando sola.

—Me acuerdo de ti. —Entonces ella también recordó por qué había ido a la cabaña. Su columna vertebral se enderezó. —Pensé que estarías —le escupía las palabra a él —follando con Tanya esta noche.

—¿Tanya? —Sus cejas se juntaron como si se hubiera quedado perplejo. —Oh, la rubia cachonda. No me la follaría... —De repente la ira desapareció de su cara y sus labios se curvaron. —¿Tú la viste saltar sobre mí y pensaste que estaría ocupado esta noche?

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que estaba un paso por detrás de él? —Bueno, sí. Si ella no te ahogaba con sus pechos, —dijo secamente.

—Tú debes haber entrado y salido en cuestión de segundos, entonces, pequeña, —dijo en voz baja, acercándose hasta que pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su fino camisón. —Justo después de que empujó sus tetas en mi cara, me puse de pie. No estoy seguro de qué se vio más afectado, su culo o su orgullo.

Bella se atragantó con una carcajada y trató de contener la embriagadora sensación barriendo a través de ella. Él había rechazado a Tanya. Había venido a buscarla.

—Parece que tuvimos un poco de falta de comunicación aquí. —Su mano le tomó la barbilla. —Creí que habías decidido saltar a otra cama esta noche.

—Ew. —Ella arrugó la nariz. —Por favor.

Su sonrisa se encendió, oscura y perversa. —¿Entonces no estás toda vestida para... ah, el entretenimiento? -Su mirada recorrió hacia abajo su figura, y ella se volvió extremadamente consciente de lo transparente y provocativo que lucía su camisón. Apoyando un antebrazo contra la pared sobre la cabeza de ella, él le corrió su otra mano hacia abajo por el cuello, a través del escote de encaje de la prenda. —Muy bonita.

Ella llevó sus brazos hacia arriba y los cruzó sobre su pecho. —Me puse el camisón sólo para mí. —Se mordió el labio y añadió: —Me sentía un poco triste.

—Ah. —El pliegue apareció en su mejilla. —En ese caso, quizás necesites un incentivo. —Tomó un firme agarre en sus muñecas y le bajó los brazos a los costados. —Déjalos ahí, pequeña sub, —le advirtió.

—Yo no soy una…

—Silencio.

La orden impartida envió calor reuniéndose dentro de ella como si la hubiera tocado.

Arrastró un dedo hacia abajo de su cuello y en la parte superior del camisón. Ella sabía que la fina tela dorada no ocultaba el endurecimiento de sus pezones. En realidad, que no ocultaba nada. Ella lo había comprado suponiendo que estaría un poco bebida y con Jacob, no sobria y con alguien que le hacía curvar los dedos de los pies cada vez que lo miraba.

—¿Sabes lo magnífica que eres? —él murmuró, metiendo la mano en el escote para acariciar su pecho.

Ella se puso rígida. Había pensado mejor de él. —No me trates en forma condescendiente, Edward. Tengo sobrepeso y…

—Bella, si fueras flaca, no tendrías estos. —Su mano se ahuecó en su pecho, su pulgar frotando su pezón de una manera que sus piernas se debilitaron. Su otra mano se deslizó por su espalda y se curvó en su trasero, tirando de ella en contra de la gruesa erección. —Soy un hombre grande, dulzura. Cuando me corro sobre una mujer, me gusta suave, no un conjunto de palos que podrían romperse. —Apoyó su peso sobre ella. —Si yo deseo un lugar donde poner mi cabeza, o el resto de mí, prefiero una almohada a una roca. —Su mano masajeaba sus nalgas. —Tú, pequeña rebelde, eres una almohada, y yo quiero justamente eso.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Edward no se molestaría con mentiras. Si no le gustaba algo, él no sería discreto al respecto. Por el contrario, si decía que le gustaba algo, ella podría ser capaz de creerle. Una extraña sensación corrió a través de ella cuando intentó verse a sí misma a través de sus ojos, trató de modificar el significado de la palabra suave de algo despectivo a algo valioso. Ella era suave y deseable.

El picaporte de la puerta se sacudió, y un hombre dijo en voz alta, —Bella. Traje un poco de vino.

Edward le mordió el hombro, un dolor agudo que la hizo saltar y sin embargo, despertó un latido más abajo. Él levantó la cabeza. —Ruidosa cabaña tenemos aquí. Deberías presentar una queja ante la dirección.

Ella soltó una carcajada. —Voy a hacer eso. —Agarrándose de los brazos de Edward, se puso de puntillas para decir por encima del hombro, —Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada.

—La administración propone una cabaña diferente, —dijo Edward en su oído. —Una donde las manos desobedientes puedan ser debidamente refrenadas. —Se quitó las manos de sus brazos y las llevó a la boca. A medida que mordía sus dedos, ella no podía dejar de recordar cómo sus labios se habían sentido moviéndose por su coño. Cuando él mordió la suave carne justo debajo de su pulgar, un chisporroteo disparó directamente a su clítoris. —Vamos, cariño.

—O-ok. —Si ella pudiera caminar tan lejos. —Sólo déjame cambiarme, y yo…

—No, me gusta lo que estás usando. —Echó un vistazo alrededor de la cabaña. —Empaca tus cosas.

Oh, por supuesto, ¿como si fuese a desfilar a través de la sala del albergue en un camisón? Empacaría, seguro. Y luego se cambiaría. Tirando la maleta sobre la cama, puso sus cosas, dejando de lado un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no podía entrar en el albergue con una maleta. Bien podría también llevar un cartel que diga "SOY UNA PUTA". Miró a Edward. —Voy a dejar mi maleta aquí en el porche y recogerla en la mañana.

Sus ojos se arrugaron, y vio la risa aligerar sus ojos azules antes de que él la arrojara por encima de su hombro.

Ella luchó para encontrar el aliento que él le había quitado. —¡Hey!

Con un brazo sobre sus muslos, la aseguró en el lugar, salió de la cabaña con la misma facilidad como si llevara un bolso sobre su hombro y no una mujer. Acomodó algo abajo, cerró la puerta, y lo recogió. Su maleta. Había cogido la maleta, obviamente con la intención de dirigirse hacia el albergue. Con su equipaje y con ella en un fino camisón colgando por encima de su hombro.

—Bájame. No me vas a mostrar como un premio que ganaste. —Ella se retorció en su hombro, pateando con sus piernas.

Su agarre se apretó. Con una risa baja, dijo, —Tú sabes, yo puedo llevarte a ti y a tu maleta si te quedas quieta. Si luchas, voy a necesitar las dos manos, y la forma más fácil de mantener a una mujer por encima del hombro es con una mano en el culo, y la otra entre sus piernas. Tu elección, mascota.

Oh Dios, no lo haría.

Él lo haría.

Dejó que su cuerpo se afloje.

—Sabia elección. —Volvió caminando por el sendero, balanceando la maleta a su lado. —Pero la otra manera habría sido más divertida.

El albergue estaba ruidoso cuando entraron, y Bella mantuvo la cabeza baja. Tal vez él se dirigiría a su puerta sin que nadie lo viera.

Cerró de un golpe la puerta del albergue y la sala se quedó en silencio. Él se acercó a la puerta de arriba.

Bella cerró los ojos muy apretados. Machista imbécil. Cabrón, machista idiota.

Unas botas sonaron en el piso de madera. —Déjame sólo abrir nuestra puerta para ti, hermano. —La voz de Emmet se sacudía de risa. El teclado sonó, la puerta chirrió ligeramente al abrirse.

—Gracias. —Edward se dirigió a los swingers. Él le acarició el trasero. —Es mía. —Su voz tenía un borde violento que ella no había reconocido, pero el tono de amenaza se deslizó alto y claro. —Y yo no comparto.

Subió las escaleras. Hacia su habitación. En el momento en que él la arrojó sobre el sofá de la sala de su casa, ella todavía no había encontrado una forma adecuada de hacerlo sufrir antes de morir.

* * *

**Eso le pasa por puta a Tanya! bien merecido se lo tenía, hum. Y no es maaaaas tierno nuestro Ed? Y posesivo, sip sip.**

**Les gustó?**


End file.
